Camp Rock 2: The Reunion
by lalalaurenragan
Summary: Shane & Mitchie got together after Final Jam & have been going strong, despite the separation, for a year! Now they return to Camp Rock with the gang & Shane's twin sister! Smitchie, Natilyn, JasonOC. Review please!
1. Shay Michaela Grey

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**OKAY! So another story, that I probably won't keep up with. LOL. But I have a few ideas running around in my head and I need to get out. I promise to try to keep up with this and CR Family, but ONLY if review keep coming in! lol. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato or Camp Rock or anything that has to do with any of the above. I own my made up characters, such as Shay in this case.**

**Shay Michaela Grey: To put it simply, if Shane were a girl, this is what he'd look like (BTW there's a makeover in my profile if you need a better image) Shay has short black hair, dark skin and eyes. She's into fashion and loathes liars. She's very bitter about her parents' death and her brother's fame.**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoke in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Shay Michaela Grey:**

Brown Cesario walked to the front door to what had once been his sister's house. He sighed raggedly before ringing the doorbell. He wasn't sure how this conversation he was about to have would go, but he was sure how it would end.

"Uncle Brown?" a short girl, 5'2" maybe, with dark hair and tan skin answered the door slightly confused.

"Ello, Shay," Brown's thick accent filled the air.

"W-Why are you here?" Shay stuttered slightly. She knew why he was here, but she was hoping maybe he'd give up. For the past two summers, Brown had showed up on her doorstep begging her to come back to Camp Rock and re-find herself, but she wouldn't.

Apparently last year, they had convince her brother to go and he had found the 'old Shane'. Yeah, that's right, her brother was Shane Grey of Connect 3. Woop-tee-freakin-doo.

"Can't I come in first?" Brown smirked sarcastically.

"I guess," Shay stepped aside to let him pass. She then saw her aunt, formally known as Dee La Duke, stepped out of the truck in the driveway and walked to the door.

"Hey Shay-Shay," Dee smiled brightly; she was glowing.

That's when Shay noticed it, the large bump across her aunt's middle and she laughed lightly, "Congrats, Aunt Dee!"

"Thanks, Sweetie," Dee hugged her before walking into the living room.

"So that's why you came," Shay smiled with an inward sigh of relief.

"That's not the only reason we came, Shay," Brown shook his head.

Shay sighed as she closed the door and joined them in the living room, "I'm not going back, Brown."

"Why not?" Dee argued.

"Because I don't want to!" Shay screeched.

"Why not?" Brown persisted.

"You know why," Shay muttered.

"Music isn't what killed them," Dee paced to her niece quickly and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"If we hadn't begged them to come, they would've been safe at home," Shay began to cry, "it was my fault, Dee. How can I be happy when my parents are dead…Because of me?"

"No, no, no," Dee shook her head vigorously as she enveloped Shay in her arms, "it wasn't your fault. It was the drunk driver's fault. He ran the red light, it was his fault…"

"But they should've just stayed home, but, but I begged!"

"Love," Brown said quietly as he came over and squatted in front of the sobbing girl, "everything happens for a reason. If it hadn't been a car wreck it would've been something else, don't blame yourself."

"It's so hard not to," Shay's tears had slowed.

"I understand," Brown nodded, "but do you really thing your mom and dad would want you to be so upset all the time? Do you think they'd want you to quit your music when you have so much potential? I don't think so. James and Sara loved music, but mostly your music, yours and Shane's music. The wouldn't want you to be like this."

Shay sat silently and let everything sink in.

"Shane misses you," Dee told her quietly.

Shay scoffed, "He's the one that left. I've been in the same place for two years."

_Flash back:_

_Shay, Shane and the other members of Connect 3 were on their first tour. They were in New York City, about 45 minutes from their home town. Shay had been calling her mother all day and begging her to come to the show because she hadn't seen them in a few weeks and she missed her parents._

_Shay was the opening act and as the music started she danced out on to the stage and began to sing her heart out only to have her best friend, Jason Green, run out on to the stage and completely stop her performance._

_Jason said nothing he simply dragged her off stage. Shay heard a member of security announcing to the booing crowd that there had been an emergency and that their money would be reimbursed._

"_What's going on?" Shay demanded once she was back stage._

"_Shay," the main security guard, Rob, said softly, "Your parents…They, they were in an accident," he looked sad; Shay felt tears fill her eyes, "they didn't make it."_

"_What?!" Shay screeched, "What do you mean they didn't make it? Is this some kind of sick joke? What the hell, Rob?"_

"_They're dead," Shane spat from his spot on the couch._

"_No," Shay shook her head frantically, "NO!"_

_Shay crumbled to the ground and wept. Jason quickly took her in his arms and held her close to him and tried to comfort her. Nate went over to Shane and tried to comfort him some way, but Shane simply looked forward and only let one tear drop down his face._

_They eventually got the teens to the tour bus. Shane immediately went to his bunk and didn't say a word. Shay followed him._

"_Shane," her voice wavered as she sat on the edge of the bed._

_He didn't say anything._

"_Shane, please," Shay begged for her brother to acknowledge her, "talk to me."_

"_Leave me alone," Shane's hoarse voice shook, but he didn't look at her._

"_Shane," she whimpered._

"_I said leave me alone!" Shane demanded loudly before turning over to face the wall._

_And that was the last Shay heard from her brother and she'd planned on keeping it that way._

_End of Flashback_

"Shay, Honey, he was upset," Dee soothed, "which is no excuse to not show up to the funeral or be absent for the past two years, but that was the only way he could handle it. But he's changed and he misses you. He came by not too long ago, he told us, but you weren't home or something. He wants to make this work."

If the truth were told, Shay missed him too. Everyday she pulled out the box of family pictures that she had hidden and wept. Even after two years, she wept.

Shane Michael Grey made is way into his girlfriend's driveway before shutting the car off and getting out. He walked slowly to the door. He had just talked to his Uncle Brown who was going to speak to his sister; his sister he hadn't spoke two in almost two years. He hadn't told Mitchie about his family because it was still very hard on him to accept.

That was the reason for he behavioral problem: he was angry with himself for abandoning her.

He knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Mitchie's smiling face. She squealed before jumping in his arms and hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, grateful for the embrace, before walking into the house and greeted Mitchie's parents, Connie and Steve.

Mitchie soon guided him to her room and he sighed as he sat on the bed.

"What's wrong, Shane?" Mitchie asked sitting next to him, running her fingers thru his black, straight hair.

He figured it was time to tell her, after all, they'd been together almost a year. Shane sighed again, "Uncle Brown just called…"

"Is everybody alright?"

"I don't know," Shane shook his head slightly, "Mitch, there are some things you need to know. And it's gunna be real hard for me to tell you."

"What is it, Shane?" Mitchie began to panic.

"Two years ago," he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to hold back tears, "two years ago, may parents were k-killed in a, uh, car wreck," he darted his eyes towards her quickly but then refocused them on the wall in front of him, "leaving me and my, uh, twin with the house and large amounts of money, but what good is that without parents?"

"I'm sorry, Shane," she continued to run her fingers thru his hair as her other hand grabbed his, "What'd Brown want?"

"He's going to talk to Shay," Shane answered quietly, "about coming to Camp Rock."

"I'll go," Shay said after some more convincing, "but I'm not promising anything. And if I want to leave, I will leave. Okay?"

Brown and Dee shrugged, "Okay."

"So," Shay began after a few minutes of silence, "How far along are you Aunt Dee?"

"Five months!" Dee squealed causing the other two people to smirk.

"I bet the campers are gunna freak," Shay laughed.

Brown laughed shortly, "Probably."

A week passed by and it was now time for the extremely long, silent car ride to Camp Rock for Shay. She had dug out her guitar and old writing journals and dusted them off and packed them. She sat in her Jeep Liberty in her driveway for a good 15 minutes trying to convince herself to stay home.

She had no reason to stay home because there was nothing there. She had graduated high school, but hadn't gone to college. She had no friends or family other than Brown, Dee and, and Shane.

She braced herself for the encounter before pulling out of the driveway and driving the all too familiar path to Camp Rock.

"Is Shay coming?" Nate asked carefully as Shane joined him, Jason and Caitlyn (Nate's girlfriend) in the limo.

"I don't know," Shane answered wearily, "Brown never called back or answered."

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn squealed as Mitchie stepped in as well.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie squealed back and enveloped her best friend in a hug.

Caitlyn had been with Nate off and on since the summer before Connect 3 got signed, so almost four years, yeah, they started 'dating' at 13.

She also knew the situation with Shane and Shay. Once upon a time, Shay had been Caitlyn's mentor and friend, but that all change after her parents died.

The trip to camp was pretty fun for the five young people as they talked about the memories of the past summer and ones to make this summer.

Shane was fairly quiet because he was too busy thinking of his sister and hoping she'd be there. He missed her so much.

Shay sighed as she stepped out of her vehicle and headed to her uncle's office to receiver her schedule and what not. She was going to be an instructor, fun stuff right? Yeah, not really.

"Ello, Love," Brown smiled and hugged his niece.

"Hey, Uncle Brown, Aunt Dee," she hugged her aunt as well before placing her hand on Dee's stomach, "Baby Cesario."

Dee laughed, "I can't wait to see the campers' faces!"

Shay laughed, "Where's my schedule?"

"Right here," Brown handed her a sheet of paper.

According to the schedule, Shay would be doing vocal lessons and song writing. Joy to the freakin' world.

"I'm putting you as a chaperon in cabin 7 over Caitlyn Gellar and Mitchie Torres," Brown informed her.

Shay choked back tears. She loved Caitlyn. She was the little sister Shay never had. Now, Mitchie Torres, on the other hand, Shay wasn't too fond of. Brown had told Shay about Shane and Mitchie's relationship and how it all got started with a lie, and Shay hates liars.

After talking to her aunt and uncle for a few minutes, she left to go to the all to familiar cabin and unpack.

As she was unloading her vehicle, a shining, black limo pulled up pretty close to her.

She rolled her eyes, she remembered how everyone at this place was high class.

But when she began to see the all too familiar faces come out of the vehicle, everything in her arms fell.

"We're here!" Mitchie and Caitlyn squealed as the pulled into Camp Rock.

There were only a handful of cars parked one of which was a Jeep Liberty with the back door opened.

As they began piling out, their happiness was interrupted by a loud noise.

Mitchie looked in the direction of the noise and saw a petite girl who seemed frozen in her place with a pile of suitcases at her feet.

Shane almost fell over when he looked in the direction of the noise and found his twin sister staring back at him frozen in her spot.

"Shay," Shane breathed out.

Shay shook her head, "I can't do this."

* * *

**Tell me what you think please!! I'll try my best to update ASAP!! Mwah!!**


	2. Confrontations

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**First off, all you who reviewed and added this story are ABSOLUTELY amazing!! Thanks so much! Secondly, I hope this chapter gives you everything you hoped for!! R&R please! Love ya! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato or Camp Rock or anything that has to do with any of the above. I own my made up characters, such as Shay in this case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song either. Belongs to Avril Lavigne (sp?) and the other writers!**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoke in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Confrontations:**

As Shay was about to repack her vehicle she felt strong arms come around her tightly and she began spinning.

Jason looked around at the group around him quickly before rushing to Shay and grabbing her in his arms, hugging her tightly and spinning her around.

When Shay realized that it was Jason holding her, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding on to him as he put her down.

"I missed you so much, Shay," Jason whispered to her.

She felt tears prick her eyes as her arms moved from around his neck to around his torso, "I missed you too, Jase."

"Don't run away," he commanded quietly, reading her mind, "I can't loose you again."

Shay closed her eyes holding back her tears. Her and Jason had been best friends since their first summer at Camp Rock going on six years ago. They had been inseparable since their first meeting, well, until the past two years, and, if the truth be told, they had both been crushing on each other for the same amount of time.

"Okay," Shay whispered, her voice cracking a little.

"Hey, Shay," Nate approached them quietly.

"God, Nate, you're huge," Shay laughed a little as she looked at the guy in front of her.

Nate laughed a little as a light shade of red colored his face.

Shay removed herself from Jason before giving Nate a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

Then her eyes fell on the couple a few yards from her; one member being her twin and the other a pretty brunette girl.

Her first instinct was to run into her brother's arms and pretend nothing had happened and her parents were still alive and that her and Shane were still best friends, but that couldn't happen.

"Shay," Shane stepped towards his sister, "Look…"

"No," Shay shook her head, gathered her things and stormed off.

"So, that was Shay," Mitchie nodded slowly, "see when you said twin, I was thinking…Yeah, not a girl."

Shane fell to the ground a rubbed his face stressfully, "This is gunna be harder than I thought."

"You thought it was gunna be easy?" Jason scoffed slightly.

"Have you met Shay?" Nate continued in the same manner.

"I don't understand," Shane shook his head, "she didn't shun you two. Why?"

"We didn't abandon her," Jason shook his head.

"So you've seen her? Over the past two years? And you couldn't tell me?! What the hell?!" Shane stood up angrily.

"We've seen her once," Nate pointed out, "and, basically, she told us she appreciated that we were trying, but she wanted to be left alone."

Caitlyn scoffed loudly, "She told me to just leave her alone before shoving me out of the church."

Nate paced to his girlfriend before wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"So, you now her too?" Mitchie asked turning to Caitlyn.

"Yep," Caitlyn nodded, "she used to help me with my mixes. She was basically my mentor until…well, yeah."

"Well, I can tell by the angry and confused faces, you've run in to Shay," Brown's thick accent broke the stillness.

"I'm worried she won't like me," Mitchie told the group.

"Don't worry, Mitch," Jason assured her, "once everything is cleared out, I'm sure you two will get along great."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Brown argued, "Shay's not the same person she used to be."

"Isn't that why she's here," Nate interjected.

Brown nodded, "But she's more stubborn than we'd like to think."

"She can't be any worse that Shane," Mitchie snorted lightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Brown, Jason and Caitlyn shook their heads.

"I don't think she's touched her guitar since the funeral," Brown told them, "she doesn't even listen to music any more."

"What?" the group gaped.

"Nothing," Brown shook his head, "she lives alone in that huge house with nothing. She only watches the news on TV. She's pretty far gone."

Shane sighed heavily and put his face back in his hands, "She won't talk to me. You should've seen the way she looked at me, Uncle Brown…It was like she wanted me to die right then and there."

"Do you blame her?" Brown countered.

Shane shook his head slowly, "No. I wish I were."

"Shane!" Mitchie protested, "Don't say that!"

"Well, it's true!" Shane jumped away from his girlfriend, "My parents are dead and my sister wants me to be! I should be!"

"Now, Shane," Brown placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder, "she doesn't want you dead. She just wants things to be back to normal, well, as normal as they can be, given the circumstances."

Shane looked at the ground uneasily.

"She misses you, Shane," Dee approached them, "She really does. She doesn't know that we know, but when we were at the house last week we caught her up crying at like four in the morning. She was in your room with family pictures spread out around her. She just wants her brother back."

"I should've stayed with her," Shane's voice wavered, "but I just told her to leave me alone. I was so selfish…"

"Tell her that," Dee stressed, "it's going to be hard, but you have to do it. Show her that you're just as stubborn as she is and that you're not giving up until she gives in."

"Oh, my God," Caitlyn said slowly, breaking the family moment, "Dee…You're pregnant!"

Dee couldn't help but laugh at the young girl standing in front of her with her mouth agape and pointing, "Yeah, I am."

After a little more chatter, the group got their schedules and headed off in different directions.

"What cabin are you in?" Caitlyn asked.

"Seven," Mitchie answered, "You?"

"Seven!"

They hurried in the direction of the cabin.

When they got outside the screen door, they heard some on playing a guitar and singing their heart out.

Shay hurried to her cabin and slammed her stuff on the bed furthest from the door. As she began unpacking angrily, inspiration hit her for the first time in two years.

The words came quickly and the music almost the same:

I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on all the time.  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.  
I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

"I miss you," Shay repeated quietly as tears fell down her face, "so much."

"Sh-Shay," Caitlyn came in the room uneasily.

"Oh, Caity," Shay quickly wiped the tears off her cheek and put her guitar down.

"That was amazing," Caitlyn joined her on the bed, "But I thought you weren't playing anymore. That's what Brown said."

Shay bit the inside of her lip and laughed a little under her breath, "He was right. That's the first time I've touched that thing since the accident."

"Well, it was great, Shay," Caitlyn encouraged.

"Caity," Shay said slowly, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the funeral. I was just upset and shocked and, and that's no excuse, but I'm really sorry. If you don't forgive me, I understand, but I'm very sorry and…"

"Shay," Caitlyn laughed, "I forgave you a long time ago. I can't possibly imagine what you were going thru and I shouldn't have been angry with you and I definitely shouldn't have stopped trying…"

"It's probably a good thing you did," Shay pointed out, "I wouldn't have let you help, I guess that'd be the right word, I would've pushed you away just like I have everybody else."

"Don't push me away," Caitlyn begged quietly.

"I can't promise that, Caity," Shay shook her head.

Caitlyn nodded and stood, "Fine," she said shortly, completely shattered, but she wouldn't admit it, "This is my friend and your brother's," she spat, "girlfriend Mitchie Torres."

"I've heard," Shay looked at Mitchie with disgust, "Let's get one thing straight Mitchie," she glared back at Mitchie with cold, dark eyes, "I hate liars. And you, my dear, are a liar."

"What? How?" Mitchie gaped.

"I know a lot more than ya think."

* * *

**Watcha think?? Let me know by pressing the pretty review button! Love ya!!**


	3. Open Night Jam

****

Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! Y'all are amazing!! And for those of you who are worried about Shay being a bitch…Just give it time! Let her get used to being back! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato or Camp Rock or anything that has to do with any of the above. I own my made up characters, such as Shay in this case.**

**Disclaimer 2: No I don't own the songs. They belong to Rascal Flatts and Avril Lavigne (sp?)**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoke in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Open Night Jam:**

"That was a little harsh," Caitlyn spat as she rushed to comfort her best friend.

"Reality check, Caity," Shay spoke hardly, "it's a harsh world."

"Look," Caitlyn spun around to face her, her face hard, "just because your life sucks doesn't mean you can take it out on everybody else," she had never been so angry in her life, "have you ever stopped to think that you're not the only one hurting? That you're not the only one that lost their parents? Your sibling?"

By this time Connect 3 had already settled into their cabin and made their way to cabin seven. They stopped outside the screen door when they heard the arguing.

"He's the one that didn't show up, Caitlyn! He's the one that left me! He deserves it!" Shay yelled, "All I needed was for someone to care!" she was crying now, "And he just yelled at me…!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he was confused and hurt?" Caitlyn screamed back.

"He's had two years…TWO YEARS!!" Shay screeched, "I've been in the same damn place! And why do you care? Huh? Last I heard you were basically wearing a sign around your neck saying 'fuck off'!"

"You don't know anything about me anymore, Shay," Caitlyn's voice was low and shook with anger.

"And you don't know anything about me anymore, Caitlyn," Shay spat.

"That's not my fault."

A heavy silence fell over the room, but it was interrupted by Shay stomping out and slamming the door.

She pushed past her brother and his friends, but was stopped by Shane grabbing her arm.

Shay snatched it away from him quickly, "Don't touch me."

"Shay," he tried, but she was gone.

Shane let out an aggravated scream behind gritted teeth before slamming his fist against the railing.

"It'll be okay, Baby," Mitchie hurried to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Shane turned around in Mitchie's arms and held her closely to him. She pulled back a little and pushed up before kissing him shortly.

Caitlyn flopped on her bed and tears filled her eyes; Nate hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

She cried silently into his chest and he rubbed her back comfortingly while whispering sweet nothings to her.

"I don't know who she is anymore," Caitlyn wept lightly.

"None of us do," Nate whispered, "but I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

Shay ran to the lake and fell down onto the pier. Tears fell uncontrollably down her face.

"I'm such an idiot," she told herself aloud.

"You're sister's a bitch," Mitchie said bluntly after a few moments.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jason argued, "You don't even know her!"

"And she doesn't know me!" Mitchie protested loudly, "But that didn't stop her from calling me a liar and looking at me like she wanted me dead!"

"The circumstances are little different, don't you think?" Jason scoffed, "You lied to fit in. She's a bitch because that's the only way she knows to protect herself."

"Protect herself from what?" Mitchie's blood was boiling, "From the people that love her?"

"From getting hurt," Shane murmured, "she's always be extremely abrasive. Her motto has always been it's easier to push everyone out than to let one person in."

"Well, that's stupid," Mitchie crossed her arms.

"It's not when you've been hurt as much as she has," Jason spoke quietly.

"Okay!" Mitchie threw her hands up, "I hate to be rude, but people die ALL the time! I realize it must be extremely hard to get over, but this, this is ridiculous."

Shane growled and his grip on the railing tightened until his knuckles were white, "Who are you to say it's ridiculous? Last I check your parents were still alive and perfectly healthy. Until you've been in our shoes, don't ridicule us."

"I didn't mean it like that, Shane," Mitchie said softly as she stepped closer to him.

"What exactly did you mean then, Mitchie?" he spat, "Cuz I'm terribly confused."

"I meant it's ridiculous the way she treats people," Mitchie ran her fingers through her hair stressfully, "Has she always been like this? Has she always decided to dislike people on what people have told her?"

Shane shook his head, "She gave everybody one shot. That's all you have with Shay. You mess up once and you're cut off. And she's given me several do-overs, but I guess this time, I can't fix it."

Mitchie cupped his face lightly, "We'll make it work, Shane. We will. Even though, at this point, I really dislike her, we'll get back your sister."

Jason had left the cabin after Mitchie's 'ridiculous' comment in search of Shay. He headed directly for the pier, knowing she'd be there.

"Hey," he said quietly as he sat next to her.

"Hey," Shay whispered.

There was a comfortable silence over them as they both took in the breeze.

"It's amazing what memories this place brings back," she whispered, looking straight forward.

"I know," Jason agreed quietly.

"Did it really bring Shane back?" Shay bit the inside of her lip.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, it did."

Shay nodded sadly, "I really fucked up, Jay."

He wrapped his arms around her, "We'll work this out."

"I don't know if I want to anymore," Shay shook her head against his chest, "I'm so angry all the time."

"I know," Jason nodded again before resting his chin on top of her head, "he really is sorry. Until his freaked out pop star stage, you were all he talked about. And that's what he's back to now. There've been nights on the bus where me and Nate will wake up and hear him talking in his sleep, saying Shay. And he's always panicked. He told us about one of his dreams…somebody had kidnapped you and he couldn't find you. Shay, he's always worried that one day someone will call and say you're dead or sick and that he won't know what to do."

More tears fell down Shay's face, "I have dreams like that too."

Jason held her tightly, but said nothing.

"I miss him so much, Jay," she sobbed, "but I can't forgive him. Not yet."

Soon the other campers and staff arrived.

Shay walked back to her cabin only to find Caitlyn and Mitchie gone. Not that she blamed them.

But she pulled out her guitar for the second time that day and the music came freely, then the words. She's sing it tonight at the Jam. She couldn't hold it in anymore. It had been two long years, and that was enough.

A couple of hours later, Caitlyn and Mitchie came back in and said nothing to Shay, but chatted together.

As time for Open Night Jam approached, the girls began getting dressed.

Shay wore a black off the shoulder top with a gray star across the chest, a tattered light was mini over fish net Capri leggings and her Converse. She straightened her bangs so that they swooped over her eye slightly.

Caitlyn wore a black shirt with an empty crossword puzzle pattern across it that had been cut to fall off her shoulders. She wore a bright orange tank under it and purple skinny jeans. She threw on a pair of green Converse before pulling her curly hair into a messy ponytail, "You ready, Mitch?"

"Yep!" Mitchie wore dark skinny jeans and a burgundy tank and a brown-cropped jacket. She wore brown knee high boots over her jeans and her hair was slightly curly and down.

When they entered the mess hall, they were met by Peggy and Ella.

They all hugged and greeted each other brightly.

Shay stood in against the wall silently.

"Well, look who it is," a snotty voice pulled Shay out of her thoughts.

"Leave me alone, Tess," Shay warned.

"I don't think I can do that," Tess grinned evilly.

As Shay was about to rebut, Brown and Dee stood in the front of the building.

"Ello everybody!" Brown greeted boastfully, "We have an announcement to make before the Jam starts tonight!"

But everyone already knew because they could see the growing bump along Dee's middle.

"We're gunna have a baby!!" Dee yelled.

And the crowd of campers and instructors cheered loudly.

"Now let's get this party started!!" Brown grinned before he and his wife ran off.

Lola, Tess and Peggy performed wonderfully.

"Now we have a special treat," Brown smirked, "I've convinced my nephew and the other members of Connect 3 to come back this year and they're going to perform for us tonight!!"

Shane, Nate and Jason made their way to where Brown was.

"Well," Shane began as he sat on a stool as did Jason and Nate, "We're gunna slow things down a bit here tonight. As I'm sure many of you know, I went through this phase of selfishness not too long ago, but I was able to dig myself out of it, with help from the people that love me," he winked at Mitchie, "but along the way, I hurt many people, including my sister, who has also joined us at camp this year, and I'd like to say I'm really sorry, Shay," his eyes locked with hers before he turned to Nate and Jason, "You guys ready?"

Nate and Jason nodded before beginning to play slowly:

(Shane **All**)

If I had one call to make  
I would dial yesterday and warn myself  
Tell my lips the words to say  
Not let you just walk away  
All by yourself

All by yourself…  
**Next time, I wont suffer this kind of pain  
Own my mistakes  
Not just pass off all the blame  
If you were here, we could figure this out  
Then wouldn't we wouldn't be bitter**

**We'd just be better now**  
To be the strong and silent one  
A lot of good that has done-  
Yes, you'd agree  
No more tryin' to understand  
Guess it's up to me  
Yeah, it's up to me  
**Next time, I wont suffer this kind of pain  
Own my mistakes  
Not just pass off all the blame  
If you were here, we could figure this out  
Then wouldn't we wouldn't be bitter**

**We'd just be better now**  
I'd be much better off  
**Much better off, maybe**  
If I could just let it go  
With no regrets then  
Next time, I wont suffer this kind of pain  
Own my mistakes  
Not just pass off all the blame  
If you were here, we could figure this out  
Then wouldn't we wouldn't be bitter

We'd just be better now

Shay closed her eyes to keep from crying and she didn't open them until she heard her uncle introducing her.

She caught her friends' shocked expressions as she walked to the piano on the other side of the room.

She sat on the bench and ran her fingers over the keys lightly.

"Hi, everyone," Shay began, "the song I'm about to sing came to me today while I was sitting in my cabin. It's not gunna be like the other up beat, wonderful songs we've heard tonight, so, please bare with me," she took a ragged breath as she began playing quietly, "I had planned on singing something else tonight, but I figured after what I just heard, this may be more appropriate."

I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on all the time.  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.  
I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

By the end of the song, tears were falling freely down Shay's face and her voice had cracked several times, but she still received a great applause.

As she hurried away from the piano, she was stopped right in front of the door.

"Shay," Shane's voice cracked, "Can we talk?"

She swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

**Okay, another chapter!! Do you like? I hope so! Let me know!!**


	4. Just Give Me Time

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! Y'all are amazing!! Sorry it's taken a little longer to update than it has before. I've been busy out of my mind! Anyways…I hope you enjoy! R&R pleeeease!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato or Camp Rock or anything that has to do with any of the above. I own my made up characters, such as Shay in this case.**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoke in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Just Give Me Time:**

Shane and Shay separated themselves from group and walked to the pier.

Shay sat down and let her feet hang over the edge; Shane joined her.

"If I cried would you know I'm sorry?" He asked looking straight forward.

"I already know you're sorry," Shay told him doing the same.

He nodded slowly, "I really am, Shay. I was such an idiot. Such an idiot. I can't even explain to you how much I've hated myself for the last two years," he finally turned to look at her, "I was hurt and confused, which is no excuse, but I just shut down. And my music was the only thing that kept me going, but then the label started cracking down on what we played and I got so caught up in everything that I forgot who I was. And then I came back here," he motioned around the camp, "and I met Mitchie and, God, everything was great, but then reality hit all over again because you weren't here with me, Shay. I wish I could go back in time and, and…"

"I wish I could, too, Shane," She nodded, "I wouldn't have begged them to come and everything would have been fine. We'd still have our family…"

"This isn't your fault, Shay," Shane stressed, "If it hadn't been a car wreck it would've been something else. Please, don't blame yourself."

Shay shrugged, "Sometimes it's hard not to."

"I understand," he nodded, "completely."

"Ya know, she was pregnant," Shay turned back to look ahead instead of at her brother.

"What?" Shane gaped.

"Not very far along. Six weeks I think they said," Shay felt tears prick her eyes, "we were gunna have a brother or sister, Shane."

Shane closed his eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I figured she was gunna tell us after the concert," Shay continued, "but never got the chance."

"I should've been there for you," he grabbed her hand.

Shay's first instinct was to snatch her hand away, but she couldn't.

"There were so many times I wanted to come back, but I thought you hated me," he ran his free hand thru his jet black hair, "now I know you hate me, but…"

"I don't hate you, Shane," she said quietly, "I hate what you did. I could never hate you, I mean, we shared a womb," she laughed a little.

"That's the smile I've been looking for," he smirked.

"Me too," Shay agreed with the slight grin still playing on her lips.

"We'll never be back to the way we used to be, will we?" Shane questioned hopelessly.

"I don't know, Shane," she shrugged, "maybe. I hope so. But I just need time. Just give me time."

Shane nodded understandingly, "However much you need, but know I'm right here. I'm not leaving you again. Never."

"What about your tours?"

"You're coming with us," he said matter of factually, "Uncle Brown said you haven't even listened to music since the accident and then tonight, you were amazing. I'm not letting you give up the thing you love most, not again."

Shay rolled her eyes lightheartedly, "I can't believe they're gunna have a baby."

Shane chuckled under his breath, "Me either. When they told me, I freaked out."

"I squealed," She laughed as she remembered, "I think that was the first time I'd actually been happy since the accident."

He nodded, "I'm excited for them."

"Me too."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they sat there looking over the lake; Shane still had a hold on his sister's hand.

"I'd really like for you to get to know Mitchie, Shay," Shane told her, "I know Brown's told you about last year, but we worked everything out. She just wanted to fit in and you know Tess has that power over people. So, please, don't be so judgmental. She's helped me out so much and I love her…"

Shay's head snapped towards him, "You l-love her?"

Shane smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"Shane, she can't be over 15…" she began to rant.

"She's almost 17 and her parents are fine with us dating," Shane told her, "trust me, we've had our run-ins with the media already because of the age difference. Which it's only three years; I don't understand why people make such a big deal out of it…"

Shay couldn't help but laugh, "It is a big deal."

"Why?" Shane whined playfully.

She shook her head, "You're pathetic, you know that? Completely, hopelessly pathetic."

"I hear love does that to a guy," he chuckled.

"Oh, Lord."

"What about you?" he asked seriously, "You have any love interest?"

"Shane," she stated simply, "I never leave the house."

"Well, I know someone who's still interested," he winked.

"Who?" she looked at him strangely.

"You know who," he pointed out sending her a knowing look.

"No," Shay shook her head.

"Jason."

She shook her head again, "He couldn't be. It's been too long."

"Shay, don't be so naïve," Shane shook his head, "He's been in love with you since he met you six years ago."

Shay, again, shook her head.

"And you've loved him since then as well," he pointed out knowingly, "And you know I'm right, so stop being stubborn."

Shay shot him a glare, "So what?"

"Ha!" he laughed loudly, "You admit it!"

"Shut up, Shane!" Shay whined as she stood up.

"Hey!" he protested, standing with her, "Don't leave."

"I have to go make things right with Caity," Shay told him, "we had this huge blow out today and I feel bad."

"Will you try to get to know Mitchie?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask," he nodded, "I love you, Shay."

"I love you, too, Shane," she hugged him tightly.

He was shocked at first, but he relaxed and hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head, "I know I'm not fully forgiven, but I feel much better."

"Me too."

* * *

**Do you like it?? I hope so! I'll try to update sooner next time!**


	5. Trying to Know Mitchie

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! Y'all are amazing!! Sorry it's taken a little longer to update than it has before. I've been busy out of my mind! Anyways…I hope you enjoy! R&R pleeeease!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato or Camp Rock or anything that has to do with any of the above. I own my made up characters, such as Shay in this case.**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoken in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Trying to Know Mitchie:**

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shay whispered, separating herself from her twin.

"Bright and early for the instructors meeting," Shane chuckled.

"Shoot me in the face," she muttered playfully before kissing his cheek quickly and walking back to her cabin.

When she got there, she heard Caitlyn and Mitchie giggling and she smiled lightly, missing her days of giggling.

She opened the door slowly and the laughing immediately stopped.

"I guess it's time for bed," Caitlyn mumbled getting off the floor and heading towards her bed.

"Yeah," Mitchie pouted slightly, "Good night."

Shay sighed, "Girls, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What? Do you want to jump down our throats again?" Caitlyn snapped.

Shay sighed again, "No, Caity…"

"Don't call me that," Caitlyn demanded.

"Look, Caitlyn, I'm sorry," Shay paced to her, "I shouldn't have said the things I said or acted the way I have. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault and I shouldn't take out my frustration on you," she grabbed Caitlyn's hand to keep her from turning around again, "Caity, you're the little sister I never had and I love you. And I'm sorry that I've kicked you out of my life and I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. All I can do is tell you how sorry I am and hope that you forgive me."

"Ugh," Caitlyn groaned, "you and Nate with the puppy eyes. You make it impossible for me to stay mad at you. So help me, if I could hate you right now, I would."

Shay laughed, "I really am sorry, Caity."

"I know," Caitlyn huffed, "you're forgiven."

"Don't sound too excited about it," Shay rolled her eyes.

"Well, it would be nice not to give in," Caitlyn whined, "one time. That's all I ask. For me to be strong once."

Shay laughed, "Caity…" she rolled her eyes.

"Just once!" Caitlyn snapped before laughing and hugging Shay tightly, "I've missed you, Shay Michaela. So much."

"I've missed you, too, Caitlyn Grace," Shay whispered back before pulling away, "Oh, am I aloud to call you 'Caity' again?"

"No," Caitlyn deadpanned playfully.

"I'm going to anyways," Shay shrugged lightheartedly.

"You and Nate are the only one's aloud to," Caitlyn smirked.

"Sweet! I have boyfriend pull!" Shay laughed.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes again, but said nothing.

Shay then became aware of the third person in the room and turned to face Mitchie.

She sighed heavily before speaking, "Look, Mitchie, I'm sorry about earlier. I had no right to say the things I did. I don't even know you. I shouldn't jump to conclusions because of things I've heard. I'm sure you're a great girl and, if you'd like, I'd like to get to know you better."

Mitchie was silent as she thought the offer over in her head, "I'd like that."

"Okay," Caitlyn clapped once, "Now that we're all friends," she laughed a little, "Shay, sit, how'd you're talk with Shane-y go?"

Shay rolled her eyes at Caitlyn's stern tone, "It went really good," she smiled softly, "I don't know if I've fully forgiven him, but it does feel better talking to him."

"Well, what was said?" Caitlyn asked, digging for information.

"Well, first he asked if he cried if I'd forgive him any faster," Shay laughed a little, "and then we talked about the accident and what happened and we both apologized and I told him that I needed time before we jumped back into the 'freaky best friend slash twin' thing."

"You were gone for a while and that's all you have for me?" Caitlyn pouted.

"Yep," Shay answered shortly before remembering something, "Oh, he told me…Never mind."

"What?" Caitlyn and Mitchie pressed.

"He told me Jason still loved me," Shay said extremely quick.

"He does," Caitlyn told her shortly, "He still has the picture of you and him from your junior prom in his wallet. And he doesn't know I know this, but, sometimes, when he thinks he's alone he takes it out, and I swear he cries, but I can never really tell."

"Caitlyn Geller, detective," Mitchie laughed.

"Are you serious?" Shay gasped.

Caitlyn nodded, "He took the separation pretty hard, too, Shay."

"Well, I feel like a jerk," Shay sighed.

"He understands," Caitlyn assured her.

"I need to talk to him," Shay walked towards the door quickly, but stopped, "but it can wait," she walked back over to the other girls, "Now, Mitch, let's talk."

"About?" Mitchie was almost worried.

"Your life," Shay told her, "I said I wanted to get to know you."

"Twenty questions?" Mitchie offered.

"How about just questions?" Shay laughed.

"Sounds good to me," Mitchie smiled, "you start."

"Kay," Shay pondered a moment, "Full name?"

"Michelle Renae Torres," Mitchie answered, "You?"

"Shay Michael Grey," Shay replied, "Where'd you get Mitchie from?"

"Um, my grandpa's name was Mitchell and he died two days before I was born and my dad gave me it as a nickname to remember him," Mitchie told her, "When's--," she began, but then laughed at herself, "I was about to ask when your birthday was, but then I remembered you were Shane's twin."

Shay laughed, "Dummy."

"Hey!" Mitchie protested playfully, "I have my slow moments."

"Obviously," Caitlyn and Shay snorted.

"Girls," Mitchie pouted.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said shortly, "it was funny and you know it."

"Nu-uh," Mitchie shook her head stubbornly.

"Seriously, Mitchie," Shay gave her a knowing look, "you have to admit if you were in our shoes that you would laugh at you."

"Fine. I would."

"Thought so," Caitlyn and Shay laughed together.

"So, how'd you two get to be such good friends?" Mitchie asked motioning between Caitlyn and Shay.

"She got stuck in Tess's cabin her first year and I had a cabin to myself because Uncle Brown loves me," Shay laughed a little, "and well, she fell under the Tess spell…"

"Until she announced to the whole camp that I was sleeping with Nate," Caitlyn grumbled bitterly.

"Well, then I took her in and for the next three years we visited each other regularly during the school year and spent all summer together," Shay smiled brightly before hugging Caitlyn.

"Tess told everyone you were sleeping with Nate?" Mitchie asked stunned.

"I told her I liked him," Caitlyn sighed, "and the next day she was announcing that we were sleeping together," she rolled her eyes, "we were barely 12 years old, I can't believe people actually believed her."

"I'm sorry, Cait," Mitchie smiled sympathetically.

"Not your fault," Caitlyn shrugged, "some people still think I'm a whore."

"You better not be a whore," Shay warned, "I'll hit you in the face."

Caitlyn laughed, "I'm not. I've only slept with Nate."

"Excuse me, you've what?" Shay snapped her head towards the younger girl.

"I've slept with Nate," Caitlyn whispered now.

Shay swallowed hard.

"Shay, please, don't be mad," Caitlyn pleaded, "it was only once…"

"I thought you'd made a promise to stay pure till marriage," Shay fumed, "both of you."

"That's why we've only had sex once," Caitlyn stressed, "we realize that we should've waited, but we don't regret it."

Shay shook her head slightly.

"Do you hate me?" Caitlyn was closed to tears.

Shay's head snapped towards her again, "Of course not, Baby," she shook her head vigorously, "a little disappointed and upset, yes, but I could never hate you."

"Jason completely wigged out on Nate when he found out," Caitlyn told her, "like he wouldn't talk to either of us for weeks. We weren't gunna tell anybody, but then we thought I was pregnant and we had to, but, luckily, I wasn't."

"How long ago was this?" Shay asked.

"We had sex on Valentine's day," Caitlyn smiled slightly.

"What'd Shane say?" Shay questioned.

"Um, he, uh," Caitlyn stuttered slightly.

Shay's head turned towards Mitchie.

"Shay, I think there's some things you need to know," Mitchie said slowly.

"Have you and Shane…?"

"No," Mitchie shook her head, "but during his crazy stage, he wasn't exactly, uh, innocent."

"What do you mean?" Shay asked feeling hurt.

"He was kind of a whore."

* * *

**Do you like it?? I hope so! I'll try to update sooner next time!**


	6. First Day of Camp

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! Y'all are amazing!! Sorry it's taken a little longer to update than it has before. I've been busy out of my mind! Anyways…I hope you enjoy! R&R pleeeease!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato or Camp Rock or anything that has to do with any of the above. I own my made up characters, such as Shay in this case.**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoken in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**First Day of Camp:**

"Was he now?" Shay's eyes darkened.

"Shay, he's over it now," Caitlyn jumped in, "he's renewed his vows and everything. He regrets it, but you can't change the past…as much as you want to…you can't."

"I think that's enough for one night," Shay sighed as she stood up and headed over to her bag and changing.

After saying good night, the girls slept peacefully through the night.

When Shay's alarm went off the next morning, she shut it off quickly, hoping not to wake Caitlyn and Mitchie, luckily, she hadn't.

She quickly showered and got dressed. She wore torn up jeans and a black tank layered over a zebra print tank. She pulled on her Converse before going back to the bathroom and gelling her hair into a messy bob.

'_I need to go shopping,' _Shay thought to herself, seeing that most of her clothes were dark, completely different than her old wardrobe, _'this place is already changing me.'_

She hurried out of the cabin and to the mess hall. Where she was met by her uncle, aunt and a few other instructors.

"Shay!" Jason came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her tightly and spun her around.

"Hey, Jay," Shay laughed as her feet found the ground before she turned around and hugged him properly.

"Hey, Shay," Nate grinned.

Shay's eyes darkened a bit and she ignored his motion for a hug; she stayed with her arms wrapped around Jason.

"Hey, Shay!" Shane's hopeful voice greeted her.

Shay turned towards her brother quickly, "So, Shane," she rolled her eyes, "I hear you got a round a bit the past year or so."

"Oh," Shane's smile faded, "Yeah, about that…"

Shay shook her head.

"I'm guessing you know about me and Cait, too," Nate offered.

"You're very right," Shay nodded shortly.

"Look, Shay," Nate stepped closer to her, "the vow I made said to myself, God and my future wife, and as far as I see it, Caitlyn is my future wife. And, yeah, the timing was a little off, but I don't regret it and I wouldn't take it back. I love her more than anything and we will be married one day…"

"Awe," Shay couldn't help but gush mockingly, "Nate-y is all grown up. Who'da thunk it?"

"Shut up," Nate grumbled his face growing bright red.

Shay laughed wrapping her arms back around Jason.

"I wish I could take it all back," Shane told her quietly, "they were all drunken mistakes and I would give anything to take them all back. Anything."

"Damn," Shay muttered playfully, "I hate this place."

"What?" the three guys around her looked at her strangely.

"It makes me be all soft and I'm not real sure I like that," Shay pouted, "I understand, Shane. As bad as I want to bitch you out…I can't. And it's really irritating, let me tell you."

"That's what Camp's good for," Shane chuckled, "find yourself through your music."

"Music had nothing to do with it," Shay continued to pout.

"Awe, don't sulk, Shay-Shay," Shane grinned brightly at his sister, "it's a place of new beginnings," he pulled her away from Jason and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before reaching out dramatically, "there's a whole new world out there!"

"A dazzling place I never knew…" Shay sang playfully.

"I've missed your voice," Jason whispered in her ear.

She smiled to herself a little and moved back in his arms.

"Alright, meeting in session!" Brown called over the group.

Shane winked discretely at his sister before turning to face his uncle.

A half hour later, Shay sighed agitatedly; she was bored out of her mind. She was sitting sideways on a table bench leaning against Jason with her legs thrown over Nate's lap.

"Do you have something to say, Shay?" Brown gave her a disapproving look, but smiled.

Shay flipped in the finger before resting her head back on Jason's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Brown announced, "Meeting adjourned! Classes start in two hours! Let's rock!"

"What'd he talk about?" Shay asked as the group cleared out.

"You're asking me?" Shane raised his eyebrow at her.

"Not just you, Jay? Nate?" she looked at Nate and went to turn her head to look at Jason, but couldn't because his cheek was rested against the top of her head.

She then realized he was snoring lightly and laughed before moving causing his head drop down before snapping back up.

"What?" he asked groggily.

Shay laughed, "That's the Jason we've all come to know and love."

Jason smirked a little before pulling her into his lap and tickling her.

"Jay! Stop!" she screeched between fits of laughter, "Jase! Jason Matthew Greene!!"

"What is going on here?" a stern voice with a slight Spanish accent asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Torres," Jason, Nate and Shane muttered together.

Mrs. Torres laughed and put her hands on her hips, "How many times have I told y'all to call me Connie?"

"Sorry, Connie," the guys spoke together again.

Shay's eyes darted to the pretty, dark skinned woman standing in front of her.

"Shay-Bay this is Connie Torres, Mitchie's mom," Shane introduced, grinning.

"I gathered by the Torres," Shay smirked, sending a mock glare back at her brother.

"Shut it, Shay," Shane pretended to glare back, "Anyways, Mrs. Tor…" his words drifted when he saw the real glare from Connie, "Connie, this is my twin sister, Shay Michaela Grey!"

"You have a twin?" Connie asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, it's a really long story," Shane shook his head and bit the inside of his lip.

"I'm sure I'll hear about it," Connie laughed, "anyways, it's nice to meet you, Shay. But I'm off to the kitchen to see if my helpers are here yet," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Nate chuckled before Connie walked off.

"Helpers?" Shay questioned, "What am I missing?"

"You know about the who Mitchie thing, right?" Shane started; Shay nodded, "well, her and Caitlyn are supposed to be helping her again this year."

"Well, they were smooth out when I left," Shay laughed, "and I should've been right there with them."

"Still a sleeper are we?" Jason chuckled.

"Says the man that fell asleep during a 'very important' meeting," Shay laughed making air quotes around her uncle's words.

"I have no idea what was discussed," Shane shook his head.

"Just the rules," Nate told him, "ya know, no alcohol, drugs, and all that stuff. No relationships with campers…whoa! We have a problem!"

Shay laughed, "Ah-ha!"

"Not funny," Nate and Shane muttered together.

"Oh, very funny," Shay laughed again.

A few minutes later, the mess hall doors flew open and Caitlyn and Mitchie ran in frantically.

Their boyfriends laughed as the girls past by not even noticing them.

A few minutes later, Caitlyn and Mitchie came back out of the kitchen and sat with their boyfriends and friends.

"She decided she didn't need you?" Shane chuckled, kissing Mitchie forehead.

Shay clicked her tongue twice waving her hand between Shane and Mitchie, "No relations with campers, remember?"

"Shay," Shane whined, keeping his arms around his girlfriend.

"I'd hate to report you," Shay shook her head, a smirk growing on her face.

"What do we have to do?" Nate and Shane asked together.

"Cover for me, Caity and Mitch when we go shopping tomorrow," Shay crossed her arms.

"You can't leave camp," Nate objected.

"And you can't have a relationship with a student," Shay shrugged.

"I hate you," Nate muttered.

"You have three hours," Shane told her sternly, "No more. And this is a one time thing."

"I seriously doubt that," Shay shook her head.

"Pushovers," Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed, high-fiving each other before Shay.

"I still got it," Shay smirked arrogantly.

Nate and Shane shook their heads, but said nothing.

After breakfast, the mass of students and teachers separated into their classes.

Shay stood before her song writing group, "Alrighty, guys! Let's do this shit!"

The group laughed as she continued, "I'm assuming everybody here knows how to read music. Am I right?"

A small girl in the back raised her hand.

"What is it?" Shay asked nicely.

"I-I can't read music," the blond bit the inside of her lip.

"What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Abbi," she answered.

"Well, Abbi, why don't you stay after class and we'll figure out a schedule to teach you how to, okay?" Shay winked at the young girl.

Abbi nodded enthusiastically and Shay continued with the class.

Shay's classes were going great and she couldn't wait till meet up with her 'family' at lunch.

After her last morning classes, she sprinted to the mess hall and jumped on Jason's back.

"Oh, she's back," Shane smirked seeing his sister grinning as she threw her arms and legs around Jason.

"Hey, Jay," she whispered in his ear.

"Huh?"

"I love you."

* * *

**You like? I hope so! Let me know by pushing the pretty little review button!!!!!! Mwah!!!!**


	7. It's Good to have You Back

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! Y'all are amazing!! Ha! Two in one week! Go me! Lol. I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no. ]=**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoken in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**It's Good to Have You Back:**

Jason froze as her whisper filled his ears. She loves him. _'Surely not,'_ he thought to himself before going to turn around.

Shay kept her arms and legs around him as he turned, wanting to stay at eye level with him.

As he turned, he moved his arms under her butt to keep her steady. He gaped back at her, "What?"

"I love you," she said slowly, "I have since June 1st, 2003."

Then she kissed him with everything she had in her.

The group in around the cafeteria gasped, but neither Jason nor Shay heard, they were too lost in each other.

Shane grinned boyishly at the kissing couple, happy that his sister was coming back and that his band mate/best friend would be happy again, as well.

Caitlyn and Mitchie bit the inside of their bottom lips to keep from squealing.

Nate simply smirked and shook his head.

While Brown and Dee were about to bust with excitement that their niece was back.

Shay pulled back from Jason when air was absolutely necessary, but stayed wrapped around him.

"I love you, too," Jason breathed out, "since June 1st, 2003."

"Okay! Okay!" Brown interrupted them, "Show's over!" he laughed, "You two are being a very bad example to our campers. You know there's no PDA," he continued to chuckle.

"Yes sir!" Shay saluted mockingly as she slid to the ground, but stayed very close to Jason.

"It's good to have you back, Shay-Shay," Brown winked before walking away.

"It's good to be back," Shay whispered to herself and she felt Jason's lips against her hair.

"I knew you two couldn't deny it for long," Shane grinned arrogantly.

"Oh, shut it, Shane," Shay rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't," Shane shrugged.

"Mitch," Shay whined over to her new friend.

Mitchie laughed, catching on before she leaned over and kissed Shane lightly.

"That's not fair," Shane pouted, pulling away from his girlfriend and turning towards his sister.

Shay shrugged, "You'll get over it."

The rest of the day went great for everyone! During Shay's open period, she joined Shane's hip-hop class, which Caitlyn and Mitchie were also in, and helped him teach some basic moves.

After dinner, the girls separated themselves from their boyfriends and headed back to cabin 7 to get ready for bed and chit chat.

"Shay-Bay, it's really great to have you back," Caitlyn grinned after she changed into her pajamas, which consisted of lime green short cheer shorts and a hot pink fitted tank.

"Well, Caity, it's great to be back," Shay beamed. She had changed into a pair of electric blue cheer shorts, which she had taken from Caitlyn, and a gray fitted tank.

Mitchie's pajamas were a little more modest than the other girls. She wore loose fitting red and black plaid, drawstring pants and a black fitted tank, "So, girls, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Shopping!" Caitlyn and Shay shouted.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mitchie shrugged with a silly expression on her face, "silly me."

Shay laughed, "You're so cute."

"I wanna say thanks," Mitchie pondered, "but you said it like you were talking to a five year old."

"Well, you kinda looked like a five year old when you said it," Caitlyn told her with an almost 'duh' tone.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie protested, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"It's not safe siding against, Shay," Caitlyn shook her head, "but in this case, I'm neutral."

"Yeah, yeah," Mitchie muttered playfully.

"What?" Caitlyn held up her hand in mock defense, "I am."

Shay mouthed, 'Watch,' to Mitchie discretely before turning to Caitlyn sticking out her bottom lip and 'puppy eyes', "But, Caity, I thought you'd always be on my side. I thought you loved me."

Caitlyn licked her lips and tried to keep a stern face, but was failing miserably.

"Caity," Shay whined, sticking her lip out further.

"Damn it," Caitlyn muttered causing Mitchie and Shay to bust out laughing.

"You planned this?!" Caitlyn screeched.

"Of course," Shay grinned as she shrugged.

"I hate you both," Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"Nope," Mitchie and Shay shook their heads before laughing again.

They stayed up and talked for few hours and then fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, Shay's alarm went off loudly causing the three girls to grumble words that aren't suitable for this story.

Shay rolled out of bed first and went to the shower. After showering, she changed into black skinny jeans, a deep purple tank and her Converse before straightening her hair.

She laughed as Mitchie grumbled passed her and into the bathroom.

"What the hell possessed you to set your alarm for 5:30 in the morning?" Caitlyn muttered, still in bed.

"We have to be outta here before Uncle Brown gets up," Shay reminded her, "I told you this last night."

"You're a bad example for us young ones," Mitchie smirked coming out of the bathroom wearing dark skinny jeans, a red tunic with a black, thick belt at her waist and black boots.

"You come to love me for it though," Shay smirked as Mitchie began combing her hair.

Caitlyn grabbed her clothes and sauntered to the bathroom, mumbling profanities as she went.

"She's not a morning person," Shay stated sarcastically.

"Really?" Mitchie mocked surprise, "I would have never guessed!"

The girls laughed and continued to get ready.

Finally, Caitlyn came out of the bathroom wearing a lime green tank with a hot pink and black, thick checkered belt around her waist, a torn up mini over black leggings and hot pink Converse. Oh, and a smile!

She threw her wet hair up in a messy bun and dumped her pajamas with the rest of her things, "You two ready?"

"Yep!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie followed Shay to the guys' cabin and looked at each other strangely.

"Shay, why are we at the guys' cabin?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"To make sure they remember we're leaving," Shay shrugged, "and to tell them we may be gone longer than they planned."

Caitlyn laughed lightly as she shook her head, "Maybe Camp was too big of a jump for you."

"But aren't you glad I'm back?" Shay pretended to pout.

"More than anything," Caitlyn smirked before linking arms with Shay and then Mitchie, "let's do this shit!"

Shay and Mitchie laughed as they walked up the stairs to the cabin lightly.

The opened and closed the door quietly before tip toeing to their respectful boyfriends and jumped onto them, squealing.

"What the hell?!" Nate sat up quickly, only to be stopped by Caitlyn's lips.

Shane grumbled something before turning over quickly and pulling Mitchie under him before kissing her eagerly.

Jason's groans of annoyance turned into moans of pleasure as Shay sucked on his neck lightly before meeting his lips.

"You still really suck at the whole sneaking thing," Shane told his sister indirectly as he rolled to the side of his girlfriend.

He was answered by his sister's moan.

"Dude! Jason!" Shane griped, "As glad as I am that you and my sister are together, I seriously don't need to see and/or hear this!"

Shay was now straddling Jason and their tongues were dueling for dominance, but Shane had broken their moment and they were now both pouting.

"You're not looking straight at them," Caitlyn grimaced, disgust quite evident in her voice.

She was laying cuddled up against Nate with her arm flung over his bare torso and his arm was wrapped around her back.

"Shut it, Caitlyn Grace," Shay snapped playfully.

"I don't have to," Caitlyn argued childishly.

"Yeah-uh, I said so," Shay did the same.

"Girls!" Nate stopped them, "Why are you her so God forsaken early?"

"Because we're going into town, remember?" Shay told them.

"Three hours," Shane muttered.

"Give or take," Shay shrugged playfully.

"Shay," Shane grumbled.

"Shane," Shay mocked.

"Fine," he caved easily, "but you owe me."

"I know," Shay smirked, knowing how to make things up to all three of them, "but we must be going!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie squealed as the pulled away from their boyfriends and stood up.

"We'll see y'all tonight," Shay winked before leaving the cabin.

"What do you have planned?" Caitlyn asked immediately after they were out of ear shot.

"So much more than you'll ever know," Shay grinned, "I'll explain in the car. Let's go!"

After getting in Shay's Jeep Liberty, they sped off to the nearest mall about and hour out.

"So, what's your plan?" Mitchie asked from the back seat.

"On sec," Shay held up her finger as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed familiar numbers.

"Ello?" a tired Brown's voice came thru the line.

"Hey, Uncle Brown," Shay smiled and she heard Caitlyn and Mitchie gasp, "I was thinking, I'd really like to go out tonight with Shane, Jason and Nate, to get some kind of alone time with them, so I can catch up on the past two years…"

"Really?" Brown was a little shocked.

"Yes," Shay answered shortly, "but I was wondering if you'd allow me to steal Caitlyn and Mitchie for the night too?"

"You would have to speak to Connie first about Mitchie," Brown told her, quite happy about the change of Shay's behavior, "but I know Melinda trusts you with Caitlyn."

"I'm glad you're happy about this because we're on our way to the mall," Shay laughed, anticipating his reaction.

"Shay Michaela!" Brown grumbled, "What about your classes?"

"We got it covered," Shay told him nonchalantly, "Jason only had two classes, so he'll take my first two classes and then Shane and Nate will take my classes during their free period."

"You have them thinking they have to cover you, don't you?" Brown asked knowingly.

"Yes sir," Shay laughed lightly.

"I think I'll pester them," Brown chuckled, "I'm really glad you're back, Shay, but you can't run the roads with my campers. This is a one time deal, you got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Brown. Loud and clear," Shay grinned.

"Have Mitchie call her mother, please," Brown was practically begging, "I hate when I have to be uncool, you know this."

Shay laughed, "We'll call her. Okay."

"Okay. Have fun, Shay. Come back in one piece, all of you."

"We will be."

After Shay hung up she looked to Caitlyn and Mitchie, who were holding back laughter, before returning her gaze to the road.

"Mitch, he said you have to call your mom," Shay told her.

"We told her last night at dinner," Mitchie informed her back, "she said as long as I bought her something."

Shay laughed, "Will do. And while we're there remember we all have dates tonight."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! Let me know! Luvs!**


	8. Make Up!

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds guys! They mean a lot!! I'm really glad y'all are liking this story…Because, honestly, I didn't think it'd go over well. But, anyways, thanks again! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!! R&R!**

**_Warning!_ This chapter has M rated material in it! Just FYI.**

**Disclaimer: Still, no…So sad.**

**

* * *

**

**Make Up!:**

The girls squealed as the parked at the mall before they jumped out and sprinted towards the mall.

It didn't take them long before they found their outfits for the night and the spent the rest of the time trying to find Shay a new wardrobe.

"It's at times like this I wish the guys were with us to hold our bags," Mitchie laughed as she tried to balance her mounds of bags.

"I concur," Shay nodded, trying to do the same.

After eating lunch and shopping for a few more hours, it was time for them to prepare for their dates.

Shay drove them to a large house not to far from the mall.

"Where are we?" Mitchie asked.

"Uncle Brown's," Shay answered shortly before getting out and gathering her things; Caitlyn and Mitchie followed.

Shay let herself in by using the hidden key under the welcome mat and walked to one of the back room and began getting dressed, again, Caitlyn and Mitchie followed.

After showers, they all blow dried their hair and put their dresses on.

Caitlyn wore a light pink dress with a sweetheart neck line that was outlined in black satin and fell to the middle of her thigh. She paired with black pumps and black chunky jewelry.

She gelled her air into natural curls before pulling her bangs into a poof on top of her head and let the rest fall naturally.

Mitchie wore a black sweetheart dress with red tool lining the neckline. The dress was fitted to the waist and then a-lined out into pleads that fell to the middle of her thigh. She teamed it with red pumps and jewelry.

She curled her hair into ringlets and let it fall to the middle of her back before she straightened her bangs and let them swoop to the side.

Shay wore a light pink satin, sleeveless dress that hugged her curves tightly, but sophisticatedly. She wore white peep toe pumps and sliver jewelry.

She straightened her hair into a cute bob and let her bangs fall over one of her brown eyes a little.

"There's the Shay I know," Caitlyn smiled as she entered the room Shay had dressed in.

"Do I look okay?" Shay asked extremely self conscious.

"You look great, Shay!" Caitlyn assured her with a smile.

"Yeah, Jason may have a problem keeping his hands to himself," Mitchie winked when she joined them.

Shay blushed a little and bit the inside of her lip.

Caitlyn laughed, "That's not something I'm used to, you blushing, I mean."

Shay shrugged before changing the subject, "You two look great!"

"Thanks!" the other two girls chimed together.

"I need Shane and Nate's numbers," Shay told them as they were leaving.

Shay pressed in the numbers as she was given them before texting:

[Meet us in the parking lot at 7:30. Wear your last dance suits. I know you brought them. ;]

Thanks for your help today! Love you!]

[Shay-Shay]

The guys looked at their phones strangely before looking at each other with the same expressions.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"You never know with Shay," Shane shrugged, "but we better start getting dressed cuz you know they're impatient."

Jason and Nate laughed before going to their closets and pulling out their suits that were supposed to be save for the final dance at camp, but, obviously, Shay had other plans.

Brown had pestered the guys all day asking where Shay, Caitlyn and Mitchie were.

Shay lied smoothly, Jason had outrageous stories, while Nate stuttered and mumbled (he was never much of a liar).

Nate wore a black suit with a white shirt. His hair was styled in tight curls.

Shane wore black tight slacks with a midnight blue shirt and black tie. He straightened his curly hair and messed it up a little before loading it with a million hair products.

Jason wore a light gray suit with a black shirt and tie. As he was about to straighten his hair, he remembered that Shay has always like his curls, so he stopped and he gelled his hair into messy curls.

They walked out of their cabin and to the parking lot where they found their limo waiting for them; again, they looked at each other confused before getting in and finding no girls.

"I'm so freakin' confused," Jason sighed as he settled in to seat.

"You're not the only one," Nate shook his head as the vehicle started out of camp.

When the door opened to let them out they were at a nice Italian restaurant.

They made their way to the hostess with confused faces.

"Hello, Boys," Shay purred from behind them.

Jason, Nate and Shane turned around quickly and gaped at their girlfriends.

"Wow," Jason breathed out as he stared his girlfriend up and down.

"Beautiful," Nate whispered letting his eyes look Caitlyn over.

"C-Can I touch you?" Shane stuttered bringing all others out of their trances and bring them in to a fit of laughter.

Mitchie blushed a bright red as the group around her laughed, "Guys, it's not funny," she whined.

Shay, who had somehow found herself in Jason's arms, caught her breath from laughing before saying, "Mitchie, it was freakin' hilarious."

"Here! Here!" Caitlyn cheered still laughing.

When they recovered from laughing, the group was separated by couples and taken to different booths.

"You look beautiful," Jason whispered as they were seated.

"Thanks," she blushed a little, "I like your hair curly."

"I know," Jason chuckled, "that's why I did it."

"Awe, you're so sweet," Shay gushed playfully.

"I try my best."

"Sorry about my, uh," Shane started as he and Mitchie sat in a cozy back booth.

"It's okay, Baby," Mitchie cooed, laughing a little.

"So, how'd you three pull this off?" Shane asked.

"This is all Shay," Mitchie assured him.

"Of course it is."

"You look beautiful, Caity," Nate smiled softly as he reached across the table to touch her cheek lightly.

"Thanks," she whispered back, leaning in to his touch.

"I love you," he told her quietly.

"I love you, too."

After eating, they were brought back to Brown's house.

"Shay," Shane accused, "what are we doing here?"

"Did I forget to mention we had tomorrow off too?" Shay asked innocently, "To, ya know, catch up?"

"I wanna know what overwhelming power do you have over our uncle?" Shane questioned.

"Actually, being off tomorrow was all his idea, 100 percent, completely Brown Christopher Cesario," Shay held her hands up in defense, "swear."

They climbed out of the limo and walked to the house and let themselves in. The couples separated into the guest rooms.

"This feels so unreal," Jason whispered as he wrapped his arms around Shay from behind after closing the bedroom door behind them.

"It's real," Shay turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, "I'm here."

"You won't leave again?" He asked unsurely.

Shay swallowed hard and moves her arms to around his torso and pressed herself to him, "No. I'm here to stay."

"I've missed you so much, Shay," Jason continued to whisper as he dropped his head to nuzzle her neck.

"I've missed you too, Jase," She told him back quietly, "There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you."

"Ditto," he told her back, holding her tightly.

"Make up for lost time?" she offered with a sexy smirk.

He replied by kissing her shoulder softly and then started trailing kisses along her neck and jaw.

She moaned as he nipped the skin at the crook of her neck softly and then made his way to her lips.

The kiss was soft at first, but grew fervent with passion.

Shay's arms moved back around his neck and her fingers played with his curls.

He pulled away when he needed air and pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you."

She sighed contently, "I love you, too, Jason."

"Do you know how long I've waited to her that?" He asked quite seriously.

"Six years?" she offered knowingly.

"Six years."

"I love you," Mitchie told Shane between kisses, "so much."

"I love you, too," he whispered before moving his lips to her neck, "much more than I could ever tell you."

She moaned loudly as he started sucking on her pulse point, "Shane."

"Hmm?" he mumbled before kissing her lips passionately.

Mitchie found herself completely lost as she tugged at his hair slightly; he deepened the kiss quickly and rubbed circles on her hips with his thumbs.

When air became necessary again, he wasted no time before sucking on her neck again.

Mitchie moaned and pressed herself closer to him, tugging at his hair again.

Shane's hands went to her back and fiddled with her zipper; she froze.

"Sh-Shane—I, uh, I'm n-not r-r-ready," she stammered uncontrollably, pushing away from him, "I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay," Shane pulled her back to him and held her head to his chest, "I should be the one sorry."

Caitlyn sat on the bed anxiously before she kicked off her shoes. Her and Nate's physical relationship hadn't really been the same since they'd had sex. It was like they were scared it'd happen again, so they were scared to really touch each other.

"What's wrong?" Nate questioned as he too slipped off his shoes, noticing her worried expression.

"Nothing," Caitlyn smiled pushing away any negative thoughts, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive," she smirked before standing and pacing to him. She looked at him deeply for a second, trying to plan what to do next.

"What?" Nate laughed a little.

"Kiss me," she demanded lightly, "and don't hold back like we have been. I want you to really…"

Nate pulled her towards him sharply and pressed his lips against hers firmly and almost immediately asked for entrance by tracing his tongue along her bottom lip; she allowed him gratefully.

They both moaned as their tongues dueled for control. Eventually, Caitlyn gave in and let him explore every part of her mouth.

She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders quickly and then brought her hands back to his chest and her fingers played with his buttons before she began unbuttoning them.

He groaned as she pulled away and began kissing his neck and the newly exposed skin of his chest.

"Caity," he growled lightly, gripping her hips.

She smiled a little before un-tucking his shirt and unbuttoning and removing it completely. She ran her hands down his chest and abs before kissing him again.

He groaned again as her tongue darted past his lips and began exploring his mouth.

His hands went to the back of her dress and unzipped it quickly before pulling away and removing the straps from her shoulder and then pushing the dress down.

Caitlyn stepped out of the dress and backed up onto the bed motioning for him to join her; he crawled on top of her, trailing kisses at the top of her panties and up her stomach. He kissed down the top of her bra causing her to arch into him as she moaned.

His hand reached behind her and unclasped her bra before removing it completely and throwing it on to the floor.

Nate mouth moved along her breasts softly before traveling back up her neck to her lips. His hand moved from her hip to her breast and caressed it gently causing her to moan loudly.

He pressed himself against her center, letting her know exactly what she was doing to him; she groaned as her hand moved from his back to his belt.

"Nate," she whined when she couldn't get his belt undone.

He chuckled before unbuckling his belt and putting her hands back where she undid them hastily and pushed them down.

Nate kicked them off completely before he again trailed kisses down her body, stopping just above her underwear.

He sat back on his knees and looked her up and down for a second before hooking his fingers on either side of her panties and pulling them down, his body following them.

He crawled back over her and kissed her with everything he had him before shoving two of his fingers into her, pumping them in and out.

"God, Nate!" Caitlyn moaned loudly and grabbed onto his shoulders.

Her breaths became quick as he continued to move is fingers in and out, "Nate, I need you."

He removed his fingers at once and let her push down his boxers. His hand hitched her leg around his waist and he pushed into her quickly.

They both moaned out as he started moving slowly.

"Nate," she called out, wrapping her other leg around him while her fingers dug into his back, "faster."

He grunted as he picked up his pace and kissed her neck.

"Nate," she cried out repetitively as her climax approached, "Nate."

She let her body take control and rocked against him quickly, calling out his name.

He moved back to his slower pace as her climax hit, giving her more pleasure.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear, pushing her through her orgasm until she bit down on his shoulder cover her screams of pleasure pushing him to his release.

"Dear God," she panted after he collapsed onto her before repeating, "I love you," over and over in his ear.

No one knew what was to come, but all that mattered at that moment, to any of the six young adults, was that they were with the one they loved and they would live for that moment and that moment alone.

* * *

**You like? I hope so! Let me know! I know it may be a little unrealistic, but it had to be. Sorry. Review please!!!**


	9. Back at Camp

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Let me know, pleeeease!!**

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh.**

**Disclaimer 2: Don't own the songs either. How sad. Belong solely to Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift and Jonas Brothers…**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoken in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Back at Camp:**

The next morning, Shay smiled as she woke up and felt that Jason's arms were still wrapped securely around her. She inhaled deeply and took in everything around her; she was so happy that she couldn't even explain it. She had her 'family' back and it was amazing.

She felt Jason's lips brush over her hair, "Good mornin'," his voice was thick with sleep.

"Good mornin', Honey," she kissed his bare chest lightly.

"Hmm," he mumbled, holding her tightly against him.

Shay laughed at him quietly before she tried to move out of his arms.

"No," he commanded, pulling her back to him.

"Jay," she whined, "I'm hungry."

She pulled away and saw him pouting. She laughed before kissing his sulking lips softly, "We have all day together, Baby…"

"We have two years to catch up on," Jason muttered, avoiding her gaze.

"Jay, please don't," she pleaded with him, touching his cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out before pulling her back to him, "It's just I've missed you so much, I don't wanna spend any moment I could be with you, without you."

Shay held on to him tightly and sighed into his chest, "I understand."

Mitchie woke to the feeling of Shane's lips pressing softly against her neck and jaw; she turned lightly and let her lips meet his in a soft kiss.

"Good morning, Angel," Shane smiled at her lovingly.

"Good morning, Handsome," she grinned back at him, pushing a stray black curl out of his eye, "You sleep well?"

"Of course," he smirked, "I had the most beautiful girl in the world next to me."

Mitchie laughed, "You're so cheesy, it hurts."

"You know you love it," Shane continued to smirk.

"Nope," she shook her head with a big grin, "just you."

"That's enough," he smiled before capturing her lips again.

Caitlyn woke when she felt Nate's finger run along her face gently. She let her eyes flutter open and blinked them a few times to adjust to the sun pouring in the room before asking tiredly, "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," he answered quietly, continuing to brush his finger tips along her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered to him, reaching out to touch his cheek as well.

"I love you, too, Baby," Nate smiled before leaning over and kissing her lightly.

They lie there silently content until Caitlyn broke it with a disgusted groan.

"What?" Nate asked a little shocked.

"I smell like…" her words drifted off as she gasped.

"Baby, what is it?" Nate began to panic.

"We—We, uh, last night," she stumbled to find the right words, "we shouldn't—we promised—Oh, God."

Nate laughed at her a little, "Caity, it's okay," he cupped her cheek lightly, "I love you and I fully intend on marrying you someday," he smirked a little, "plus, we broke our promise a while ago."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at him playfully, "I'm glad you find it amusing."

He continued to laugh and she smacked his arm lightheartedly, "Well, I'm going to take a shower because I smell like sex."

"I'll join you," he winked, "since we're breaking promises and all."

Shay was finally able to escape from Jason's grasp and go down to the kitchen.

She pulled out eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator and started cooking.

"Ya need some help?" Mitchie's voice startled her a little.

"Sure," Shay turned around a smiled softly, "You know how to make pancakes?"

"I've been cooking since I was three," Mitchie smirked, "I think I've mastered pancakes."

"Well, I have to make sure because I've seen some pretty smart people mess up pancakes," Shay laughed, "your boyfriend is one of them."

Mitchie laughed as she gathered the ingredients she needed, "Why does he have to be _my_ boyfriend. Why can't he be _your_ brother?"

"Because I don't want to be tied to him at the moment," Shay winked as her brother appeared in the doorway.

"Well, can't he be like Nate or Jason's best friend?" Mitchie pondered, laughing as she mixed the ingredients together, "that way _neither_ of us are tied to him."

"I like that idea," Shay laughed as she scrambled the eggs.

"I'm offended," Shane pouted now fully in the kitchen.

"No you're not," Shay rolled her eyes.

Mitchie laughed before walking over to him and kissing him lightly before returning to the griddle.

Jason joined them a few minutes later and Nate and Caitlyn just as the food was done.

"You smell like sex," Shane muttered to Nate.

Nate nearly choked on what he was eating, but controlled himself before mumbling, "But we…"

"Having sex in the shower doesn't make the smell go away," Shane chuckled lightly, "whore."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Shay asked, "Secrets don't make buddies."

"Oh, but they keep them," Nate and Shane swooned together.

"Losers," Shay stuck her tongue out at them.

"But you love us," Shane winked at her.

"Negative."

After breakfast, the girls cleaned up and joined the guys in the living room.

"Whatcha watching?" Caitlyn asked before she snuggled up to Nate on the couch.

"Nothing," he muttered, "Jason and Shane were arguing over whether to watch a documentary on some kind of bird or MTV."

"It's very informational," Jason pouted.

"I'm sure it is, Baby," Shay laughed before kissing him lightly, "But I have the best idea in the world," she flung her arms up dramatically.

"And what is that?" Jason asked, laughing at his girlfriend.

"You let me, Caity and Mitch pick what we watch," Shay offered.

"Yeah," the guys rolled their eyes together, "right."

"I knew this was gunna be difficult," Shay huffed, "but if I must."

'What?' Mitchie mouthed to a smirking Caitlyn.

'Just watch,' Caitlyn mouthed back.

"Shane," Shay pouted, "can I please have the remote?"

"No," Shane shook his head stubbornly.

"But, but," Shay continued to frown, "it would me the world to me," she got up and walked over to him.

"No, Shay," Shane stood his ground.

"Damn it," Shay muttered and Shane smirked victoriously...well, that was until Shay tackled him and knocked him out of the chair and snatched the remote off the floor, "HA!"

"You fall for it every time, Shane," Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she laughed, "every time."

Shay flipped through the channels until she saw _Gone with the Wind_ had just started; she sent a questioning glance to the other girls in the room who nodded in agreement.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shane groaned as he sunk into the chair..

"Oh, hush," Mitchie rolled her eyes at him before sitting in his lap.

The girls watched the movie quietly and cried through it, while the guys made annoying groans, which earned them several slaps and glares.

When the movie was over…four hours later…Shay announced that if they'd leave now they could make it back to camp for 'Camp Fire Jam'.

"So, Caity," Shay started as the girls entered the bedroom, "you wanna explain the massive hickeys on your neck to Momma Shay?"

"What?" Caitlyn gasped looking in the mirror and seeing the marks along her collar bone and began to stutter.

"Did y'all…?" Mitchie's question drifted uncomfortably.

Caitlyn bit the inside of her lip and held her head down before nodding.

"What!" Shay shot back, "Caitlyn Grace!"

"I wasn't supposed to happen," Caitlyn cried, "I just wanted him to kiss me like we used to before we had sex! Everything changed! It was like he was scared to even touch me! I don't know what I did so wrong…"

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong," Shay rushed to her quickly and wrapped her arms around her.

"Everything was so tense after the pregnancy scare…I didn't know what to do and he wouldn't even look at me, Shay. It was like he hated me…" Caitlyn began to cry.

"He doesn't hate you, Sweetie," Shay hugged the younger girl tightly, "he loves you more than this whole world," she pushed Caitlyn away and held her at arms length, "now no more tears, okay? Nate loves you and I love you and Mitchie loves you and everything will be fine. Now get dressed."

Caitlyn laughed a little before wiping away her tears, "Thanks, Shay. You're the greatest."

Shay shrugged, "I try my best."

When they were dressed, Caitlyn wore a brown shirt that read 'in case of an emergency break dance' in cut out different colored fonts with bright blue skinny jeans and orange Converse and she let her hair fall in her natural curls.

Shay wore a hot pink shirt with the MTV logo on it with the 'M' in zebra print and 'TV' in sloppy blue letters. She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and Converse before straightening her hair.

Mitchie wore a white and black animal print tank outlined in blue under a puffy, lacy, black shirt that gathered at the waist to reveal the tank. She teamed it with a pair of very skinny, black jeans, bright blue, pointed toe pumps and jewelry. She straightened her hair and let it fall to the middle of her back.

They met the guys in the foyer and headed back to camp.

As Shay predicted, they arrived about an hour before the jam started and they all signed up to perform.

The camp was filled with cheers as Peggy was introduced and again when she was finished.

The crowd let out 'polite' cheers as Tess was introduced.

"She seriously needs to learn a new song," Shay rolled her eyes, "she's been singing the same damn song for years."

"I was singing with her last year," Mitchie muttered.

"Ah, but you've learned better," Shane laughed, pulling her to him and kissing the side of her head.

Another round of polite claps.

"Next up, Mitchie Torres!"

The camp cheered loudly.

"Have fun!" Shane and Shay called to her.

As the music began, Mitchie dance behind the mike stand and she winked at Shane shortly before speaking:

"As many of you know, last summer I met the most wonderful guy in the world right here at Camp Rock and we've been going out for almost a year now and things are fantastic, but, also, many of you know that he's crazy, but I would haven't any other way," then she started singing:

La-de-da Yeah  
You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor cause he's calling u insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me  
even though you might be crazy  
And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
but now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me  
fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Ohh yeah!  
You took my hand and I pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and  
instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dyin to give it a try  
and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved  
And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me  
fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Ohh!  
We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
No one can change this heart of mine Oh!  
And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me  
fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Ohh yeah! Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah!

The music slowed and her eyes connected with Shane's.

One more thing I'd thought I'd share someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it  
And look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you, I'm in love

Her eyes never left Shane's as she walked back to her group.

"I love you," Shane whispered to her.

"I love you," Mitchie smiled before kissing him lightly.

"Give it up for Shay Grey!!"

Applause.

"Good luck, Baby," Jason kissed her softly as she made her way up to the stage with her guitar in hand.

Shay drug a stool from the side of the stage to the center and sat on it and began strumming quietly, "I wrote this song a while back, but nobody's ever heard it. See I was in love my best friend," she smiled at Jason, "and he was dating a complete bitch," she was referring to Tess, "but now he's with me and that's where he belongs."

She strummed a little faster and louder before singing:

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'  
But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer Captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that  
She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Oh  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me...  
Have you ever thought just maybe...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me...

"Thanks!" She grinned as the crowed roared.

She winked at Caitlyn who was setting up to perform.

"Stay," Caitlyn told her quietly before motioning to Mitchie to join them.

As Caitlyn began mixing beats together, Mitchie and Shay began humming singing 'oh' to the different beats.

"Uh-oh, here we go!" Shay danced, "Yo! This ya girls Shay, Cait and Mitch. We so hot, hot like a tamale. Hell nah! We hot like fire cuz it hotter. Not even water can put us out. We so hot, so fly, we're past the sky! **(Totally got most of that from my BFF.)**" Shay rapped causing the crowd to laugh.

After the rap, her and Mitchie continued to sing and dance with Caitlyn until the music stopped and crowed erupted in cheers.

After the girls left the stage, Brown came back to the center, "Now, for our last act, CONNECT THREE!"

**Nate **_Shane _All

**Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world, do anything we want  
We could stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us**  
You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable _**  
**__We could run forever if you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because i'd be with you  
I'll keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd done all these things  
yeah_  
You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
**I know we're inseparable**  
**I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
'Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
'Cause you know we're inseparable**  
You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

The girls ginned brightly as they ran to the stage and enveloped their boyfriends in tight hugs.

They didn't hear the cheers, see the disgusted look on Tess's face nor did they see Brown and Dee smiling brightly and shaking their head.

The six young people were too caught up and were loving ever second of it.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! Let me know! Luvs! BTW there are links for the outfits in my profile!!**


	10. Pajama Jam

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Let me know, pleeeease!!**

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh.**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoken in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Pajama Jam:**

As the three couples were heading back to the guys' cabin, they were stopped by Brown.

"What is it Uncle Brown?" Shay asked, noticing the pained look on her uncle's face.

"Ya know I'm not much on rules," Brown explained, "But when certain things start bothering other campers and instructors, I have to say something…"

"What's going on, Brown?" Shane asked irritably.

"You know that one of the main rules here are no student/instructor relations…" Brown started.

Caitlyn bit the inside of her lip and grasped Nate's hand tighter and swung her arm over her body to hold on to his arm, calming him as he tensed.

Shane's grip on Mitchie's waist as hers did on him.

"Who exactly are we bothering?" Shane snapped.

"Shane," Shay warned.

"No," he shook his head sternly, "I want to know exactly who my relationship is bothering. Tell me Brown."

"There have been a few complaints," Brown answered vaguely.

"Who?" Shane demanded, "Tess and her little posse?" he was fuming.

"Shane," Brown warned, "you know I would be bothered if it was just Tess…"

"Well, I'm not gunna break up with my girlfriend because of a few jealous girls," Shane growled; Mitchie bit down on the inside of her lip and whimpered slightly.

"Me either," Nate released Caitlyn's hand and put his arm around her waist before pulling her closely to him.

"I'm not saying break up," Brown shook his head, "Just not so much PDA. Okay, no PDA at all. That goes for you two, as well," he motioned at Shay and Jason, "I'm sorry that I have to be all strict and so completely uncool, but rules are rules."

"Whatever," Shane rolled his eyes before storming off, practically dragging Mitchie behind him.

Nate soon followed with Caitlyn stumbling behind him.

"I guess we'll be…" Shay motioned between herself and Jason before following at her brother and friends.

"…that bitch," Shay heard her brother ranting, "I can't believe she's up to her crap again. Ugh! You'd think she'd grow up at some point. What the hells wrong with her!"

"Shane," Shay called as she walked in the cabin, stopping his tirade, "calm down."

"That's easy for you to say," he snapped, "you haven't been told you can't actually be with your girlfriend."

Shay chuckled a little bit, "First off, I don't have a girlfriend and secondly, did you miss 'that goes for you two, as well,'" she mocked her uncle's accent as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "and he didn't say you couldn't be with them. He just said not in public."

"Same thing," Shane growled.

"Would you stop snapping at me?" Shay screeched, "I'm not the one who said it!"

"But you agree."

"I didn't say that!" Shay screeched again, yanking away from Jason, "I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"Since when does getting in trouble bother you?" Shane snapped, "You used to break ever rule imaginable and then some. Even yesterday and today, leaving camp without permission. That's the Shay I know. I don't know who you are, but you're not my sister."

"Maybe that's because I had to grow up when I was living by myself for two years!" Shay yelled, "If you had been there maybe you'd understand!" she screamed before running out of the cabin.

Jason shook his head at his best friend before following after his girlfriend.

"Good job, idiot," Caitlyn sneered before kissing her boyfriend and starting to leave.

"No," Nate stopped her, "I'm going with you."

Mitchie stood across from her boyfriend uncomfortably.

"Go ahead and leave," he muttered to her, "you know you want to."

"Shane," Mitchie pleaded.

"Just go!" he demanded before flopping down on his bed.

Mitchie whimpered sharply at the sound of his voice and scurried out of the room.

Jason found Shay pacing back and forth on the pier, muttering to herself. She didn't notice him come up to her and turned back to walk away, but he grabbed her by her hips and pressed her to him; holding her tightly.

"…of course, he doesn't know me," she continued to rant, "he hasn't been there for two damn years. What'd he expect for me to be the same girl? He's an idiot…" she stopped when she felt Jason sucking on her neck lightly; she moaned quietly.

"Are you finished yelling yet?" His lips brushed over her ear softly.

"Are you gunna kiss me to shut me up?" she pondered with a smirk, turning her head slightly to look back at him.

"I like that idea," he mumbled before kissing her tenderly.

Shay turned the rest of her body so she could wrap her arms around his neck; her lips never left his.

Mitchie walked around the camp with tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged herself.

Her head hung as she walked quickly, running into someone.

"Excuse me," Tess's snotty voice screeched.

Mitchie's eyes darkened as they met Tess's, "What's wrong with you?"

"Come again?" Tess rolled her eyes.

"Complain to Brown about me and Shane?" Mitchie almost yelled, "I've done nothing to you! Why do you insist on complicating everything?"

"Oh, but you've done everything, Mitchie," Tess smirked.

"What? What have I done?" Mitchie demanded.

"You have Shane Grey wrapped around your finger, you're best friends with his band mates," Tess's blue eyes darkened intensely, "I want Shane Grey. And I always get what I want."

"Not this time, Tess," Mitchie shook her head.

"Really, that's what Shay said," Tess smirked, "and I had Jason in a heartbeat."

"What?" Mitchie gasped.

"I wanted him then and I got him," Tess smiled evilly, "And I'll have Shane before you know. Just watch," with that Tess turned on her heel and skipped off to her cabin.

Before they got to the cabin, Caitlyn already had Nate's arms wrapped around her and his lips on her neck. Not that she didn't enjoy this normally, but she was agitated with Shane and was not finding it pleasurable at the moment, "Nate, stop," she commanded before opening the cabin door.

"But, Caity," he pouted, letting the door close behind him.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes before sitting on the bed, "How could he say that to her? Of course, he doesn't know her! He _left_ her…For _two_ years! Ughh!!!"

"Baby," Nate cooed, sitting next to her, "let them settle this. They'll work it out."

She groaned as she lay back on the bed and pulled her legs up with her, "I just don't wanna loose her again, Nate. The past few days have been great with her back, and, and I can't loose my best friend again."

"You won't loose her again," he told her knowingly, "me and Jason won't let her go."

Caitlyn laughed a little, "They're disgustingly cute."

"But they're happy and that's really all that matters," Nate smiled, crawling on top of his girlfriend, placing himself between her legs and keeping himself up with his forearms on either side of her head.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow at him, "No marks tonight, Mr. Black," she warned playfully, "Shay almost had a heart attack this morn…" her words drifted to a moan as Nate kissed her neck.

He kissed up her jaw and to her ear, "You take all the fun out of everything."

"Keep it up and you'll have to find somebody else to have fun with," she warned.

"Then you'd be jealous," he whispered huskily as he kissed her neck again.

"You think way too much of yourself," Caitlyn laughed a little, "way too much."

He smirked before kissed his way to her pulse point before starting to suck lightly; she moaned and her fingers found his curls quickly.

Nate's hand moved down to her waist and up her shirt a little, where he caressed the skin softly.

"Nate," she whined.

His lips met hers, reading her mind. She asked for entrance immediately and he gave in quickly. Their tongues battled for control, both too stubborn to give in to the other.

Shay was now lying on the pier with her head on Jason's chest and their legs intertwined. Jason had his arms placed firmly around her, holding her close.

"I don't think I've actually seen stars since the accident," Shay told him quietly, "they're beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you," he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled softly, "I love you, Jay. So much."

"I love you, too, Shay," he grinned, "I never thought you'd say that. Ever."

Shay laughed a little, "Ditto."

Mitchie sped back to her cabin in tears. She tore the door open quickly and gasped upon seeing a shirtless Nate on top of Caitlyn.

"Mitch…" Caitlyn started, pushing Nate off of her.

"No," Mitchie croaked, "continue. I need to talk to Shane anyways."

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called after her friend, but Mitchie was running towards Shane's cabin.

"What?" Shane demanded when he heard the door fling open. He was sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs pulled up slightly.

Mitchie ran to him quickly and kissed him hungrily.

Shane pushed her back in surprise, "What's going on, Mitch?"

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, clinging to him, "I'll give whatever I have, just don't leave me. If it's sex, I'll do it…"

"What are you talking about, Mitchie?" Shane demanded, "I'm not leaving you. I love you," his tone was soft now as he cupped her face lightly, "what gave you the idea that I'm leaving, Baby?"

"T-T-Tess," Mitchie sobbed.

"Mitchie, Baby, you know you can't believe anything she says," Shane pulled her close to him, "I would never leave you, especially for Tess. I love you."

"I love y-you too," she held on to him tightly, "so much."

When Shay's alarm went off the next morning, she had no clue how she had gotten to her cabin, but she did know that Jason was with her and he wasn't too happy with her alarm.

"Die, beep," he muttered, "die."

Shay laughed a little, "Baby, we gotta get up. We have classes to teach."

"No, night night," Jason shook his head.

She laughed again, "Well, you stay 'night night' and I'll send Uncle Brown to get you up," she removed herself from his arms and stood from her bed. She and him were still in their clothes from the previous night.

She looked over and found Caitlyn and Nate sound asleep in each others arms. She pulled out her new camera and snapped a picture of them before quickly gathering her things and showering.

When she came out of the bathroom, she found Caitlyn sitting on her bed and Jason still sound asleep on the other.

"Good mornin'," Caitlyn smiled lazily.

"Mornin'," Shay smiled back, "you sleep well?"

Caitlyn laughed a little, "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah," Shay chuckled, "I'm not sure how I got here."

"I'm sure Jay carried you," Caitlyn smirked, getting up and gathering her things before going into the bathroom.

"Hey, Jase," Shay cooed in her boyfriend's ear, "If you wake up, I'll build you a bird house."

One of Jason's eyes opened slowly, "Lie."

She pouted, "So? You have to get up!"

"Don't whine," he laughed, "its not cute."

"I am so cute," Shay argued.

"I didn't say you weren't," Jason's eyes opened, "I said pouting wasn't."

"Good, you're up, go change," she demanded pushing him out of the bed.

He landed on the floor with a loud thump and he scrambled up, "Not necessary."

"You love me anyways."

The day went by quickly as Shay taught, hung out with Jason and ignored her brother.

She was now back in her cabin with Caitlyn and Mitchie and they were getting ready for tonight's jam: Pajama Jam.

Mitchie showered and changed into red and white plaid pajama bottoms that tied with a thick white ribbon and a dark gray fitted tank.

"What?" Caitlyn gasped mockingly, "No ridiculous short outfits?"

"Shut up, Caitlyn," Mitchie whined playfully.

Caitlyn doubled over in laughter and Shay assumed she was missing something, but didn't let it bother her as she entered the bathroom. After showering, she changed into red and white patched with plaid, stripes and the Abercrombie emblem extremely short shorts that tied with a thick, white ribbon and a fitted white tank that showed a bit of her midriff.

Next Caitlyn showered and changed into hot pink fleece pants with Hollister embroidered in white letters on the hip and tied with a white string. She threw on a sky blue tank before walking out of the bathroom and pulling her hair into a messy bun.

The girls quickly pulled on some flip-flops and headed to cabin 1, the biggest cabin at Camp Rock.

The girls made their way through the crowd of people until the found their boyfriends.

Nate was wearing black basketball short and a gray muscle shirt and his Converse, Jason was wearing a white muscle shirt and blue and white plaid pajama pants with tennis shoes, and Shane was wearing Superman pajama bottoms, tennis shoes and a green muscle shirt.

Each guy greeted their girlfriend with a kiss before hugging the others.

As Shane turned to hug his sister, his jaw dropped.

"What?" Shay asked, trying to sink into Jason and miss Shane's shocked and angry glare.

"What?" she repeated.

"You look like a whore."

* * *

**Don't worry….Shay and Shane will fix everything out. And I realize I'm making him a huge jerk, but I have plans for it all. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know by hitting the pretty review button! Luvs!**

**BTW there are links to the girls' outfits in my profile!!**


	11. Preparing for Final Jam

* * *

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**You guys are amazing with the reviews!! And, again, I'm very sorry that it's taking me years to update! But I really hope you like this chapter! R&R please!!!**

**Disclaimer: That would be the biggest negative…EVER.**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoken in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Preparing for Final Jam:**

"Excuse me?" Shay gasped at her brother.

"You look like a whore," Shane repeated slowly.

"Shane…" Mitchie shook her head him.

"She does," Shane ranted, "those shorts barely cover her butt and that shirt's so tight you can see her bra thru it!"

"Shane," Caitlyn shot him a glare that clearly said 'I'll kill you'.

Shay pushed back her tears and glared at her twin, "And you'd know a lot about it. Whores, I mean. How many were there, Shane? One, two? Ten, twenty? Too many to count?" her eyes were dangerously dark, "Looks like the pot's calling the kettle black."

"Shay," Shane's whole demeanor changed.

"Don't 'Shay' me," Shay warned.

"I-I didn--," Shane stumbled over his words.

"Shut it," Shay demanded, "I don't wanna hear anymore of your crap," she rolled her eyes, "ya know, you're such an idiot. I don't even know what to think. How are you, Shane Grey, going to stand there and tell me I look like a whore? But I guess it takes one to know one," she glared at him, "I have to go."

"Shay," Shane called and tried to go after her.

"Leave her alone," Jason and Nate growled together, pushing Shane back.

"We'll go talk to her," Caitlyn motioned at herself and Mitchie before the two hurried out of the cabin.

They found Shay sitting on the dock with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms hugging herself tightly with her face buried in her knees.

"Shay," Caitlyn cooed, wrapping her arms around her best friend, "He…"

"Caity," Shay pleaded, "I just wanna be alone."

"Okay," Caitlyn whispered before kissing Shay's cheek, "Remember I love you and I'm here for you, Shay."

Shay nodded as more tears fell off her face as she whimpered, "Thanks."

She didn't know how long she'd stayed on the pier crying to herself or when she'd fallen asleep before she felt strong arms scoop her up.

She didn't open her eyes as she snuggled into the person's strong chest or as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She figured it was Jason and she stayed silent as he carried her.

"I'm sorry, Shay," Shane's hoarse voice whispered, "I didn't mean it. At all."

Shay didn't say anything.

"I thought about it after you left and I realized that I don't want to see you hurt," he continued, "I missed out on getting to be the protective brother when you started dating because of being on tour and then," he paused to think of the right way to put his words, "there is no other way to put it, abandoning you and, now, I'm making up for it. It was completely out of line and I'm sorry. But, I mean, I saw the way guys were looking at you and even the way Jason looked at you made me snap," he ranted, "whether its only by a few minutes or not, you're still my baby sister, and I will not stand for these sleezy guys undressing you with their eyes…"

Shay let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Shane stopped his rant.

"Undressing me with their eyes, huh?" she laughed.

"It's not funny, Shay," he whined, "I know you saw them looking at you."

"I didn't," Shay shook her head against his neck, "and even I did, they mean nothing to me. I love Jason and I know, and you know too, that Jason would never push me any further than I want to go. You have nothing to worry about, Shane, I promise," she kissed his cheek, "and if, by chance, Jason or any other guy 'undresses me with his eyes', you'll be the first to know."

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Shane grimaced causing her to laugh again.

"Are you this protective over Mitchie?" Shay giggled.

"Kinda," he answered shortly, "but I'd just maim someone over Mitch, but I'd kill somebody over you, I don't care who they are."

Shay laughed, "Ditto, Bro, ditto."

August was approaching fast, and there was one week until Final Jam. Campers were going crazy getting ready for the big finale. Instructors were working just as hard trying to prepare their students as well.

"Ugh," Caitlyn groaned, "I feel like crap."

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, concerned.

"I'm cramping horribly," Caitlyn whined.

"Period?" Shay inquired.

"Yeah," Caitlyn answered unsurely, "but I'm just like spotting. I don't know why it hurts so bad."

"Me either," Shay smiled a little.

"I feel like I'm gunna throw up," Caitlyn grumbled, clutching her stomach.

"Maybe you should stay in bed today," Shay offered.

"But we have to work on our song for Final Jam," Caitlyn said stubbornly.

"No," Mitchie shook her head, "you stay in bed and I'll work on my vocals with Shay and, hopefully, you'll be better by tomorrow and we can work on the music."

"You sure?" Caitlyn asked weakly.

"Yeah," Mitchie smiled softly, "now, we're leaving, you get some rest."

Mitchie and Shay then quietly left the cabin.

"I hope she gets better," Mitchie frowned slightly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Shay gave her an assuring smile before wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulders as they walked to their first classes.

"Where's Caity?" Nate asked at lunch, "I haven't seen her all day."

"She doesn't feel good," Shay told him, "I told her to stay in and rest."

"I'm gunna go see her," Nate stood quickly before dumping his tray and hurrying out of the mess hall.

"Hey," Nate cooed quietly upon seeing his girlfriend laying in bed, hugging herself.

"Hey," she said quietly, turning her head towards him and wincing slightly.

"What's wrong, Baby?" he asked worriedly, rushing to her bed.

"I don't really know," Caitlyn whimpered at the volume of her voice, even though she was whispering, "I think it's…err..that time of the month," she bit the inside of her lip.

"Oh," he nodded slowly.

"But its never been this bad before, Nate," tears sprang to her eyes as a sharp pain shot thru her head, "my head hurts soooo bad and my stomach keeps churning…Oh, I'm sorry, Nate, I know you're probably wigged out…"

"It's okay," he chuckled lightly before kissing her forehead and lying next to her.

He slid his arm under pillow and she winced slightly, "I'm sorry," he whispered before letting his free hand fall to her stomach.

He pushed up her shirt above her stomach and started rubbing small circles on her bare skin.

"That makes it feel better," Caitlyn mumbled, feeling her eyes droop.

Nate smirked before kissing the side of her head and whispering, "Sleep, my angel."

The next few days, Caitlyn woke up feeling worse and worse. She was throwing up, had splitting headaches and was moody as hell.

Nate and Shay spent their free periods with her and tried to convince her to go see the camp nurse, but she refused.

"Hey, Caity," Shay told her quietly the day before Final Jam.

"Huh?" Caitlyn groaned.

"I'm gunna go talk to Dee," Shay informed her, "if you need anything, call me or Nate, okay?"

"Kay," Caitlyn croaked before closing her eyes.

Shay walked to Dee and Brown's cabin and let herself in, "Aunt Dee?"

"In here!" Dee called to her niece.

Shay entered the living area and joined her aunt on the couch, "Cravings?"

Dee laughed as she looked down at the ice cream she had resting on her stomach and the Doritos she had at her side, "Yeah. Brown thinks I'm disgusting."

"It is disgusting, Aunt Dee," Shay laughed.

"You just wait till you're pregnant and you're craving all kinds of weird stuff," Dee warned playfully, "and you'll see what's disgusting."

Shay laughed lightly, "Ya know, I never really thought about marriage and kids, especially after the accident, but now, with Jason, it seems like a definite possibility."

Dee grinned, "You're growing up, Love. And I think Jason's perfect for you. He really missed you."

"That's what I've heard," Shay smiled to herself softly, "I missed him, too."

"I know," Dee patted her niece's leg sympathetically.

"So, do you know what it is?" Shay asked, placing her hand on Dee's stomach.

Dee shook her head, "No, and we're not gunna find out."

"What?!" Shay gasped, "How am I supposed to buy it clothes and decorate it's nursery if I don't know what it is?!"

"I didn't figure you'd wanna be this involved," Dee shrugged.

"I do, Aunt Dee," Shay assured her as an idea crept into her head, "Why don't I go with you to your next appointment and let the doctor tell me what you're having and then I'll throw the shower, buy clothes, decorate the shower and you can find out what it is at the shower?"

Dee laughed, "You were always the one for ideas and surprises, but you don't have to do that."

"But I want to," Shay whined, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!"

"Shay," Dee couldn't help but laugh at Shay's childish behavior.

"But, Dee, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!"

"Oh, God, fine," Dee laughed, "if it means that much to you."

"Awe, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Shay gushed, hugging Dee tightly.

"Anyways," Dee laughed, pulling herself out of Shay's tight grip, "you were worried about Caitlyn."

"Yeah," Shay then turned serious, "she's really sick."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, she said that she started her period, but it was really light and she's really sick to her stomach and has horrible headaches," Shay explained.

"Sh-Shay," Dee's voice shook with worry, "Have her and Nate had sex?"

Shay swallowed hard as all the pieces put themselves together, "She's pregnant."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Dee shook her head, "but I do want you to take her to Mary Anne and make her take a test. Then, after camp, we'll take her to the doctor."

"Melinda's gunna kill her," Shay felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Shay," Dee said sympathetically, "Melinda's never home anymore and David, well, he left."

"Oh, God," Shay gasped, "poor baby."

"Yeah," Dee said slowly.

"She can come stay with me. She has to. She can't raise a baby by herself," Shay began to rant.

"First off, we don't know if she's pregnant," Dee stopped her, "Secondly, she'll have Nate."

"He won't quit touring and Caitlyn wouldn't let him if he tried," Shay explained.

"We're not sure if she is!" Dee reminded her.

"What else could be, Dee?" Shay screeched.

"Could we think positively, please? She's seventeen years old, pregnancy is the last thing she needs."

Shay took a few calming breaths before speaking, "I'll go take her to the nurse."

"Let me know," Dee called after her.

Shay hurried back to her dorm and found Caitlyn sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Caity," Shay said slowly as she sat on the bed and grabbed Caitlyn's hands.

"What?" Caitlyn croaked.

Shay squeezed her hands tightly, "Cait, we think you're pregnant."

* * *

**You like?? I hope so! Let me know!! LUVS!**


	12. Final Jam

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Y'all are AMAZING with the reviews! And sorry it's taken me so long to update…I was gunna try and update before the holidays, but I have my gparents 50th wedding anniversary to deal with, so it was a little hectic. I hope this is worth the wait! R&R please! Love ya!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything, but Shay and the plot from this story. It's a sad, sad thing.**

**Also, I do not own the songs in this chapter either. The belong to the writers and Demi Lovato! Anyways…On ward we go!**

**Full Summary: Shane and Mitchie got together after Final Jam and have been going strong, despite the separation of Shane's touring, for a year. When they return to Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, they are surprised to find Shane's twin sister, Shay Michaela there as well. Shay and Shane haven't spoken in two years, since their parents' death. Their parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Connect 3 concert featuring Shay. And to the day, Shay had yet to perform, write or play any music, but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Final Jam:**

"No," Caitlyn shook her head stubbornly, "NO!"

"Caity," Shay squeezed the younger girl's hand tightly, "we don't know yet, let's just go to the nurse and take a test…"

"No!" Caitlyn screeched again, snatching her hands away from Shay, "I can't be! It'll ruin everything! Nate will hate me! My mom will hate me! You will hate me…!"

"Caitlyn Grace!" Shay yelled over; Caitlyn shut her mouth instantly, "No one is going to hate you, especially me and Nate. I love you like my baby sister and I could never, never hate you. And Nate loves you more than anything in this world. Yes, things will be tough, if you are pregnant, but we'll make it somehow. I promise."

"Shay," Caitlyn whimpered, "you won't leave me?"

"No," Shay shook her head, "Let's go, Baby."

Caitlyn stood shakily; Shay grabbed her hand and led her out of the cabin.

"Hey, Shay," the nurse, Mary Ann, greeted with a smile, "Caitlyn."

"Hey, Mary Ann," Shay smiled back.

"What can I do for you today?" Mary Ann asked politely.

"We need a pregnancy test," Shay told her quietly, "well, she does," she pointed her thumb in Caitlyn's direction.

"O-Okay," Mary Ann said slowly before walking to a small cabinet across the room and pulling out a small box, "the directions are on the box," she handed the box to Caitlyn, "and after you take the test we'll take some blood, okay?"

Caitlyn nodded slowly before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Her hands shook as she locked the door and opened up the box. She read the directions carefully over and over again before following them. She put the cap back on the test before leaving the bathroom and walking back into the nurse's station.

Shay held her hand as the nurse took Caitlyn's blood.

"Okay, Caitlyn," Mary said, "the test says positive, but I'll run some tests on the blood work and let you know the results from that in a few hours."

"The test said what?" Caitlyn asked dumbfounded.

"It came back positive, Caity," Shay smiled at her sympathetically.

"No," Caitlyn let tears drop off her face before covering it with her hands, "no, no, no…"

"Thanks," Shay smiled softly at Mary Ann before helping Caitlyn up, "Let's go, Baby."

When they got to the cabin, they were greeted by an extremely anxious, pacing Nate.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, hurrying to them and reaching out to Caitlyn, but she pulled away, "Caity, what's wrong?" his voice was soft and caring.

"Not now, Nate Baby," Shay shook her head and wrapped her arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

"But…" Nate protested, but Shay shook her head sternly, "Shay, that's not fair…"

"Go, Nate," she demanded softly.

"Shay," he tried again, but she shook her head and he left slowly.

"How am I gunna tell him?" Caitlyn cried, "It'll break his heart, he'll be so disappointed."

"We'll figure something out, Baby," Shay pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Just get some rest for now."

"What about Final Jam? And the dance?" Caitlyn began to panic.

"We'll see how you feel by then, okay?" Shay stroked her hair gently, "Now rest."

Caitlyn smiled softly, "Thanks, Shay."

A few hours later, Caitlyn woke up feeling better, physically. She still had a million thoughts running thru her head, but she was determined not to let it get in the way of her night. She had worked hard on the mixes for her and Mitchie's song, and it was going to go on!

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Mitchie laughed from her bed as Caitlyn sat up.

"Hey," Caitlyn smiled sleepily.

"How ya feelin'?" Mitchie asked, standing and walking to Caitlyn's bed.

"Actually, I feel fine," Caitlyn grinned, "I guess it was some kind of bug."

"Are you ready for tonight?" Mitchie gave Caitlyn her 'million dollar' smile.

"I think I am," Caitlyn smirked.

"Hey," Shay grinned when she entered the cabin with Jason, "You feelin' better?"

"I am," Caitlyn nodded.

"Good," she said shortly before plopping down on her bed; Jason followed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, hey!" Caitlyn protested playfully, "He can't be in here!"

"Oh, no," Shay winked, "that rule only applies for students."

"What happened to Brown's no PDA rule for you two?" Mitchie pondered mockingly.

"This is not public," Shay shook her head, "this is in the privacy of my cabin."

"Your cabin?" Mitchie mocked.

"Yep," Shay smirked before kissing Jason shortly.

"You gunna be up for Final Jam, KitKat?" Jason asked.

"I think so," Caitlyn smiled before turning to Mitchie, "You wanna practice for a little bit?"

"Let's go!" Mitchie exclaimed, jumping up.

Caitlyn laughed, "Let's go."

"I'm so glad we don't have class today," Shay snuggled close to Jason after the cabin door slammed behind Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Me too," he nuzzled his face in his girlfriend's neck, "I haven't had any real alone time with you since the beginning of the summer…I missed you," he mumbled into her skin.

"I missed you, too, Baby Boy," she kissed the top of his head before running her fingers thru his curls lightly.

Jason placed soft kisses on her neck before pushing himself up and hovering over Shay; holding himself up on his hands on either side of her head, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled lightly before leaning up slightly and capturing his lips with hers.

A few hours later, Caitlyn and Mitchie returned and began getting dressed for Final Jam. Shay had discreetly informed Caitlyn that the blood work, too, came back positive, but Caitlyn was determined to perform, and she would.

After showering, Caitlyn changed into a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a hot pink t-shirt that said 'out is the new in' in bold colorful letters and purple high top Converse. She straightened her hair and put on a light layer of makeup and was ready to walk out the door.

Shay showered quickly and changed into a dark gray Billabong t-shirt that said 'LOVE LOVE LOVE' in black, vintage letters going down over pink skinny jeans and black Converse. She straightened her hair and put on a thick layer of mascara and eye liner, but a light layer of everything else and was ready to go.

Mitchie took a little longer after showering. She curled her hair before getting changed into gray and white abstract plaid mini with a thick, black ribbon as a belt, a long white tank, a black satin cropped vest and deep red pointed toe pumps. She unrolled her hair and styled it into loose curls before straightening her bangs to swoop over her chestnut eyes.

"Well, don't you look cute," Shay winked at Mitchie.

"It's not too revealing is it?" Mitchie bit the inside of her lip shyly.

"No," Caitlyn shook her head, "You look great, Mitch."

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled softly.

"Let's do this!" Shay exclaimed.

Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed before linking their arms together and walking towards the door. Shay linked her arm thru Caitlyn's and they headed towards the barn where Final Jam would be held.

"Daddy!" Mitchie squealed when she saw her father.

"Hey, Munchkin," Steve smiled before hugging his daughter tightly.

"Hey, Mr. Torres," Caitlyn smiled at him softly.

"Caitlyn," Steve scorned, "you know you can call me Steve."

"Sorry," Caitlyn laughed, "Hey, Steve."

"Hey, Caitlyn," Steve laughed before giving her a one-armed hug, "Who's this?" he motioned at Shay.

"I'm Shay Grey," she answered, offering him her hand.

"Grey?" Steve looked between Shay and Shane, who was walking towards them.

"She's my sister, Steve," Shane answered wrapping his arm around Shay's shoulders, "I haven't been a real good brother the past two years, that's why you haven't met her."

Steve nodded slowly, "Nice to meet you, Shay, I'm Steve Torres."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Torres…Steve," Shay changed her words when she saw the mock glare from Steve.

Nate and Jason soon joined the group. Caitlyn's breath caught momentarily as Nate asked her what the nurse said; she told him it was nothing to worry about and she was already feeling better, she just couldn't tell him yet.

"Good, y'all are all here," Connie smiled as she, too, joined the group, "move, Steve," she laughed, "I want a picture of my kids."

Shay made a strange face as she counted out the number of her friends names, "Six? Six kids in, what, four years? That's impressive, I say, very much so."

"Shay," Connie laughed shortly, "shut up and smile."

Shay stepped back towards the group and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and her brother. The others wrapped their arms around the people closest to them a smiled brightly as Connie held up the camera and snapped the picture. After a few more pictures, the group made their way into the barn and went to there respective places.

This year, the instructors were judging, so Jason, Nate, Shane and Shay went to a table in the back of the room, while Caitlyn and Mitchie went back stage and Connie and Steve took their seats in the audience.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said loudly, grabbing her best friend's shoulders to keep her from pacing, "You'll do fine! Stop pacing, you're making me sick."

"I'm so nervous, Cait," Mitchie sighed, "what if they don't like it?"

"Mitch, we're gunna do fine," Caitlyn encouraged, "just remember what we practiced and everything will be fine."

The judges danced along while Lola, Barron, Andy performed and grinned the entire time Peggy and Ella performed together, but the whole judging panel grimaced as Tess sang something about being a fly on a wall and danced like a tramp.

"Up next…" Brown used his best announcer voice, "Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar!!"

The audience screamed and yelled cheers.

Caitlyn and Mitchie stood on upset sides of the stage as the music started, while two mike stands stood in the middle.

"I saw you lookin' over," Mitchie started to walk towards the middle of the stage, "now I see ya movin' this way…"

"Pushin' thru the crowd," Caitlyn took a few steps, "like you've got somethin' to say…"

"But you couldn't walk, cuz the music's taken over your feet," Mitchie danced a little further onto the stage.

"I can tell by your toes that you're rockin' to this beat," Caitlyn winked at Nate as she danced further onto the stage.

"Gotta dance till ya ache, ya drop, till ya break," they sang together, "free your soul let me see you shake," they made their way to the stands and put the mikes in them.

"One by one we're stealin' the stage," their hips moved with the music, "here we come, so get out of our way!"

"It won't be long till the summer's gone," their entire bodies moved with the music, "get ya party on! So sing along, hold on tight, it's a crazy night, get ya party on! So we're screamin' out loud!"

"Yeah!" Mitchie screamed into the mike, "I know your type, all the hype is goin' straight to your head," she winked at Shane.

"And everybody's stoppin' what they're doin'," Caitlyn got lost in music, "cuz your face is turnin' red, yeah!"

"Gotta learn how to move to the groove," Mitchie danced like there was no tomorrow.

"Give in," they made beckoning motions with their hands, with seductive smirks plastered on their faces, "or get out," the made shooing motions with their hands.

"Put your hands in the air, stand up in the chair and shout!" Caitlyn threw her hands up in the air.

"There's nothing wrong with staying home, as long as you've got your radio!" the girls sang together, "It won't be long till the summer's gone, get ya party on! So sing along, hold on tight, it's a crazy night, get ya party on! So scream it!" they moved sexily behind the stands, "Don't wanna wait, and don't-cha be late, get your party on! So sing along, hold tight, it's a crazy night, get ya party on! So we're scream aloud!"

"Come on!" Mitchie beckoned the crowd, "Camp Rock, bring it home for me, Baby!"

"The little things that you do," Caitlyn's eyes met Nate's as she moved seductively, "from across the room…"

"I see ya sendin' me clues," Mitchie thru her head back sexually before letting her eyes find Shane's, "they're in the way you make me move!!"

"It won't be long…!" The music stopped momentarily while Caitlyn sang.

"Till the summer's gone, get ya party on!" They sang together, "So sing along, hold on tight, it's a crazy night, get ya party on! So we're screamin' out loud!"

"It won't be long till the summer's gone! Get ya party on! So sing along, hold on tight, it's a crazy night, get your party on! So we're screamin'…! Don't wait, and don't ya be late, get your party on! So sing along, hold on tight, it's a crazy night, get your party on! And scream it out loud!"

"And scream it out loud! Yeah yeah, yeah yeah!" Mitchie's heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"Get your party on," Caitlyn grinned.

"Get your, get your," Mitchie laughed.

"Get your party on," Caitlyn laughed back at her.

"Get your part on!" Mitchie held out 'on' for a while before screaming, "Let's do it again!"

"Your girlfriends are some hoes," Shay laughed over to Nate and Shane, who were stunned by the performance and cheers rung thru out the building.

"Thank you!" Caitlyn and Mitchie exclaimed together before running off stage, hand and hand.

"Well, now it's time for the judges to do what they do best…" Brown chuckled, "and judge."

Shay and Shane rolled their eyes at their uncle's lameness before they followed the rest of the judges out of the main room.

A few minutes later, they returned and Shay ran up to center stage, "ATTENTION!"

"Shay," Brown's thick accent dragged, "it's camp not the army."

"Hush, Uncle Brown," Shay laughed before pouting, "I just wanna tell them who won."

Brown laughed, "Well, go ahead, Love, don't let me stop you."

"It is my pleasure to tell you this year's winners of Final Jam are…" Shay turned to Andy, "Drum roll, please!" Andy played and Shay exclaimed, "Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar!!"

"What?!" Mitchie and Caitlyn gasped together.

"C'mon up, Ladies," Brown motioned for them to come on stage.

Caitlyn and Mitchie squealed before running up to the stage and hugging the judges.

"Hold on!" Tess screeched.

Shay sighed heavily, "What is it, Tess?"

"That's not fair!" Tess protested, "They're dating and are best friends with the judges; it's supposed to be an unbiased opinion."

"That's a mighty big word for you, Tess, unbiased. Good job," Shay taunted, "but, if you must know, neither mine or any of Connect 3's votes went to them. There are other instructors here."

Tess let out another high pitched squeal before stomping out, quickly followed by her new minions.

"Anyways," Shay rolled her eyes, "Congrats, you two!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn grinned widely as they lifted the humungous trophy.

"As many of you know," Brown started, "there was a surprise winning…"

The crowd was quiet with anticipation.

"Our winners will be going on tour with Connect 3 next summer!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie squealed again and the group around them laughed. Caitlyn was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize that this time next summer…she'd be a mother.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Let me know by pushing the pretty review button! BTW there are pictures of the girls' outfits in my profile! Love ya!**


	13. Final Goodbyes and Heartbreaks

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the adds and the reviews! They mean a lot, and, again, I'm very sorry it's taking years to update. I'll try to make this one worth your while. Anyways, I hope you like it! Review please! Love you!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything other than Shay and the plot. And the songs belong to JB and Demi!**

* * *

**Final Goodbyes and Heartbreaks:**

The next morning the gang was still so excited; they had barely got any sleep, and none of them had stopped smiling.

They had made plans for Mitchie and Caitlyn to stay the two weeks left of summer with Shay in New York, and the guys were going on another tour, Shay would be joining them in September.

Caitlyn had been so excited about winning that she'd forgotten the news she'd received the day before, well, until she entered the mess hall and the smell of bacon filled her nose; she covered her mouth and bolted to the nearest restroom.

"Caity," Nate called after her and hurried to the door of girls' restroom and waited.

"I thought she was better," Mitchie whispered to Shay.

Shay bit the inside of her lip, "It's not a matter of getting 'better'," she explained uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked back quietly.

"That's up for her to tell you," Shay told her new friend sadly, "I can't."

Mitchie nodded, a frown on her face, but she said nothing.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Shane smirked, joining them at the table.

"Nothing," Mitchie gave him a grin before kissing his cheek lightly.

"Ugh, Brown!" they heard Tess groan behind them, "I thought instructors and campers couldn't be together?"

Shane growled under his breath, his fingers curled into fists. Mitchie rubbed his arm to calm him down, a grimace forming on her face; Shay simply rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Brown resisted the urge to roll his eyes as well, "Tess, it's the last day of camp…"

"Rules are rules, remember?" Tess pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

Brown nodded and sighed before looking down at Shane and Mitchie, "Rules are rules, guys, I'm sorry…"

Shane chuckled bitterly under his breath before pushing back roughly and stood; he glared at his uncle and Tess before storming out of the mess hall.

Tess smirked victoriously before prancing to her table.

"Ugh," Mitchie groaned before slamming her head down on the table.

Shay reached over and patted her arm, "Everything will be fine, Mitch."

"You okay?" Nate asked as soon as Caitlyn exited the bathroom.

"Yeah," Caitlyn nodded, "I guess I'm still a little sick."

She hated having to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him, not yet.

"You wanna go back to your cabin?" he offered.

Caitlyn shook her head, "No, it's my last day here, I wanna spend it with my friends."

"What's wrong with her?" Jason motioned at Mitchie as he sat next to his girlfriend.

Shay rolled her eyes, "Freakin' Tess. I swear to God, she's gunna step at me the wrong way one day, and I'll kill her."

Jason couldn't help but laugh, "Now don't do that, I can't have you in jail."

"You wouldn't bail me out?" Shay laughed back.

"Oh, no," he shook his head, a goofy grin across his face.

"That's hateful."

"What's hateful?" Nate asked, him and Caitlyn joining the table as well.

"Jason said he wouldn't bail me out of jail if I killed Tess," Shay pouted.

"Oh, but I would," Caitlyn smirked before looking over to her distressed friend, "I'm assuming that's what's wrong with her," she pushed her thumb in Mitchie's direction.

"Yeah," Shay nodded, "Tess tattled to Uncle Brown because she kissed Shane, and you know Uncle Brown's 'rules are rule'," she made air quotes and a fake accent, "he's so stupid sometimes."

"I'm gunna go check on Shane," Mitchie said suddenly before getting up and leaving the mess hall.

She walked to his cabin quickly and found him sitting on the bed, mumbling, "hey," she stepped further into the cabin.

"Hey," Shane stopped his mumbling and smiled softly at her, patting the empty space on the bed next to him.

Mitchie walked to the bed and stretched out next to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest; she sighed raggedly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone," he apologized, kissing her head softly

"It's okay," she whispered to him, kissing his chest lightly, "I just don't understand why she insist on trying to break us up…"

"Because she has nothing better to do," Shane rolled his eyes, "because she's a bitch, because she likes to make everyone feel inferior, just so she can seem great…"

"Calm down, Shane," Mitchie laughed lightly at her boyfriend's rising voice, "we're okay…right?"

"Of course," he answered immediately; he placed two fingers under her chin and made her look at him, "we're great," he kissed her lightly.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" Mitchie smiled at him after pulling away.

"Well," he shrugged arrogantly, "I do what I can."

She laughed and slapped his chest playfully, "Don't get cocky."

"So, are you ready for the dance tonight?" Shay asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Caitlyn grinned, doing a little dance.

The group around her laughed.

Later that evening, the group started getting dressed for the dance.

Caitlyn wore a bright purple, one shoulder dress with a bubble hem that fell to the middle of her thigh and a huge bow on the shoulder. She teamed it with colorful chunky jewelry and her worn, black Converse. She left her hair in the natural curls and applied a light layer of make, again, determined not to let the news from the day before bring her down, not yet.

Mitchie wore a black, satin, knotted sweet heart dress that fell to the middle of her thighs that was decorate with turquoise and yellow flowers. She curled her hair into soft curls and straightened her bangs to fall over her eyes. She stepped into a pair of black, patent leather, pointy toe pumps and put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss before exiting the bathroom.

Shay wore a light pink, satin, strapless dress with a huge bow at the empire waist line and fell to her middle thigh. She straightened her hair into a cute bob before straightening her bangs to swoop over her eyes. She put on a heavy layer of mascara and eyeliner before putting on a black, beaded necklace and matching earring, and slipping into a pair of zebra print, pointed toe pumps.

"You two look cute," Shay grinned, exiting the bathroom and looking Mitchie and Caitlyn over.

"Thanks," Mitchie grinned, "You too, but I can't believe she's," she motioned at Caitlyn, "is actually wearing her Converse," she laughed.

"I thought about it, not gunna lie," Shay laughed, "but these were cute."

"It goes with the song," Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully before getting off the bed, "plus, I happen to like it."

Shay laughed, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!"

They walked to the door and swung it open and revealed their boyfriends, who looked rather good looking:

Nate wore a brown suit over a off white dress shirt and maroon tie and Converse. His curls hung over his eyes slightly and a small smirk was across his face.

Shane wore a black suit with bronze trimming over a tight, hot pink v-neck shirt and white tennis shoes. His hair was, of course, straight and hanging over his eyes.

Jason wore a silver suit over a white shirt that was unbuttoned a little, revealing his rugged chest, and white boots.

The guys each stepped to their respective girlfriends and kissed them lightly.

"Don't you look handsome," Shay smirked, smoothing Jason's lapel.

He smirked softly, "You look really pretty."

"You look gorgeous," Shane smirked to his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled softly, "you look great."

"Wipe that 'I know I'm sexy' smirk off your face," Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Me?" Nate motioned at himself dramatically, "I would never."

Caitlyn laughed before kissing his cheek, "You look really nice."

"Ditto."

They made their way to the mess hall that had been turned into a miniature night club for the night. Music was blaring as Lola performed. It was basically another Open Night Jam, but you got dressed up and had dates.

About half an hour into the dance, the girls noticed their boyfriends missing.

"Hey, everybody!" They heard Shane's excited voice thru the sound system; people cheered, "We've got a new song we'd like to share with you."

More cheers were heard as the music started.

Shane had turned his back to the crowd before spinning around and grabbing onto the mike stand, "I'm hot! You're cold! You go around like you know, who I am!" he sang, "But you don't! You've got me on my toes!"

"I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'ma try and keep from goin' under," Jason and Nate joined in, "Baby, who turned the temperature hotter, cuz I'm burnin' up! Burnin' up for you, Baby!"

"I fell," Shane let his eyes lock with Mitchie's before he winked.

"I fell," Nate repeated with a smirk, his eyes hadn't left Caitlyn's since she turned to face him.

"So fast."

"So fast."

"Can't hold myself back!" Shane moved his body in a provocative manner; Mitchie blushed lightly, "High heel!"

"High heels!"

"Red dress!"

"Red dress!" Nate repeated and Caitlyn almost fell over by the edge in his voice.

"All by yourself, gotta catch my breath!" Shane thru his hand over his heart as he danced.

"I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'ma try and keep from goin' under," Jason puckered his lips at his girlfriend and winked as he joined in with his band mates, "Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? Cuz I'm burnin' up! Burnin' up for you, Baby!"

"Walk in the room, all I can see is you," Nate's eyes were dark with lust as he sang; they never left Caitlyn's, "starin' me down, I know you feel it too."

Caitlyn's heart beat faster and her eyes were, too, filled with desire as she stared back at her boyfriend.

"I'm slippin' into the lava and I'ma try and keep from goin' under," the music stopped as Nate sang by himself; the crowd clapping with the beat, "Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? Cuz I'm burnin' up, burnin' for you, Baby!"

"I'm slippin' into the lava and I'ma try and keep from goin' under," the music roared back and Shane and Jason joined him, "Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? Cuz I'm burnin' up! Burnin' up.."

"For you, Baby," Nate finished by himself and winked to his girlfriend before running off stage.

Tess smirked evilly to herself as she watched Connect 3 exit the stage and their girlfriends leave the crowd to search for them.

She glided over to Jason, who was standing by himself waiting for Shay while Nate and Shane got something to drink, "Hey, Jase," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I miss you."

"Tess," Jason groaned, pushing her arms off of him, "I have a girlfriend."

"So?" Tess pouted, putting her arms around him again, firmly this time, "I know you still want to be with me," she caught a glimpse of Shay walking up before she pushed up and pressed her lips firmly against Jason's.

"That was amazing!" Shay grinned to her friends.

"Let's go find them!" Mitchie exclaimed, grabbing her friends' hands and dragging them back stage.

The first thing Mitchie saw after getting behind the stage was Tess and Jason locked in a massive lip lock, "Oh, God," she muttered almost silently and tried to turn back, but Shay was already frozen.

Shay's smile faded immediately when she saw her boyfriend, the man she loved more than anything, with his arms wrapped around Tess and his lips against hers.

"Oh, fuck no!" Shane came turned back towards the group and saw the disturbing scene; Jason and Tess jumped apart.

"Shay," Jason started quickly, "I didn't—this isn't…"

Shay shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "Save it."

"I'll kill you," Shane growled.

"No, Shane," Shay grabbed his arm, "let's just go. Me and the girls have to perform."

"Shay," Jason pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No," she said shortly perform storming past him, shoving Tess out of the way; almost knocking her over.

Caitlyn and Mitchie glared at Jason and Tess as the passed, and walked out onto the stage.

"I am confident, but I still have my moments," Mitchie sang loudly, "Baby, that's just me!"

"I'm not a supermodel," Shay rolled her eyes playfully as she danced, pushing what had just happened out of her mind, "I still eat McDonald's. Baby, that's just me!"

"Well, some may say I need to be afraid of loosing everything," Shay got lost in the music, letting it take over her body, "because of where I had my start and where I made my name. Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine!"

"Machine!" Mitchie grinned.

"Machine," Caitlyn laughed a little, "Who said, I can't wear my Converse," she kicked one leg up behind her and pointed at her shoes, "with my dress," she ruffled the bottom of her dress, "Well, Baby, that's just me!"

"Who said, I can't be single and have to go out and mingle," Shay's voice was raw with adrenaline, "Baby, that's not me, no, no!"

"Some may say I need to be afraid of loosing everything," Caitlyn danced and sang perfectly, "because of where I had my start and where I made my name, but everything's the same in the La La Land…"

"Tell me do you feel the way I feel," the music slowed as Mitchie sang, "Cuz nothin' else is real the La La Land appeal!" the music sped up as she held out the last note.

"Well, some may say I need to be afraid of loosing everything," Shay sang with more passion; the picture of Jason and Tess pushing back into her head; she tried to keep from crying, "because of where I had my start," her voice cracked, "and where I made my name, but everything's the same in the La La Land machine!" her voice cracked harder, "No, I'm not gunna change in the La La Land machine!" she let herself get lost again, "I will stay the same in the La La Land Machine!"

"I won't change anything in my life!" Caitlyn and Mitchie chanted as they danced.

"I'm stayin' myself tonight!" Shay chanted back, "No, I'm not gunna change in the La La Land machine!"

As soon as the last note was out of her mouth, Shay bolted off stage and to the pier, where she felt her whole life fall apart.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Let me know by leaving me fun reviews!!! Love ya!**

**The outfits will be in my profile shortly!**


	14. Ice Cream Heals Every Broken Heart

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for all the reviews and adds! Y'all are amazing!! I really didn't think I'd get this far with this story, but look where I am! And a big part of me continuing is all the reviews I've gotten, thanks again!**

**Also, I would like to thank ! She had given me so many great ideas and I definitely recommend reading all of her stories! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, all I own is the DVD…(sad)**

* * *

**Ice Cream Heals Every Broken Heart:**

Shane's jaw tightened after watching his sister run out of the mess hall; his fists clenched as he turned to Jason, "I'm…"

"Shane, don't," Mitchie shook her head, grabbing his arm, "we've had enough drama for tonight, just go check on Shay."

Shane went to protest, but Nate stopped him this time, "She's right, Shane, I've got this. Go check on Shay."

Shane swallowed roughly before glaring at Jason and storming out of the mess hall.

"I hope you're happy," Nate turned back to Jason after watching Shane leave, sarcasm dripped from his voice, "when we loose Shay again, remember it's on your shoulders, I hope you can live with that."

"Nate," Jason begged, but he was cut off by three glares.

"How could you?" Caitlyn's face was scrunched in confusion and anger, "she loved you with everything she had in her, she's loved you since the first time she saw you, and I thought that the feelings were mutual, but, obviously, that's not the case," she stepped closer to Jason, her face hard and her glare dark, "if I loose my best friend again because of you, I will kill you, is that understood?"

Jason swallowed hard and nodded, not even trying to defend himself anymore because he knew they wouldn't listen.

"And with Tess Tyler, of all people, Jason," Mitchie continued, "Tess?" she made a disgusted face, "After all the hell she's put me, Shane, Caitlyn, Shay and everyone else thru and you choose her to cheat with? I don't understand."

"Shay!" Shane called out to his sister, running towards the pier.

When he reached the dock, the sight shattered his heart; his sister sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Tears fell off her face rapidly and hit against the wood loudly; her body shook with sobs as she buried her face in her knees.

"Oh, Shay," he rushed to her and pulled her into the tightest hug her could without crushing her, "shh, Sissy, Bubba's got you," he rubbed soothing circles on her back as she buried her face in his neck, "it's gunna be okay," he whispered to her, "I've got you now."

"I don't know what I did so wrong, Shane," Shay wept into her brother's neck, "I don't know why he doesn't love me, is there something wrong with me?"

"No, Baby," Shane pushed his sister away to make her look at him, "there's nothing wrong with you. Jason's just, well, he's," he pondered for the right way to put it, "well, he's just an idiot and he doesn't see what he's missing out on. You're an amazing girl, woman," he corrected, "Shay, truly amazing, and, no, I'm not just saying it because I'm your brother," he chuckled causing her to smile a bit, "I'm so sorry, Shay."

"It's not your fault," Shay spoke quietly and shook her head, tears falling still.

"I know," Shane sighed, "I just wish I could make you feel better," he smirked as an idea formed in his head, "go get changed, we're going out."

"Going out where?" Shay asked him, completely confused.

"You'll see, just where jeans and a t-shirt," Shane told her, jumping up, "tell Cait and Mitch to come, I'll bring Nate. Hurry!"

Shay laughed a little as she stood, "Aye, aye, Cap'n!" she saluted him mockingly before hurrying off to her cabin.

"Change," Shay demanded upon seeing her cabin mates still in their party dresses.

"Why?" Mitchie's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know," Shay shrugged, "Shane said we were going out to wear something comfortable, I dunno."

Caitlyn smirked, knowing exactly where they were going. She quickly changed into a white t-shirt with the word 'love' spelt out with hands blocked out in bleached out colorful squares, a pair of pale yellow, skinny jeans and light blue Converse.

"I'm ready!" she announced with a broad smile, throwing her hands up in victory.

"You're suck a freak, Caity," Shay rolled her eyes playfully as she pulled on white t-shirt that read 'peace' 'love' 'music' 'art' in bright, metallic block letters.

"I'm offended!" Caitlyn gasped mockingly, throwing her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Oh, hush," Shay rolled her eyes again as she pulled on a pair of sky blue, skinny jeans, "you're not offended!"

"Says who?" Caitlyn pouted childishly.

"I'm gunna hit you," Shay laughed lightly as she tied up her orange Converse.

"What are you two arguing about?" Mitchie chuckled, exiting the bathroom; she now wore a pale yellow shirt with a vintage record on it, black skinny jeans and red Converse.

"She called me a freak," Caitlyn tattled causing the other two girls to laugh.

"Well," Mitchie said hesitantly, a smile crossing her face, "if the shoe fits…"

"Buy it in every color," Shay laughed as there was a knock on the door, "Entre!"

Shane laughed as he opened the door and saw his sister smiling, he knew Caitlyn would find some way to brighten up Shay's night, really, with out trying, "You ready?"

"Yep!" the girls exclaimed together.

Nate and Shane chuckled before leading the girls out of the cabin.

They were almost to Shay's vehicle when they heard Tess's taunting voice from behind them, "Well, look what we have here," she sneered.

Shay swallowed hard as she turned around, "What do you want, Tess?"

"Oh, I have all I want," Tess smirked cruelly, "for now," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "where ya headed, Shay-Bay? Sneaking out campers again?"

"Camp's over, Tess," Shay told her, "it's done. Finished. We can leave whenever we please. So, why don't you run along and make yourself throw up or something? We have places to be."

"Your bad ass charade doesn't fool anyone, Shay," Tess pursed her lips together in an ugly pucker.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone," Shay rolled her eyes, "there is no charade, so back off."

Tess rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly, "Right," she stood a few steps closer to Shay, her face was merely inches from Shay's face, "everyone knows behind this stupid glare and stupid attitude, you're nothing but an insecure nobody."

"You wanna talk about charades, Tess? Do you really?" Shay challenged, anger boiling over, "What about yours?"

"Psh," Tess scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You can't hide behind the glitter and the glamour and the bitch and the 'I'm better than everyone' attitude," Shay seethed, "I've seen your tears, Tess, because your mother doesn't want you, of course, I don't blame her," with that Shay turned and walked the rest of the way to her vehicle; followed by the rest of the group.

"I'm glad I've never been on your bad side," Nate shivered slightly as he slid into the back seat next to Caitlyn.

"Ugh!" Shay groaned loudly, getting in to the passenger side, "I can't believe her! She's such a bitch!"

"It'll be okay," Shane smiled encouragingly over to his sister as he started the vehicle.

They drove for a bout fifteen minutes with little or no talking. The stopped at a ice cream parlor and got out.

"I think you should've been a girl," Shay laughed a little as they walked to the door, linking arms with her brother.

"Well, Mitch has made me watch a million chick flicks and I guess I've learned a thing or two from them," Shane smirked, "ice cream heals every broken heart."

"Yes, it does," Shay smiled as she walked into the shop and walked to the counter, "Cin-a-nin, please."

"Huh?" the worker looked at her strangely.

"Cinnamon," Shane chuckled from behind her sister, "she can't say it correctly."

"Don't make fun of me," Shay pouted.

"Cone or cup?" the girl behind the counter asked irritably.

"Cone," Shay answered, sending the girl a disgusted look.

"OMG!" another girl appeared behind the counter, "It's Connect 3! Well, only two of them and their girlfriends, and OMG, you're Shane Grey and Nate Black," she pointed to each of the boys, "and you're Caitlyn and you're Mitchie! OMG!" the girl continued to squeal, "Your song is amazing! You did the music for it, right, Caitlyn? It was amazing! How are you? My name is Krissa. Where's Jason? Did you all go to Camp Rock this summer? Was it amazing? I bet it was, I always wanted to go, but we couldn't afford. She looks like you," she motioned between Shay and Shane, "I never thought I'd meet you. You're even more gorgeous in person, like so much," she spoke extremely fast before she took a deep breath, "OMG, Krissa, breathe!"

"That was scary," Shay whispered to Mitchie and Caitlyn; they nodded in concurrence.

Krissa continued to ramble as the other girl took the group's order and made them. Before they left, Shane and Nate autographed Krissa's apron and took a picture with her.

"Is it always like that?" Shay asked as they got back in her vehicle; Shane still driving.

"Yes," Caitlyn and Mitchie answered shortly.

"I've actually had people threaten to kill me because I'm dating Shane," Mitchie continued.

"Oh, me too," Caitlyn agreed, rolling her eyes, "it almost makes me wish we weren't dating," she smirked discretely to Mitchie and Shay.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Mitchie continued, "sometimes these girls come up to me and their like, 'OMG, you're Mitchie! Like Smitchie! You're dating Shane Grey!'" she mocked a fan girl voice, "and I'm like, 'Who? Shane, who?'"

Nate and Shane laughed, but stopped suddenly upon actually catching on to what the girls were saying, "Hey!"

"We're just joking!" the girls laughed together, "Gah!"

Shane stopped at a park a few minutes later and the group got out again. They made their way to a picnic table and sat on it; the girls sat on the table, while the guys sat straddling the bench.

"What song was she talking about?" Shay asked after a few minutes of stillness.

"I thought you knew about last summer?" Caitlyn pondered.

"I know they sporadically performed together," Shay shrugged, "but how'd she know the song?"

"We recorded it and put it on our latest CD," Shane told her.

"Oh," Shay said slowly, biting the inside of her lip.

There was another silence that was broke by a hesitant Caitlyn, "So, Shay-Bay, how ya feelin'?"

"Hurt," Shay shrugged, rolling her eyes to hold back tears, "confused, betrayed, angry, bitter, jealous, ruthless…"

Caitlyn quickly grabbed her best friend's hand and squeezed it tightly as Shay continued, "I just don't understand why. I mean, we were so good; I loved him, I thought he loved me, I thought we were great. God! I was planning our freakin' wedding in my head every free moment I had. I had baby names picked out, I had plans for us, and now, now I have nothing…"

"No," Nate scolded quietly, shaking his head, "you have us."

"Yeah, Shay," Mitchie agree, grabbing Shay's other hand, "we're here for you no matter what. I'll admit at the beginning of the summer, I thought it was gunna be hell in high water, trying to get to know you, but now that I do, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm here for you whenever, Shay."

"Thanks, Mitch," Shay smiled softly before kissing Mitchie's cheek lightly, "and ditto."

Meanwhile, back at Camp, Jason lie on his bed, a complete mess; he had no idea how he was going to make this up to Shay. He couldn't believe this had happened to him, even though he knew it wasn't his fault; that Tess had kissed him and he had just been shocked, he knew Shay wouldn't believe no matter what. He lie there helplessly wracking his brain for any sort of solution when the door opened.

"Shane," he heard Brown call quietly.

"He's not in here, Uncle Brown," Jason told his 'adopted' uncle in just above a whisper.

"Jason?" Brown stepped further into the cabin, "What happened, mate?"

"Tess kissed me," Jason sighed heavily, trying to hold back tears, "and Shay saw and now she hates me."

"Well, I'm sure hate is far from what Shay feels for you," Brown pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards next to Jason's bed, "I'm sure she's upset, which is understandable, but I know she could never hate you, she's loved you for too long," he chuckled lightly, "give her time to cool off, she'll come around, I promise."

"Thanks, Uncle Brown," Jason smiled slightly.

Brown stood up, "That's what I'm here for," he stretched a bit before turning towards the door, "I'll talk to Shane and Nate for you."

"Thanks," Jason whispered to him before closing his eyes, he thought he heard the door close, but is subconscious took over.

"Hey, Shay," Caitlyn let a smile sneak across her face after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

"I'll race ya to the swings," Caitlyn smirked before jumping up and running towards the swings.

"Hey!" Shay protested, running after her, "Cheater!"

"Nope," Caitlyn plopped down in a swing, "you just weren't prepared."

"Shut up," Shay pouted.

"I will not," Caitlyn laughed, "I would never."

The group played around the park until the sun broke thru the clouds. They headed back to Camp Rock, all miserably tired.

However, a shower, a change of clothes and about four Red Bulls a piece later, the group was as hyperactive as before.

Well, with the exception of Caitlyn, she was still miserably tired, not to mention she was throwing up.

They met outside the girls' cabin, and walked to the mess hall for one last breakfast.

"Nate, Shane," Brown called quietly, motioning for the guys to join him outside of the mess hall, "I need to speak with you for a moment."

The guys nodded to their girlfriends before walking over to Brown.

"What is it, Uncle Brown?" Shane asked.

"I hear there was a bit of drama last night," Brown offered.

"Yes," Shane growled.

"Well," Brown sent his nephew a knowing look, "I don't think everything is what it seems…"

"I saw him kissing her, Brown," Nate glared.

"Me too," Shane crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you ever think that maybe she kissed him and he was just shocked?" Brown offered, "And too slow to react? You know how Tess is, she's manipulative," he sighed, "just don't hurt him anymore than he already is. He was miserable when I came looking for you last night."

"We've already been warned by Shay that if we do anything rash, she'll kill us," Nate inform Brown, "everything will be as normal as possible, I can't promise that I'll like spending three months on a bus with him, but I'll survive some how."

"He may not though," Shane noted shortly.

"Shane," Brown scorned, "violence isn't the answer. Just give it time, that's all I ask, okay?"

"Fine."

As Caitlyn, Mitchie and Shay walked to get their breakfast, they past Tess.

"Did you hear?" her voice was obnoxiously loud, "Me and Jason Greene got together last night," she smirked when she saw Shay stop, "he's an amazing kisser and even better in bed…"

Shay's fist connected roughly with Tess's chin; Tess screeched in pain, but Shay didn't stop. Shay's fists were flying and by the time she felt strong arms pulling her away, she was sure Tess had a broken nose and jaw.

"Get off me!" Shay screeched, realizing that it was Jason pulling her off of Tess, "let me go!" she yelled flinging her arms and legs, trying to get out of his reach.

"What's going on here!" Brown demanded, throwing the cafeteria door open to see what the commotion was about.

Shay kicked her leg back again, kicking Jason right in between his legs causing him to stumble to the ground and release her. As soon as she was out of his hold she bolted towards the door, covering her face, but she was stopped by Shane and Nate's arms, pulling her into a hug.

She sobbed uncontrollably and she felt herself being lifted.

Caitlyn and Mitchie rushed back over to Shay and their boyfriends and walked outside; Shane carrying his sister.

"He slept with her," Shay sobbed when they were back in the cabin.

"What?" Shane was definitely taken aback.

"He slept with Tess. Jason slept with Tess," Shay repeated, the very thought made her stomach churn.

"You can't believe her, Shay," Caitlyn shook her head, "I mean, yeah, he may have kissed her, but Jason would have never slept with her."

"No," Shay was surprised to hear Shane defending Jason, "he wouldn't, I know Jason better than that. He's a lot of things, but careless he's not, and I hate to defend him at this point, but I really just don't think he could have had sex with her."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Shay spoke quietly, shaking her head, "I really don't."

They were finally able to get Shay calm and get her to pack. They then went their separate ways to began packing.

"I can't believe it's over," Mitchie frowned as she zipped up her suitcase.

"Me either," Caitlyn did the same, "it feels like yesterday was our first day."

Shay sighed, "I don't wanna leave."

"Me either," Caitlyn and Mitchie sighed together.

"I'll miss you, Shay," Mitchie was on the verge of tears, "you too, Cait."

"I'll miss you, too," Caitlyn's frown deepened.

The three girls met in the middle of the cabin and wrapped their arms around each other as tears of goodbye slipped off their cheeks.

After a while, Connie came in and announced that it was time for Mitchie to leave. Mitchie gave Caitlyn and Shay one last hug each before walking out of the cabin.

"I'll see you soon," Shane whispered, he was waiting outside for her, "we'll be in Dallas in September and November," he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Michelle Renae."

"I love you, too, Shane Michael," she whispered back, kissing his neck gently, "so much."

Nate swallowed hard as he walked past the parting couple and into the cabin, "Hey, Caity."

"Hey," Caitlyn said slowly before meeting him in the middle and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I'll call everyday and we have a few concerts in California," he told her quietly, "I'll see you as much as I possibly can. I love you."

"I love you, too," Caitlyn cried, holding him tighter.

Shane watched as Mitchie walked to her mother's catering van and loaded her things; he waved one last time as she jump in the van before he walked into the cabin.

"Maybe you can come on our next tour," Shane told his sister lowly as he hugged her.

"Maybe," she smiled lightly, "I'll miss you, Bubba."

"I'll miss you, too, Sissy."

A few more hugs and tears later, Caitlyn and Shay loaded up in Shay's vehicle and headed back to Shay's home.

Nate and Shane climbed into their limo, sending small nods towards the third member of the band, but no words.

Six hearts were aching, two of which were breaking and four were longing. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but then again, they say ice cream heals every broken heart.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope! Tell my by pressing the pretty review button! I hope to be updating a lot sooner and more frequently because of all the ideas I now have, thanks to ! ((read her stories!))**

**Anyways, reviews, ideas and criticisms (nice, please) are greatly apprieciated!! Loves!!**


	15. They Need to Know

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I've meant to update sooner, but I've been busy with school and what not, how exciting is that?? Anyways, I hope you like it! R&&R please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers or Demi or Allison, though I think it could be fun if I did…anyways, that's besides the point….**

* * *

**They Need to Know:**

"I'm so tired," Caitlyn yawned dramatically as she entered Shay's home, but her face soon scrunched up into confusion and disgust, "Shay," she whined, "it's so blah."

Shay laughed, "I know. I haven't done much with it over the past two years."

"Well," Caitlyn's eyes darted around the room, "while I'm here we're doing some major decorating because this," she motioned around the room, "will simply not do."

The room had cream colored walls and carpet, the couch was big and black, there was no form of entertainment and no pictures decorating the walls. There was a coffee table and two end tables that were black iron and pretty, but still left the room feeling washed out.

Caitlyn sat on the couch and pulled out her lap top before turning it on and plugging her camera in. She saved all of her pictures from the summer on the computer before sending them out to get printed; she closed her lap top, "So, I'm getting some pictures from Camp and after I take a nap, we'll go get them and some frames and try to un-blah this place."

Shay laughed, "Go lay down, Caity."

Caitlyn grinned and skipped out of the room, but quickly returned.

"What, Caity?" Shay couldn't help but laugh at Caitlyn's hopeful but bored expression.

"Is my room still the same?" Caitlyn pouted.

"I haven't touched anything in yours or Shane's room," Shay rolled her eyes, "go lay down, Caity."

Caitlyn laughed a little before exiting the room again and walked to the back of the house. She sighed contently when she walked into the room and found that the walls were still painted a bright turquoise color with lime green trim, her tie dye bed spread perfectly made with mismatched pillows decorating it, a shaggy hot pink rug on the fluffy cream carpet.

She smiled when she remember the summer she made James and Sara paint 'her' room. Of course, they had refused, but when she came back the next summer after Camp Rock, this is what it looked like; that was the year before they died.

She frowned when she looked on the dresser and saw a picture of her, James, Sara, Shane and Shay all smiling brightly from that same summer; she picked it up to look at it carefully.

They had been like her second parents and now they were gone, and she needed them desperately.

"Momma Grey," she whispered, watching tears splatter against the glass, "I can't do this alone," she dropped one hand from the frame and to her stomach, "I can't raise this baby alone, and I know I need to tell Nate, but I can't, Momma Grey, he'll drop everything and it's too good right now, his career is going too well for me to let him drop it."

She groaned loudly, "God! I wish you were here! You'd tell me how stupid I was being for not telling him, you'd tell me its all gunna be okay, you'd tell me that you loved me, but you were disappointed. It's not fair!" by now she was screaming and Shay rushed in the room.

"Oh, Caity," Shay cooed, rushing over to her best friend and taking the picture out of her tight grip; she hugged her closely, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's not fair, Shay," Caitlyn wept into the older girl's neck, "it's not fair!"

"I know," Shay whispered, tears falling from her own eyes, "believe me, I know."

"I didn't realize how much I missed them until now," Caitlyn whimpered, "I feel horrible."

"It's okay," Shay squeezed her tightly, "everything will be okay."

There was quietness over the room as Shay comforted the crying girl, whispering encouraging words.

"You need to lay down," Shay whispered when she felt Caitlyn becoming weak, "all this stress isn't good for you."

"I'm seventeen and pregnant, Shay," Caitlyn jerked away from Shay with a bitter grimace, "there's a lot to stress over."

"It's still not good for you or your baby," Shay put her hands on her hips, "now try and get some rest."

"You're not my mother, Shay," Caitlyn snapped.

"I'm not trying to be your mother," Shay rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to do what's best for you and your baby."

"I don't want it!" Caitlyn screeched, "I don't want this baby! It's ruining everything! If I wouldn't feel so bad afterwards, I'd throw myself down some stairs or abort it…!"

Shay's palm connected with Caitlyn's face harshly, leaving behind a bright red mark, "Don't talk like that," Shay's voice was dangerously low and protective, "it's not this baby's fault it's here, need I remind you what it takes to make a baby?" she crossed her arms, sending Caitlyn a pointed look, "this baby deserves nothing but love and care, don't blame this baby for your mistakes."

"I can't raise a baby on my own, Shay," Caitlyn cried, "I can't do it…I just, I just can't."

"You won't have to raise it alone," Shay rolled her eyes, "Nate will be there the whole time…"

"That's just it!" Caitlyn screeched, "He'll drop everything, and I can't ask him to do that."

"Ask him?" Shay screeched back incredulously, "It's his responsibility, too; it takes two to make a baby. You should've both thought about this before you were naked."

"It's not like we planned on having sex, Shay!" Caitlyn cried, "It just happened! And there wasn't much thinking to it other than 'are you sure?', I can't ruin his career…"

"Caitlyn," Shay whispered sternly, "it's his baby too, he needs to know, you have to tell him."

"No!" Caitlyn shook her head stubbornly, "He'll drop everything and I can't let him do that."

"I won't let him quit, Shane won't let him quit," Shay told her, "but he deserves to know about his child."

"What if he hates me?" Caitlyn whimpered, her head down.

"He won't hate you," Shay pushed Caitlyn's chin up to make her look at her, "he loves you."

Caitlyn swallowed hard, taking it all in.

"Get some rest, Caity," Shay told her quietly before kissing the younger girl's forehead.

"Stay with me," Caitlyn pleaded almost silently as Shay walked to the door.

"Let me change and I'll be back, okay?" Shay offered back with a small smile.

Caitlyn nodded slowly, but said nothing.

When Shay walked back into Caitlyn's bedroom, she found Caitlyn already lying in bed, snuggled up under the bright comforter.

"Hey," Shay smiled softly, crawling under the covers.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Caitlyn whispered, her eyes still wet.

"It's okay," Shay smiled softly, "I would snap too," she laughed a little.

"I think you'd kill," Caitlyn giggled.

"Ya know, you're probably right," Shay laughed lightly before letting a comfortable silence take over them; they slowly slipped into sleep.

A few hours later, they were pulled from sleep by the doorbell ringing persistently.

"Die," Caitlyn muttered, flopping over onto her back.

Shay drug herself from the bed and stumbled out of the room and to the door, swinging it open to reveal a grinning Mitchie.

"Mitch," Shay blinked her eyes, trying to focus, "I thought you had to work."

"Nope," Mitchie shook her head, still smiling, "they hired someone to replace Sandra and got her to work, I found out and Mama got me a ticket to New York!"

"Well, that's great!" Shay grinned, hugging Mitchie tightly before letting her in.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn asked a little shocked.

"That's me!" Mitchie laughed, pointing at herself.

"Idiot," Caitlyn muttered playfully.

Mitchie gasped dramatically, "I am not!"

The girls spent the rest of the day shopping for home décor and laughing. When they got back to the house, they sat up what they could and had to wait for the new couches and entertainment centers to be delivered. They started painting the living room a deep red color and they were going to decorate it with music notes and other memorabilia.

After resting a little bit and while they were waiting on the first coat in the living room to dry, they walked to one of the extra rooms and started clearing it out to paint; it would be Mitchie's room.

"I'm glad my parents bought a huge house," Shay laughed as they were taping off the room, "they have so many adopted children."

Caitlyn laughed, "I remember when they told me I couldn't paint my room," she pouted playfully, "but then they surprised me the next time I was here."

"That was all my idea," Shay pointed out, "I picked out everything."

"Well, I love it."

"I really wish you would've let me pay for some of this," Mitchie frowned as they started to paint her room a very light purple.

"Mitchie," Shay rolled her eyes, "it's fine. I want to do this for you, I mean, you're basically my sister."

"I just feel bad…" Mitchie's voice trailed off.

"Don't," Shay shook her head, "It's my house, my rules."

"Oh, God!" Caitlyn groaned loudly, "You sound so much like Momma, I don't know what to do!"

Shay laughed, "Well, I always wanted to be like her."

Caitlyn sighed, "Me too."

"I wish I could've met her," Mitchie bit the inside of her lip, trying to hold back tears, the heaviness in the room too much to bear.

"She would've loved you," Caitlyn smiled softly.

"Yeah," Shay agreed softly, "she would've, Daddy would've too."

Another silence, but Mitchie broke it, "So, does everyone have a room?"

"Yep," Shay smiled, nodding, "Me, Shane, Caity, Nate and…Jason," she choked out his name.

"Oh, Shay," Mitchie quickly took Shay in her arms, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Shay whimpered slightly, "I just miss him is all. I can't even be mad," tears fell off her face, "it just hurts too bad, I want to hate him, I want to scream, but I still think about our wedding and our kids…"

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend as well, "It'll be okay, Shay, I promise."

The girls ended up sleeping on the plastic covered carpet of Mitchie's new room and woke to Caitlyn rushing out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Mitchie asked groggily, but fully concerned.

Shay shook her head and sat up, stretching.

Caitlyn came back in the room a few minutes later looking pales and disoriented, "I'm bored with this."

Shay laughed a little before Mitchie asked, "What's wrong, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn bit the inside of her lip and darted her eyes towards Shay, Shay nodded with a 'do it' look, "I—uh…"

"She needs to know, Caity," Shay encouraged.

"I need to know what?" Mitchie panicked a little.

"I don't know how to say this," Caitlyn's breath quickened, "this is so hard," she talked to herself, "but, I guess, I should just say it and lay it out there," she continued to have a conversation with herself, "that's what I'll do," she finally looked back at Mitchie, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Mitchie gasped lightly.

"Pregnant," Caitlyn repeated slower; she bit her lip, waiting on a reaction.

"Like you're gunna have a baby?" Mitchie asked, trying to wrap her head around this.

"Yes," Caitlyn answered slowly.

"How long have you known?" Mitchie asked.

"Since the day before Final Jam."

"What'd Nate say?"

"He doesn't know," Caitlyn let her head fall shamefully.

"What do you mean 'he doesn't know'?" Mitchie screeched, "He should've been the first person you told!"

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled, "I can't just walk up to him and be like, 'Oh, hey, BTW, we're having a kid'," she sighed, "I don't want him to give up everything. He's at the peak of his career…"

"He's going to be a father," Mitchie deadpanned, "that's more important than a damn music career."

"I just can't right now," Caitlyn told them shortly, "it's my life, my baby, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

They finished Mitchie's room that day; there was a black, wooden dresser, entertainment center and night stand; the bed matched and had a high headboard with several storage compartments and was covered in a black, white and purple striped with leopard and zebra print bedspread and pillows. There was a zebra print coarse rug on the fluffy cream carpet and a huge, black bean bag in the corner of the room.

They were now setting up pictures in matching frames around the room. Shay smiled sadly at the large picture in her hands; it was the picture from before Final Jam of the whole gang with their arms draped around each other, all smiling brightly.

"I made copies for each of you," Mitchie said slowly, seeing the picture in Shay's hand, "if you want it…"

"Yeah," Shay answered slowly.

"You can keep that one," Mitchie smiled softly.

"Thanks, Mitch," Shay kissed Mitchie's cheek lightly before sitting the picture down.

After they were finished with Mitchie's room, they walked to Shay's. They didn't do much to it; they just replaced the plain black comforter with a black and white polka dotted comforter and brightly covered pillows.

They hung up a layer of black tool around the corners of her white, four post bed. They hung up and put out some pictures before throwing themselves on the huge bed and sighing in unison.

"I'm so tired," Mitchie whined.

"I'm so hungry," Caitlyn groaned.

"I'm both," Shay laughed.

"Food?" Caitlyn sat up quickly, an excited expression on her face.

"C'mon, Fatty," Shay laughed, helping Caitlyn out of the bed, "let's get you some food."

The next two weeks flew by way to fast for the three girls and they had to say goodbye again.

They were standing at the air port, waiting for Mitchie's flight time; they all had tears forming in their eyes and their arms were linked tightly.

They heard the announcement for Mitchie's flight and their hearts dropped simultaneously as they hugged.

"I'll come visit you soon," Shay whispered to her, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Mitchie sniffled before letting go of Shay and hugging Caitlyn, "Be careful, Cait."

"I'll try," Caitlyn let tears fall as she squeeze Mitchie tightly.

With one more sad glance, Mitchie walked towards the terminal.

"I LOVE YOU, MICHELLE RENAE!" Shay called after her.

Mitchie turned around, laughing, "I LOVE YOU, SHAY MICHAELA!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE, MITCH!" Caitlyn yelled, grinning.

"I LOVE YOU INFINITY, CAIT!" Mitchie laughed one more time before walking to board her plane.

"It's time to get you off," Shay smiled sadly, wrapping her arm around Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Shay," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "I'm not leaving till tomorrow."

"Wrong, I called Melissa and you're leaving today, our bags are already being boarded," Shay explained, "we're going to tell your mother."

Caitlyn's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Please, Shay," she pleaded, "I can't tell her yet."

"Better now," Shay told her, practically dragging her towards the terminal.

"Shay, please," Caitlyn begged, "she'll hate me."

"She won't hate you," Shay groaned, "now, come on!"

Caitlyn didn't speak to Shay the entire flight and sat with her arms crossed tightly and her iPod blaring in her ears, glaring.

She didn't talk as they drove to her home and she kept her arms crossed the whole time, "Hi, Mom," she grumbled as they entered the house before she plopped down on the couch.

"Hello, Caitlyn," Melissa's voice was cold; it confused Shay, Melissa usually wasn't like that, "Shay."

"Hi, Melissa," Shay stood uneasily.

"I have somewhere to be, could you please tell me what's so important?" Melissa tapped her foot impatiently.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes before standing up, "What's so important is that you're going to be a grandmother in nine month. What's so important is that I have no idea what to do to raise a baby. What's so important is that I'm seventeen and I'm gunna have a baby."

"You're pregnant?" Melissa snapped.

"Yes," Caitlyn seethed shortly, "not that you care…"

"I do care," Melissa argued.

"Since when?" Caitlyn snapped, "Ever since Dad left all you do is travel! You never invite me along or call to check up on me, I don't even get calls on my birthday or Christmas! How can you say you care when you're never here! How can you say you care when you don't even look at me when you are here?" tears ran down Caitlyn's face, "Mommy, what did I do so wrong? Why do you hate me? I don't know what I did, but I'll do whatever you want to make you love me again…" she broke down in sobs.

Shay looked between the weeping girl and the mother before rushing over to Caitlyn and wrapping her arms around her, "Shh, Caity, it'll be alright."

Melissa swallowed roughly before speaking, "You most certainly can't raise a baby here while I'm traveling…"

"Are you serious?" Shay's head snapped towards Melissa, "Your seventeen year old daughter is having a baby, she needs her mother."

"Well, I can't just quit my job because of her stupidity," Melissa spat, "I have to make money some how."

"You can get another job here until she gets on her feet," Shay looked at her strangely; her arms still wrapped around Caitlyn, "or are you that selfish?"

"I'm not being selfish," Melissa shook her head, "I'm being real, she has to learn to grow up at some point, might as well be now."

"Where am I sposed to go?" Caitlyn's voice was raw from crying.

"You can come live with me," Shay's dark, angry eyes never left Melissa's, "I'll call some movers, go pack."

Caitlyn didn't protest, she simply walked to her room and began packing.

"You're unbelievable," Shay spat to Melissa after she got off the phone with the movers, "I hope you can't sleep at night when you realize just how bad you fucked up."

* * *

**You like?? I hope so! Review please!!! Loves!**


	16. Eshton!

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**You guys are amazing with the reviews! I'm trying to make my updates longer and cover more, so the wait won't be too bad when I can't update as often as I'd like, which is all the time. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything other than the DVD.**

* * *

**Eshton:**

It was now October and Caitlyn, Mitchie and Shay were setting up for Dee and Brown's baby shower at a near by country club. Dee had told them that she wanted to decorate the baby's room in a jungle theme, no matter what gender it was.

So, Shay had planned to do the shower in a jungle theme. She had found out at Dee's last doctors appointment that it would be a little boy; Dee and Brown had no idea.

The cakes were decorated with lime green table clothes and different animal print overlays, stuffed animals lined the tables and baby pictures of Dee and Brown were sat up along with the sonograms of Baby Cesario, who would be formally called Eshton.

Dee had told Shay that if it were a boy, she'd name him Eshton Kyle and if it were a girl, she'd name Annabelle Michaela.

Now, the girls were hanging up dots hanging off thick animal print ribbons with letters spelling out Eshton's name. They couldn't wait to see Dee's face when she found out it was a boy; that what her and Brown had been hoping for.

After setting up all the major stuff, the girls went home to change. When they were done, Caitlyn wore a U-neck, white dress with large black polka dots that fit loosely, covering her four month along baby bump. She slid into a pair of hot pink pointed toe heels before putting on a light layer of make up and scrunching her hair; leaving it down with a hot pink headband.

Mitchie changed into a black and white, thin horizontal striped t-shirt dress that fell to her knees, she buckled a deep red belt loosely around her waist before stepping into matching pointed toe pumps. She put on very little makeup before straightening her hair and bangs to swoop over her hazelnut eyes.

Between making last minute phone calls and other arrangements, Shay was able to dress in a pink, bronze, turquoise and black floral print dress that fell to the middle of her thighs with a bronze braid at the empire waist line. She teamed it with a pair of satin, bronze open toed pumps with a rhinestone bow across the toe. She straightened her bangs to fall over her eye before pulling the rest into a short ponytail before she put on a heavy layer of eye makeup and walked out of her bedroom.

"You have to tell him some time," Mitchie warned Caitlyn as they piled into Shay's vehicle; she noticed that Caitlyn was obviously hiding her stomach with her dress.

Caitlyn had yet to tell Nate about the child growing inside of her and, really, wasn't planning on it. She hadn't talked to Nate much since she'd left Camp, and it was killing her, but she couldn't let her secret slip; she just couldn't tell him.

She was aware that Shay and Mitchie talked to him everyday and that he was worried about her, but she still needed time to think and understand. She knew she'd see him today, and she prayed that she wouldn't just spill everything out.

"I know," Caitlyn muttered, "just not now, okay?"

"What are you gunna do?" Shay demanded, "Call him when you're in labor?"

"Maybe," Caitlyn grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie and Shay scolded together.

"He's going to be a father!" Mitchie continued, "He needs to know."

"Can't we just get thru the shower and possible Christmas first?" Caitlyn pleaded.

"Christmas?" Shay raised her eyebrow skeptically, making eye contact with the young girl thru the rearview mirror.

"Shay," Caitlyn begged quietly, "please."

Shay frowned before rolling her eyes, but stayed silent.

When they got back to the country club, the girls put out the cake that looked like a carriage with a giraffe top and green ruffles; 'Eshton Kyle' written on the bottom in sloppy, stylish cursive letters; along with other refreshments.

Friends and family Shay hadn't seen in a while came pouring in with gifts and hugs.

Shay was busy catching up with one of Dee's nieces when she heard Dee's voice squeal, "It's a boy!!"

Shay laughed before hurrying to her aunt and hugging her tightly, "Yep, it's a boy!"

"Everything looks great, Shay, thank you so much!" Dee grinned, hugging her niece again.

"You did all of this?" Brown asked, looking around.

"No, Caity and Mitch help," Shay smiled as Caitlyn and Mitchie walked up.

"Hey, Brown, Dee," the girls each hugged the couple and smiled.

"How's Baby, Caitlyn?" Dee smiled.

Caitlyn hushed her quickly, "It's fine," she smiled a little, "I find out what I'm having the first week of January."

"Caitlyn, Love, have you told Nate yet?" Brown asked critically.

Caitlyn's head fell shamefully as she shook it, "No."

"What are you waitin' for?" Brown pushed.

"Just not now," Caitlyn shook her head, "not now."

"Shay Bay!" Shay heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Bubba!" she squealed before jumping in her brother's open arms, squeezing him tightly.

Shane laughed before releasing his sister and pulling his girlfriend to him and kissing her lightly, "Hello, Gorgeous."

"Hi," Mitchie blushed a deep pink before burying her face in Shane's neck.

"Hey, Caity," Caitlyn swallowed hard when she heard her boyfriend's voice; she turned around slowly.

"Hey," she mumbled.

He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly, "I've missed you."

"You too," she felt tears fill her eyes as she whispered back and wrapped her arms around his back, but keeping herself far enough away to keep him from touching her belly.

"Hey, Nate-y," Shay grinned before moving Caitlyn out of the way playfully and kissing Nate's lips briefly.

"Hey, Shay Bay," Nate grinned back, pulling Caitlyn back to him before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Jason," Shay swallowed hard upon seeing her ex-boyfriend, the love of her life, standing in front of her.

"Hey, Shay," he said quietly, smiling softly, "how are you?"

"Okay," Shay nodded, "Yourself?"

"I've been better," Jason answered honestly.

Shay nodded, but said nothing.

After a while, Shay started the shower with some fun games, then Dee and Brown opened gifts.

They got everything imaginable; everything from clothes to bottle steamers to music boxes.

They thanked everyone for coming and for the gifts before everyone left and the gang started to clean up.

"Thank you, Shay," Dee breathed out, resting her hand on her eight months along belly, "everything was beautiful."

"You deserved it," Shay smiled before kissing her aunt's cheek, "He deserved it."

Later that night, the gang was back at Shay's house and they were going to change and go out, but Caitlyn was being difficult.

"I think I'll just stay here, I'm exhausted," she faked a yawn.

"Awe, Baby," Nate whined, "we haven't been together in months, we all need to hang out."

"I'm tired," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "I'm just gunna go to bed. You, go, have fun," she kissed him lightly before turning and leaving the room.

"Why's she being like this?" Nate asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"She has a lot going on right now," Shay sighed.

"Like what?" Nate demanded irritably.

"That's not up to me to discuss with you," Shay sighed again, "but God knows I want to."

Hanging out that night wasn't much fun; Nate was sulking, Shay and Jason made for awkward tension while Mitchie and Shane tried to keep a conversation going.

Unfortunately, Connect 3 and Mitchie had to leave the next day; there were many tears and a couple awkward goodbyes. Caitlyn still refused to tell Nate about their baby and had to be practically drug to the airport to see them off.

Weeks past and Caitlyn became incredibly more stubborn and, quite frankly, a pain in the ass. Shay spent a lot of time begging and demanding that she tell Nate, until Caitlyn just stopped talking; she answered with grunts or short phrases.

Shay had to make her go to her check ups and make sure she took her vitamins.

"Caitlyn!" Shay called from the kitchen, shaking out Caitlyn's prenatal vitamins in her hand, "Come here!"

"What?" Caitlyn commanded, entering the kitchen.

"Here," Shay shoved the tablets to her.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes before swallowing the vitamins and taking a drink of water.

"Don't forget you have blood work tomorrow," Shay reminded her; Caitlyn grunted, "Caitlyn!" Shay screeched, "What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Caitlyn rolled her eyes before chuckling bitterly, "except for the fact that I'm seventeen, pregnant, can't tell the father, I'm living with a twenty year old who's trying to be my mother, everyone keeps pressuring me to tell the father, but I just can't!" by now she was screaming, "I can't and I won't!"

"It's is child, Caitlyn!" Shay yelled back, "He deserves to know! And you're just being stubborn because you're scared you may actually need someone! You're scared that there's somebody out there who actually loves you enough to stick around and help you! You're scared that you may not be able to make it on your own!"

"You don't know me, Shay," Caitlyn's voice shook with emotion.

"I don't know you?" Shay smirked mockingly, "I don't know you?" she repeated, laughing lowly, "Well, I know how independent you are and how you'd rather rot in prison than ask someone for help. I know that you cry yourself to sleep every night, holding a picture of you and Nate. I know that you actually are excited about this baby and you want to give it everything you can. I know that, deep down, you want to tell Nate everything, but you're scared of getting hurt again. You're scared of getting hurt again because both of your parents quit on you, leaving you alone…"

"Stop," Caitlyn cried, "please."

"But you're not alone!" Shay sighed loudly, "I'm here! I've been here and you shut me out! Nate's here! Mitchie's here! Shane, Dee, Brown, even Jason! They're all here for you and you just keep shutting down! That's not fair! Its not fair to you, the baby or us!"

"I don't know what else to do!" Caitlyn screeched thru her tears, "It's been so long since someone other than Nate's actually cared for me and, and…" she couldn't finish because sobs took over her body.

"Oh, Caity," Shay cooed before pulling her in her arms, "I'm so sorry."

Over the next week or so, things started to fall back into place for Caitlyn and Shay. Caitlyn still refused to tell Nate, but she was at least thinking about it.

On November 20th, 2008, Eshton Kyle Cesario was born. He was 17 inches long and weighed seven pound and 5 ounces; he had red, curly hair and green eyes like his mother.

"Hey, Dee," Caitlyn greeted walking into the hospital room and kissed Dee's forehead before hugging Brown.

"Hey, Cait," Dee smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Caitlyn smiled.

"Good," Dee smiled, "You wanna hold him?" she smiled down at the infant in her arms.

"Yeah," Caitlyn grinned before pacing to the bed and taking Eshton away from his mother gently, "Hey, Esh," she cooed before kissing his soft forehead.

"You're gunna make a good mom, Love," Brown smiled softly, watching Caitlyn carefully.

"Thanks," Caitlyn smiled back lightly before gazing down at the baby in her arms.

Truth be told, she was very excited about her baby, extremely so, but terrified all the same. She wish she could break thru her own stubbornness and just tell Nate he was going to be a father, but she couldn't; she couldn't even tell Shane or Jason.

"The guys and Shay came by earlier," Brown told her slowly.

"I know," Caitlyn mumbled, holding her head down.

"He's worried about you, Caitlyn," Dee continued, "you need to talk to him.

"I know," Caitlyn mumbled again, "I just don't know how."

"Just try."

A few more weeks past and it was Christmastime; Shay was upset that Shane couldn't join her, Brown, Dee and Eshton for Christmas because of Connect 3's hectic tour schedule, but you couldn't tell by her decorating.

There was a large beautifully decorated tree in her living room along with several smaller trees around the house; lighted garland hung over every doorway and on the mantle, four stockings hung from the fire place; one for Shay, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Baby.

Mitchie came the week before Christmas and the girls exchanged gifts.

Shay gave Mitchie a new song book because hers was all filled up, several DVDs and CDs along with a collage she'd made of pictures of the gang. She also gave her a charm bracelet with six letters hanging from it; 'C', 'J', 'M', 'N' and two 'S's, along with three music notes and a circle that read 'friends' in pretty cursive letters.

She also gave Caitlyn a collage and bracelet along with the newest producing software that she'd been begging for.

Mitchie gave Caitlyn a few maternity shirts along with some other clothes for after the baby was born and a card with a sweet message about their friendship.

She gave Shay basically the same thing, but minus the maternity clothes, ha! The card brought tears to Shay's eyes; she hugged Mitchie tightly.

Caitlyn gave Mitchie some clothes, shoes and another song book while she gave Shay clothes and decorative pictures to hang in her room.

Mitchie and Shay also bought stuff for the baby, mostly generic stuff; unisex onezies and pajama sets, but they both bought one girly dress or onezie.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully as she opened the gifts, "My child will not be spoiled."

Shay laughed under her breath, "Yeah…right."

"Pft," Mitchie scoffed, "like that'll happen."

After the New Year, Caitlyn and Shay waited anxiously in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"I want a girl," Shay grinned as she looked thru a magazine.

"I kinda do too," Caitlyn smiled softly, her hand resting on her large baby bump.

She was looking thru a tabloid when she saw pictures of Jason, Nate and Shane trying to be discrete at a small café; she swallowed hard, "I'm surprised the media isn't having a field day with this. They used to follow me around like crazy."

"Maybe you got boring and they just forgot," Shay laughed.

"Me?" Caitlyn gasped playfully, "Boring? Never!"

Shay laughed as she heard Caitlyn's name being called to the back.

The girls stood quickly and hurried to the room; waiting excitedly for the doctor.

"Hello, Ladies," Dr. Hardin greeted, "How are you?"

"Excited!" Caitlyn bounced up and down on the bed.

Dr. Hardin laughed, "Well, you know the drill," he chuckled, "lay back."

Caitlyn lay back and pushed up her shirt. She winced as the cold gel was squirted onto her stomach and spread around.

"It's a girl!" the three said together as the gender of the baby became clear on the small screen.

Immediately after leaving the doctor's office, Caitlyn called Mitchie, "IT'S A GIRL!!"

Mitchie squealed loudly, "I knew it! Mama will be so excited!"

Caitlyn had finally broke down and told her second parents that she was expecting about three weeks before, it had been incredibly difficult for her to do, but in the end, Connie and Steve scorned her, but welcomed her and the baby with open arms.

One day in early February, Shay was sitting in the living room working on an essay (she'd started college this semester) when the doorbell rang, "Come in!"

Her heart stopped when Jason walked thru the doorway and stood in front of her, "J-Jason?"

"Hey," he said softly, sitting on the couch next to her, "how are you?"

"Okay," Shay nodded slowly, "And you?"

"I could be better," he told her again, sighing.

An awkward silence filled the room and was broken by the front door swinging open to reveal and beaming, glowing Caitlyn.

"Shay! Guess what!" her excitement was cut short when she saw Jason gaping back at her; his eyes wholly focused on her belly.

"Y-You're pr-preg-pregnant?"

* * *

**You like?? I hope so! Review please!! LOVES!**

**Outfits in profile!**


	17. Talk to Him

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!! They mean a lot! I owe the ideas that brought the chapter together to ! She's amazing, you should totally read her stories!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**Talk to Him:**

"W-What are y-you doing here?" Caitlyn stuttered, her arms circling her belly protectively.

"I j-just came t-t-to see Sh-Shay an-and," Jason shook his head, trying to think clearly, "you're pregnant?"

"I-I-I have to g-go," Caitlyn stammered before waddling as quickly as she could out of the house.

"She's pregnant?" Jason's head snapped towards Shay after the door slammed.

"Yes," Shay swallowed hard.

"Is that why she's ignoring Nate?" He questioned.

Shay nodded, "She refuses to tell him. We've tried talking sense into her, but, you know Caity, she's stubborn…"

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Mitch, Dee, Brown, Connie and Steve," Shay bit the inside of her lip.

"He needs to know," Jason told her shortly before pulling out his phone.

"No!" Shay protested, snatching his phone from him; he looked at her like she was crazy, "look," she said slowly, "she needs to do this on her own will, if he finds out from someone other than her, it'll only make things more complicated."

"He needs to know he's going to be a father," Jason said determinedly.

"I know," Shay agreed, "but, please, Jase, let her do this."

Jason nodded hesitantly, but his sour expression stayed the same.

"Jase," Shay pleaded quietly.

"It's not fair," Jason's head snapped towards her again.

"Sometimes life isn't fair, Jason," she shook her head, "I should know."

"Shay," Jason begged lightly.

Shay held her hand up and shook her head before speaking, "Can we just start over? Not like over, over, but back before this summer and just be best friends again?"

"If that's what you want," Jason offered, "I just want you to be happy."

She nodded, "Me too."

A silence fell over them that was neither awkward or comforting. Shay sighed heavily before speaking, "Why are you here, Jason?"

"I wanted to see you," he answered honestly, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Does Shane and Nate know you're here?"

He shook his head, "No. They think I'm back at the hotel with a headache."

"Why didn't you tell them you were coming here?" Shay interrogated.

"Because I knew they'd want to come and I didn't want that," he answered, looking away from her.

Shay nodded slowly, "Shane didn't tell me that'd you all would be close."

"Have you checked the mail?" Jason asked.

"No," Shay shook her head, a confused expression crossed her face, "why?"

"He sent you and Caitlyn tickets for tonight's concert," Jason told her, still looking away from her, "but, I'm guessing, Caitlyn won't be attending."

"Probably not," Shay shook her head before sighing again, "she's so difficult, I don't know what to do."

"She shouldn't be your responsibility, Shay," he finally turned to her, "you're only twenty years old, you shouldn't be expected to take care of a teenager, much less an expectant mother," he stopped to think, "is that why she moved here? Because she's pregnant?"

"Kinda," Shay shrugged, "Melissa totally freaked out when we went to tell her," she rolled her eyes, "I can't believe people are so selfish."

Jason nodded, "People tend to surprise me with their selfishness."

Shay agreed silently and pulled her knees up to her chest before resting her chin on top of them.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Jason asked after a long silence; Shay nodded and he got up and started digging thru her movies before finding one and putting it in.

She laughed a little when the beginning credit for The Breakfast Club played. The Breakfast Club was her and Jason's favorite movie and they'd watched it together hundreds of times.

Halfway thru the movie, Caitlyn came back home and walked straight to her bedroom, silently. After the movie was over, Jason left, swearing that he wouldn't tell Nate about Caitlyn.

"Caity," Shay called quietly as she walked back to Caitlyn's room and knocked on the door, "can I come in?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn mumbled quietly.

Shay pushed the door opened and found Caitlyn lying in bed with pictures scattered around her; all of her and Nate, "What-cha lookin' at?"

"I miss him, Shay," Caitlyn cried softly, "I wish I could just tell him or just make it go away, but I can't! And I feel so bad when he calls and I press ignore time and time again; it hurts when I do something that'd he'd wanna know about and I can't call him! It sucks, Shay! Every time I fell her move or see her on an ultrasound, I want to call him, I want him to be a part of this, but he can't be!"

"Why not?!" Shay stopped her, "He would love to be a part of it, Caity, and you know that."

"I can't ruin his life, Shay," Caitlyn shook her head, "I can't."

"You wouldn't be ruining his life, first off," Shay stressed, "and secondly, it takes two to make a baby, Caity, this isn't just your responsibility. He was there for the sex, he should be here now, and he would be if you called him and…"

"That's the problem, Shay!" Caitlyn screeched, "He'd give up everything, and I can't let him do that."

"We wouldn't let him give up anything, Caity," Shay patted Caitlyn's leg, "just think about if, will you?"

Caitlyn nodded slowly before letting her hands fall to her stomach.

Shay smiled softly before reaching out and placing her hand on Caitlyn's stomach, "You thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn grinned lightly, "I wanted to name her after you, Nate and Mitch…"

"Have you come up with anything?" Shay bit the inside of her lip excitedly.

"Yeah," Caitlyn answered shortly with a smirk.

"And??" Shay drug out impatiently.

Caitlyn laughed, "I was thinking Natalie Michaela Renae."

"I like it," Shay smiled before leaning over and pressing her lips to Caitlyn's belly, "Hey, Natalie Michaela Renae, it's Auntie Shay, I love you."

Shay felt a small thump against her hand; she gasped and pulled away.

"You feel that?" Caitlyn smiled brightly at Shay's gaping expression.

"She kicked me," Shay laughed.

"She likes you," Caitlyn grinned, "she's only kicked that hard one time before…"

"When?"

"I let her listen to _Hello Beautiful_," Caitlyn told her, a sad mist forming in her eyes, "the original one that Nate recorded for me."

"I think she's trying to tell you something, Caity," Shay sent her a knowing look.

"I know it's really cheesy and she probably doesn't understand me," Caitlyn rolled her eyes to keep from crying, "the doctor says she can, but I feel so silly when I talk to her…"

"Don't feel silly," Shay laughed, "I'm sure she hears you."

"I tell her about him," Caitlyn smiled sadly, "I tell her he's amazing and that he'd love her more than anything if he knew she existed; I tell her that he misses me and I'm too stubborn to let him in, I tell her not to blame him when she gets older because this is all my fault…"

"So, you're keeping her?" Shay questioned, making sure she heard correctly.

Caitlyn nodded, "I decided the night of the shower, I thought I'd told you."

Shay shook her head, "What are you gunna do about Nate, Caity? You can't not talk to him forever."

"I know," Caitlyn cried quietly, "I know."

"They have a concert tonight if you wanna go," Shay offered, "Shane sent us tickets…Mitchie's gunna be there…"

"Jason won't tell Nate will he?" Caitlyn asked, worried.

Shay shook her head, "No, he won't."

"So, what was up with his random visit?" Caitlyn smirked curiously, gladly shoving the subject off of her.

"He wanted to check up on me," Shay shrugged.

"So??"

"So," Shay mocked, "nothing. We're starting over, I think."

"You should listen to your own advice, Shay-Bay," Caitlyn smirked with a pointed look.

"Meaning?"

"You should talk to him," Caitlyn told her shortly, "tell him how hurt you were, tell him you still love him, tell him you want to be with him…"

"That's easier said than done…" Shay protested.

"Now you know how I feel."

A few hours later, Shay dressed into a colorful Connect 3 t-shirt with a picture of the boys on the front and the words to _Play My Music_ on the back, a pair of light wash skinny jeans and her Converse before pulling her hair up in a messy ponytail and skipping down to Caitlyn's room.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Shay pouted, standing in doorway to Caitlyn's room.

"Yeah," Caitlyn smiled sadly, "tell him I love him."

Shay nodded understandingly, "I will."

Caitlyn breathed out heavily after Shay left the house; she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed small circles, "Nati, I'm sorry I'm getting you into this."

She didn't feel quite as silly now that she had a name for the baby growing inside of her. Her hands continued to rub small circles over her belly as she reached to her phone that was lying on the bed. She dialed a familiar number and hoped to God he didn't answer.

"C-Caity?" Nate's worried voice came across the line.

Caitlyn cursed herself quietly before speaking, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" he was clearly panicked, "I haven't heard from you in so long. Is everything okay? Why haven't you been answering? Did I do something wrong?..."

"No," she choked out, trying her best not to cry, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why won't you answer??" Nate's voice was frantic and on the verge of breaking.

"I love you," she completely ignored his question.

Nate's heart stopped when he heard her; the sadness in her voice shattered his heart and he felt like crying, "I-I love you, too."

"Have fun tonight," she whispered; she gasped lightly when she felt her baby kick her hand.

"What? You're not gunna be here?" Nate questioned quickly and hysterically.

Caitlyn took a ragged breath, a few tears snuck down her cheeks, "No."

"Caity," Nate's voice cracked, "Caity, I n-need you."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, but I c-can't d-do this," Caitlyn stammered before hanging up quickly and letting herself be overcome by sobs.

Nate choked out a tearless sob when he heard the annoying beep telling him the call was ended. He looked at the clock; the show was about to start.

"Nate?" he heard Jason's voice from behind him, "You okay?"

Nate closed his eyes and shook his head; tears formed behind his eyelids and he closed his eyes tighter as he rubbed the bridge of his nose

"You wanna cancel?" Jason slung his guitar around to his back before clapping Nate's shoulder and motioning for Shane to come over.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, worried.

"N-Nothing," Nate's throat was sore from holding back tears, "I-I'll be f-fine."

"You sure?" Shane put his hand on Nate's other shoulder.

"Yeah," Nate shook his head before breathing out heavily, "Let's do this!"

Jason and Shane sent each other unsure looks as Nate prepared for the show.

Shay met up with Mitchie outside the arena before they walked in. They walked to the front row and talked before the concert started.

They started with _Burnin' Up_, then_ SOS_, then_ Hold On._

Shay and Mitchie watched as Nate's face twisted as they began playing the beginning chords of _Hello Beautiful_.

"Hello Beautiful, how's it goin'?" Nate sang, "I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missin' you, it's true," a lump grew in his throat and tears threatened to fall.

"But tonight I'm gunna fly," Shane sang, sending a worried glance between his two band mates, "yeah, tonight I'm gunna fly! Cuz I could go across the world and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes."

"Hello Beautiful," Nate's voice cracked, "It's been a long time, since my phone's rung and you've been on that line," the memories overtook Nate and he had to get away.

Mitchie grasped Shay's hand tightly when they heard Nate stop singing and his expression turn into a frown.

"Caity," he whispered before he bolted off stage.

Nate ran backstage and collapsed in the far corner and wept. He listened to Shane and Jason try to explain that they were sorry and that the crowd would be reimbursed.

Mitchie and Shay gasped after watching Nate run off stage; they quickly pushed thru the crowd and made their way back stage where the found him crouched down in the corner.

"Nate!" Shay rushed to him and took him in her arms, "Oh, Baby," she kissed his curls, "its gunna be okay."

Mitchie joined them on the floor and wrapped around her sobbing friend, "Oh, Nate," she rubbed his back soothingly with one hand while the other rubbed his arm.

"Nate!" Jason and Shane called together called together as they got backstage; they rushed to him and squatted before him.

"What happened, Nate?" Mitchie asked, still rubbing his back.

"C-Caitlyn c-c-called," Nate stumbled over his words before breaking into sobs again.

"Nate, Baby," Shay soothed, "calm down for me, Huney. We need to know what happened. Breathe for me, Baby."

Nate took several deep breaths before speaking again, "Caity called."

"And?" Mitchie pressed sending Shay a worried, yet hopeful glance to Shay.

"She told me she loved me, but she couldn't do this," more tears slipped down Nate's cheeks, "then she hung up."

Shay swallowed an angry groan before she stood up and motioned for Mitchie to come with her, "We have to go talk to her," Shay told them thru gritted teeth, "I'll call you later."

"Is she crazy?!" Mitchie screeched over the rain as she and Shay got into Shay's vehicle.

"Obviously."

"Where the hell did all this rain come from?" Mitchie groaned; she was soaking wet from the surprise storm.

"I don't know, but I'm gunna kill Caitlyn Grace," Shay grimaced.

"Shay," Mitchie rubbed Shay's arm soothingly, "calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Caitlyn!" Shay screamed upon entering her house, "Come here, now!"

"What?" Caitlyn waddled out of the kitchen; her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"You broke up with him? What the hell?" Shay demanded.

"I-I," Caitlyn's voice shook, "I c-couldn't t-take it an-any-anymore, Sh-Shay," she stammered, "H-He deserves to b-be fr-free."

"He deserves to know that he'll be a father in three months! He deserves to know why you've been ignoring him since Camp, he deserves the truth!" Mitchie yelled at her best friend, "Why are you being so stupid?!"

"You have no right to call me stupid," Caitlyn's brown eyes darkened dangerously, "you have never been in this position, you have no right to say I'm being stupid."

"You're right, I've never been in this position," Mitchie rolled her eyes, "and I'd never be in this position because I'm smart enough to know that I should tell my boyfriend that he's going to be a father."

"I don't have to take this," Caitlyn shook her head, grabbing her keys off the coffee table and walking out of the house, slamming the front door behind her.

Mitchie and Shay heard Caitlyn's tires screech as she sped away.

"Oh, God," Mitchie choked out, "What've I done?"

The house phone ringing broke the heavy silence that had fallen over the girls for the past hour. Shay rushed to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Christy. I'm calling from St. Mary's Hospital, I need to speak to Shay Grey?"

"Th-This is h-her," Shay stammered worriedly.

"Hello, Miss Grey, I was calling to inform you that Caitlyn Geller has been in an accident and you're needed at hospital immediately."

* * *

**What-cha think?? I hope you like it! Again, I would like to think and tell everyone to read her stories! Review please!!!**


	18. Bad Memories and Confrontations

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**OMG!!! Y'all are amazing with the reviews! I just realize I have over 100 and OMG. I'm totally psyched!! I'm really glad y'all like this story…I didn't really think it'd go this well. That what I get for thinking, now isn't it? LOL. Y'all are amazing, so, so, so amazing!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and I need your thoughts! I'm thinking about ending this story after Caitlyn has the baby and possibly making a sequel with some other ideas I have spinning around in my head. But it's totally up to my readers! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the DVD and Shay and Eshton and eventually Natalie.**

**Again, another shout out to ! Because without her, I would've been terribly lost at this point! She's amazing and, again, you should definitely read her stories!!**

**Okay, so I don't think the AN is long enough. LOL. JK. Anyways, onward we go! Enjoy! R&&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**

* * *

**Bad Memories and Confrontations:**

"W-What?" Shay gasped, steadying herself on the kitchen cabinet, "Is sh-she o-okay?"

"We think so," Christy answered calmly, "we're going to run some test to make sure her and Baby are okay, but we need you down here to fill out some papers before we can do that."

"O-Okay," Shay stammered, "I'm on my way."

"What happened? What's wrong? Who was that?" Mitchie questioned frantically after Shay hung up the phone.

"Caity was in an accident," Shay told her, completely spaced out, "I have to get to the hospital."

Mitchie watched horrified as Shay grabbed her keys and walked out of the house. By the time Mitchie had regained her composure enough to follow Shay, Shay had already left.

"I have to see her," Nate told his best friends abruptly, "I have to see her now," he stood quickly, but Jason stopped him.

"Y-You can't do that," Jason put both of his hands on Nate's shoulders to keep him from walking.

"And why not?" Nate practically growled.

"Because, uh, ya see," Jason stumbled, trying desperately to think of a good excuse, "because they, uh, they moved…yeah, they moved."

"They couldn't have moved," Shane rolled his eyes, "then they wouldn't have got the tickets I sent them."

"Uhh," Jason bit the inside of his lip, trying to think, "ya see, the house like flew away yesterday, uh, after they got the tickets…yeah, it flew."

"You're an idiot," Nate and Shane snapped before stomping away.

"Guys, wait!" Jason tried, but they were already out of earshot.

He chased after them and found them getting into Nate's Mustang; he ran to them quickly.

"Either get in or move," Nate told him firmly.

"I, uh," Jason shrugged before crawling into the small backseat.

Shane pushed the seat back before getting in; Nate sped off.

When they reached the Grey home, Shane hurriedly let them in, completely surprised that the door was unlocked. They found Mitchie pacing wilding in circles in the living room, mumbling to herself.

"Mitch…?" Shane paced to her slowly before grabbing her arms and making her face him, "What's going on?"

Mitchie was dumbfounded to find her boyfriend and his two friends staring at her questioningly, "Umm.."

"Where's Caity?" Nate demanded.

"She, um, she's, um," Mitchie wracked her brain for any excuse; she sent a desperate look to Jason, who only shrugged.

"Where is she?" Nate demanded again, but with more aggression.

"She's in the hospital," Mitchie mumbled quickly, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Nate growled.

"She's in the hospital," Mitchie spoke more clearly, but kept her head down to avoid their eyes.

"What? Why?" Nate demanded.

"She was in an a-accident," Mitchie choked out.

"Let's go!" Nate commanded before hurrying out of the house.

The group all piled into his small car and sped towards the hospital.

Shay began to shake as she pulled into the hospital's parking lot; all she could hear were the voice saying 'she didn't make it.'

She'd only been a hospital once since her parents died and that was to see Eshton, and she didn't stay long; the memories were too hard bare.

A lump grew in her throat as she remembered pacing back and forth waiting on the doctors to tell her exactly what had happened to her parents. She remembered feeling so alone and helpless, she remembered feeling angry at herself, at Shane, at God. She had been so confused. She remembered collapsing after she'd been told that she had not only lost her parents, but her six week along baby brother or sister.

She remembered weeping as her and Brown made the funeral and burial arrangements, she remembered pushing Caitlyn out of the church, telling her to leave her alone, she remembered Nate and Jason trying their best to comfort her, she remembered pushing them away, she remembered sobbing into all hours of the night all by herself in her parents' or Shane's room; she remembered it all.

She swallowed her sobs as she pushed the door of her vehicle open and got out. She walked towards the building slowly, the voices blaring in her head:

_She didn't make it._

_She didn't make it._

_She didn't make it._

Once she reached the automatic doors her mind was in overdrive; she rushed inside.

"I'm looking for Caitlyn Gellar," Shay told the nurse quickly.

"Are you Shay Grey?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Christy," she told Shay, "I need you to fill out some paper work. We're still running tests to make sure everything is okay. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything. She's in room 317."

"Th-Thanks," Shay stammered quietly before walking over to the elevator. When the doors closed she pushed the three and sighed heavily. When the doors reopened, she found the room and sat on a nearby bench and began to fill out the paperwork.

Jason, Mitchie, Nate and Shane all crawled out of Nate's care and hurried into the hospital; Nate far in front of them.

"I'm looking for Caitlyn Gellar," Nate told Christy, quite out of breath.

"317," Christy answered, "but you can't see her right now; they're running tests."

Nate nodded and hurried to the elevator; followed quickly by his band mate's and Mitchie. When they all got in the elevator, Nate pressed the three button and then the close button several times before the doors closed.

"Nate," Mitchie whispered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "calm down."

"I can't--," he began, but the elevator doors opened and he sped out.

The group followed behind him and found a distraught Shay pacing in front of room 317, muttering and crying.

"Sh-Shay," Nate approached her and grabbed her to stop her pacing.

"W-W-What are y-you do-doing h-here?" Shay stammered confused and overwhelmed.

"Tell me everything's okay," he demanded, his eyes pleading with her.

"I-I d-don't kn-know," Shay cried, "they w-won't t-tell me an-anything."

Nate sighed raggedly before releasing her and throwing himself on the bench behind her; he ran his hands over his face stressfully.

Shay began pacing again as soon as she was out of Nate's grip, but soon found herself with strong arms around her and her face in Jason's chest; she began to sob, "I can't loose her. I can't, I can't!"

"Everything will be fine, Baby," Jason cooed in her ear, "I promise."

Mitchie felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched her friends worry and the realization that her best friend could be dying finally hit her, "Shane," she whimpered as she turned around, only to find that Shane's arms were already open and ready for her, "This can't be real," she whispered into his chest, "it can't be."

"She'll be fine," Shane kissed her hair, "Kit-Kat's strong, she'll be just fine," he held her to him tightly and left light kisses in her hair.

When the doctor finally came out, Nate stood quickly and paced to him.

"Everything is fine…" he began, but Nate didn't finish listening; he just walked into the room.

"Caity," he whispered, pacing closer to her.

That's when he noticed the large baby bump and he gasped.

"I guess I don't need to tell you that you can go in now," the doctor chuckled lightly, "anyways, my name is Dr. Charles Daniels and I've been working with Caitlyn," he continued, "the police told us that she was speeding towards a intersection and the cars in front of her were stopping so she slammed on her breaks and the car behind her rear ended her. She has a pretty nasty cut on her forehead from hitting the steering wheel and she's pretty sore from being jolted, but other than that her and the baby are fine."

"Thank you," Shay breathed out before smiling, "thank you so much."

"He said 'the baby,'" Shane made air quotes, "what baby?"

"Caitlyn's pregnant," Mitchie told him slowly.

"She's what?!"

"Y-You're pr-preg-pregnant?" Nate stammered.

Caitlyn closed her eyes to keep the tears behind them as she nodded.

All she could see were Nate's worried eyes and tearstained cheeks; she opened her eyes and found the same vision, only now his mouth was gaping open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, "I would've been there every step of the way! I would've done something, I would've supported you! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was scared," she choked out, "so scared Nate. I thought you'd hate me for jeopardizing your career and then Jason showed up and I just knew he was going to tell you! God, Nate! I'm seventeen years old, I get to make dumb mistakes."

"I would've…" he began, but Caitlyn holding up her hand stopped him.

"Nate, just go," she said choking back the tears she felt stinging her eyes, "please, just go." (a/n: thanks, Kate! ;] lol)

Nate swallowed hard, "Fine," he said shortly thru gritted teeth before storming out.

"Nate," Jason grabbed Nate's arm as he stomped past him, "I--…"

Suddenly it hit Nate about what Caitlyn had said about Jason knowing; Nate's fist clenched tightly before he reared back and punched Jason in the eye as hard as he could.

"Oh, my God!" Shay and Mitchie gasped as the bolted over to Nate and Jason; Shane pulled Nate away before he could hit Jason again.

"Nate!" Shay screeched, "That was completely unnecessary!" she cupped Jason's face in her hands and examined the bruise that was already forming.

Nate rolled his eyes before snatching away from Shane and started to storm away.

"Nate!" Mitchie screeched after him, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Nate turned around and looked at her questioningly; she continued, "This is why Caitlyn didn't want to tell you! She knew you'd do something stupid! She needs you and you're just walking away like a scared little boy!"

Nate chuckled under his breath, scoffing, before turning back towards the elevator.

Mitchie went to go after him, but Jason stopped her, "Just let him go, Mitch. Just let him go."

"I'm gunna go talk to her," Jason informed them quietly after a few moments of silence; he paced to the hospital room quickly and quietly.

The sight he found when he opened the door shattered his heart; Caitlyn was sitting up on the bed, clutching her stomach and sobbing.

"Kit-Kat," he whispered, walking further into the room and closing the door.

Caitlyn didn't look at him; she just held her head down and cried.

He paced to the bed and let down the railing before sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her, "It'll be okay, Kitty. He'll come around."

"I should've just told him," she cried, "and then none of this would've happened," she clung to him, "we could've worked something out; we could've made it work."

"You'll make it work," Jason swore, "Nate…he's just confused right now. It's a lot to take in, ya know? Not seeing your girlfriend for what almost seven months and to walk in a hospital room and find her pregnant? How would you feel?"

"Mad as hell," she grimaced before sighing and continuing, "confuse, hurt, betrayed even…"

"Just give him time, Kit-Kat," he kissed the side of her head.

"I was so stupid, Jase," she snuggled into his embrace, "I was driving so fast and had to slam on my breaks and the dude behind me rear ended me…I could've lost my baby, Jason!" she pulled away to look at him and noticed his bruise eye, "what the hell happened to you?"

Jason bit the inside of his lip nervously and avoided her eyes, "Nate."

"What?!" Caitlyn screeched, "I'll kill him…!"

"Don't do that," he chuckled lightly before pulling Caitlyn back to him, "he's just overwhelmed right now, Kitty. Everything will be fine."

"He's so stupid," Mitchie muttered after Jason had walked into Caitlyn's room, "Nate, I mean."

"He's not stupid," Shane shook his head and stopped Mitchie's protests, "he confused and overwhelmed. This is a lot for a seventeen year old to take in…"

"She's seventeen, too!" Mitchie reminded him in a screech, "She can't run from her actions because its right there to remind her everywhere she goes! She's ridiculed and looked down on at school because she's a 'tramp,'" she made air quotes, "the school has sent her to counselor after counselor because they think there's something wrong with her just because she's pregnant. And to top it all off, her father is gone and her mother wants nothing to do with her or this baby. Now tell me about it being too hard on him."

Shane's glare was fixed on her, "I never said it wasn't overwhelming or confusing or hurtful for her; I know it is, but she's had, what, six months, seven months to get used to the idea? He's had five minutes! I'm sure Caitlyn's had her share or break downs or whatever you wanna call them in the beginning. Nate's been worried about her since we left Camp, she ignored his calls and never showed up at the concerts, she blew us off after the shower…He's been worried sick. He'd wracked his brain so much trying to find a reason for her to be ignoring him to point to where he was having migraines and throwing up. We had to cancel three shows because he was so caught up with trying to figure out why Caitlyn was ignoring him that he forgot to take care of himself; his blood sugar was thru the roof…"

"Could you two please stop arguing," Shay begged stressfully, "you're giving me a migraine."

"Fine," Mitchie agreed thru gritted teeth before stomping across the hall and throwing herself on the bench next to Shay; Shane sighed raggedly before falling on the bench behind him and putting his face in his hands.

Nate didn't make it far out of the hospital before he collapsed on a nearby bench and rubbed his hands over his face stressfully.

His mind was going a hundred miles a minute, trying to wrap his head around the situation before him:

_How would he tell his parents?_

_His manger?_

_His fans?_

_Could he raise a baby?_

_He had no idea._

_He didn't even know how to hold a baby._

_Why hadn't Caitlyn told him from the beginning?_

_Why'd she tell Jason, but not him?_

_He just punched Jason, his best friend, holy crap!_

_He loved Caitlyn more than life itself._

_He'd planned on marrying her one day._

_He planned on having a family with her one day._

_So what if it's a little earlier than he'd hoped for?_

_He wasn't prepared for this._

_Had they told her about his fit?_

_Did she hate him?_

_He would if he were her._

_He hated to say it, but this would definitely put a dent in his career._

_There fan base was bigger now that they've changed their sound; they all thought he was pure._

_He could quit._

_Take a break._

_He had to talk to Caitlyn, but he wasn't sure what to say._

He groaned agitatedly before getting up and walking to his car. He figured he needed to clear his mind before he tried to talk to Caitlyn; he needed to make up his mind before he tried to change hers.

Jason held Caitlyn as she cried softly in his chest; he kissed the top of her head, "You should get some rest, Kitty."

"I know," she sniffled before pulling away to look at him again, "is Shay okay? I know she hates hospitals…I bet she's worried…God! I'm so stupid!"

"Shh," Jason silenced her by putting his finger to her lips, "Shay's fine, worried, but fine. She was pretty upset when we got here, but she calmed down once she was sure you and baby were healthy."

Caitlyn nodded slowly, "I hate what I'm doing to her."

"What do you mean?" he looked at her strangely.

"She's only twenty years old, Jason," Caitlyn sighed, "she shouldn't have to be taking care of a pregnant seventeen year old. She's so stressed out all the time; between school and me and the baby and loosing you," she stopped abruptly before muttering, "sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled sadly, "I was an idiot; I should've never let Tess that close, I know how manipulative she is…"

"What happened exactly?"

Jason sighed; he'd explained it over and over to Nate and Shane and it hurt every time he had to retell the story, "After we performed, Tess came backstage and she was all on me talking about how much she missed me and how she knew I still wanted to be with her and blah, blah, blah. Then she kissed me; that's where you found us."

Caitlyn nodded slowly, "You remember the prom picture?"

Jason smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah."

"She still has it framed in her room," she told him softly, "she misses you so much, Jay. You need to talk to her, tell her exactly what happened."

"I've been trying," he sighed before smirking, "but somebody," he nudged her playfully, "keeps distracting me."

"Gasp!" Caitlyn gasped mockingly, "Who would do that?"

Jason laughed a little, "No idea."

Shay sat outside the room on a bench next to Mitchie whit her face buried in her hands. Her heart at finally slowed to its normal pace and now she was mad; beyond words.

_How could Caitlyn have been so stupid?_

_To put not only herself, but her child in danger?_

She was also irritate with both Shane and Mitchie, who were huffing and sighing and rolling their eyes; it was annoying.

A while later, Jason walked out of Caitlyn's room and told them that Caitlyn was sleeping; soon after the group left on search of Nate, but didn't find him or his car.

They piled into Shay's vehicle and drove to her house in silence.

When they got there, Shay let them in before walking straight to her room; Jason followed her while Mitchie and Shane went to their separate rooms.

"Shay," Jason stepped into her room almost silently; she was laying on her side on her bed, holding a pillow tightly to her with her head rested on another and her knees pulled up to her chest; tears threatening to fall.

Without thinking, Jason crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, Shay, she's fine," he kissed her forehead lightly.

"The memories were so real, Jase," she whispered, her voice cracking, "I could hear the doctor telling me about my brother or sister all over again and it hurt so bad. I couldn't loose her, Jase, I couldn't loose her or Natalie…"

"Natalie?" Jason stopped her questioningly.

"That's what's she's naming the baby," Shay smiled softly, "Natalie Michaela Renae, after Nate, me and Mitch."

"It's a girl?"

"No," Shay laughed a little, "c'mon, Jay, really?"

"Sorry," he laughed sheepishly, "I wasn't really thinking."

"I caught that," Shay laughed shortly before touching his cheek gently; her eyes went from playful to serious. Her mouth opened to speak, but Jason stopped her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered; his eyes fixed on hers, "I should've never let Tess come that close, I knew how she was and that she'd give anything to break us apart, but, Shay, you have to believe me…She kissed me and I was so shocked I couldn't move," his words came quicker and more frantically, "and that's what you saw, I am so sorry, Shay. I never meant to hurt you and I never would, I love you…"

"I love you, too," Shay's words stopped him mid-rant; she laughed a little when his words stopped and his eyes widened, "I love you, since June 1st, 2003."

Jason smiled before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Since June 1st, 2003."

"Yep," Shay smiled before pressing her lips to his again, savoring the feeling.

Shane paced around his room irritably; he was mad at Mitchie, he was made at Nate, at Caitlyn, at himself. He groaned loudly before throwing himself on his bed, that he hadn't been in over two years. It was comfortable, he felt himself begin to relax and regaining his ability to think rationally.

When he settled down, he got out of bed and walked to the door that had a massive purple, rhinestone 'M' hanging on it; he knocked quietly before opening the door and letting himself in.

"Mitch," he whispered.

She was lying on her back on the bed, her legs pulled up slightly and her hands resting on her stomach, "Yeah."

"I like what you've done with the place," he chuckled a bit when he remembered how boring the room at once been.

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled a little.

Shane sighed quietly before walking to the bed and crawling onto it; he placed himself between her legs and hovered over her, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Mitchie breathed out heavily before moving her hands from her stomach to his neck and let her fingers play with the hair on the nape of his neck, "I'm sorry, too."

"It's okay," he smiled softly before pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"Love you," he told her back shortly before pressing his lips against hers firmly.

Mitchie moaned as his tongue darted past her lips and moved with hers. Her hands were tangled in his hair while his balanced himself over her.

She moaned louder as his lips moved against hers slower and one of his hands slipped down to her hip.

"Shane," she breathed out as his lips moved from her lips and down her neck, sucking lightly. She let out a short moan as he reached her pulse point and sucked harder, "Shane!"

Her hands moved from around his neck, to around his torso and to the back hem of his; she pushed it up a little and he pulled away, letting her remove the cloth before his lips crashed against hers again.

Shane groaned lightly as her fingers traced the muscles of his arms, then his chest, then his abs.

He pulled away again and removed her shirt; almost immediately after the shirt was gone, he began sucking on her neck again before making his way down to the top of her bra and down her stomach, letting his teeth tease her as well.

"Shane," she muttered as he sucked on the skin just above her bra, "kiss me."

Shane smirked down at her before moving his lips back up her neck and jaw before pressing his lips to hers; his tongue was past her lips almost instantly.

She moaned again as his free hand caressed her breast thru the padding of her bra, "Shane."

Shane pressed himself to her center, letting her know exactly what she was doing to him; Mitchie gasped upon feeling his hardness against her, she pushed him away quickly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but I c-can't," Mitchie removed herself from under him and reached to grab her shirt before throwing it on; she sat back against her pillows and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Mitchie," he groaned, completely uncomfortable and needing some sort of release.

"Sorry," she whimpered, avoiding his harsh eyes.

Shane rolled his eyes before sauntering to his room, leaving Mitchie with her tears.

* * *

**There ya go! I actually started on this on Monday, but I've been having massive headaches and couldn't really concentrate. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Review please! BTW, this is my longest chapter ever! Almost 4,000 words! That's quite impressive I must say! LOL. Anyways, let me know what you think.**

**And, again, thanks Kate for all the help! You're AMAZING!**


	19. All Together But Smitchie

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Okayy, so I'm very sorry that it's taken almost a month to update. I've been super busy. Anyways, you are simply amazing with the reviews!**

**I hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Camp Rock or the characters other than Shay, Eshton and soon Natalie. Nor do I own the songs that are used.**

**Onward we go!**

* * *

**All Together but Smitchie:**

After Shane stormed out of the room, Mitchie sobbed as she turned to her night stand and pulled her song book out quickly before grabbing a pen and letting the words flow.

'_If I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_No, it just ain't right_

_Oh, cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after._

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster..'_

The next morning, Shane woke early, called the cab company and was gone before any of the others could wake up.

Shay smiled when she woke up and felt Jason's arms wrapped tightly around her and his body pressed against her back. She turned over, careful not to wake him before she kissed his neck lightly before wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing herself to him tightly.

"Mornin'," Jason mumbled his voice thick with sleep; his arms tightened around her.

"Good mornin'," Shay smiled quietly before pressing her lips to his softly.

Jason leaned forward and buried his face in Shay's neck and held her tightly.

Shay laughed a little as she ran her fingers thru his unruly curls, "I love you."

She smiled when she heard him mumble something along the lines of 'I love you' against her skin before she felt his lips against her neck.

Jason smirked inwardly when he heard Shay moan quietly as he sucked on her pulse point before moving his lips to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Jase," she moaned as her fingers got tangled in his curls.

"Hmm?" he muttered against her skin.

She nudged him slightly and he pulled away from her a little before her hands grasped his face and pulled his lips onto hers.

Nate was up all night tossing and turning and thinking and crying; every emotion was spilling out of him and he finally came to a conclusion.

He knew that visiting hours didn't start till eight and, luckily, it was 7:30. He got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed and rushing to the hospital.

Caitlyn hadn't slept well either; she cried and tossed all night in the stiff hospital bed. Plus, Natalie had been moving around making Caitlyn need several walks to the bathroom.

When she finally decided to open her eyes and actually wake up she was shocked to see Nate sitting next to the bed.

"Hi," she said slowly as she sat up; her arms instinctively wrapping around her stomach.

"Hey," Nate bit the inside of his lip.

Nate jumped a little when he saw Caitlyn's stomach jolt, "W-What was th-that?"

Caitlyn smiled a little, "That was my," she paused to correct herself, "our baby."

"Our baby," Nate repeated slowly and quietly.

Caitlyn felt the baby move again and bump against her bladder; she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Nate quickly panicked.

"Nothing," Caitlyn laughed a little, "She just crushed my bladder; I have to pee."

"Let me help you," Nate stood quickly as Caitlyn tried to get out of the bed; he offered his hands to her and heaved her up.

"Thanks," Caitlyn smiled softly before walking to the bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom a few moments later, Nate helped her back onto the bed and positioned the pillows behind her back for her to be comfortable.

"Why are you here, Nate?" Caitlyn asked after a few moments of silence; her brown eyes fixed on him.

Nate swallowed hard before letting his eyes found hers, "I wanna be with you, Caity. I wanna be with you and our baby. I wanna be the dad I never had; I don't want our baby to grow up and think I don't love it, well, I guess it's a her because you said 'she' earlier. At least I think you said 'she', I don't really remember right now, there's too much going on…"

"Nate," Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh, "you're rambling."

"Oh," he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously; his eyes on the ground, "I don't wanna be my father," his eyes found hers again, "my parents got pregnant at 16 and my dad left and I had to grow up thinking my father hated me, but it was really just him being a coward. And I'm a lot of things, but a coward isn't one of them…"

"Nate," Caitlyn choked out quietly, but Nate continued.

"I love you, Caitlyn Grace," he told her sternly, "more than anything in this world. And I'll be real honest and say that I've thought of every reason I could to get out of this relationship all night, but none of them compared to the one that keeps me in this relationship. I love you."

Caitlyn swallowed hard and let a few tears drip from her eyes, "I-I love you, t-too."

"Look at me, Caity," Nate commanded softly, coaxing her face towards his gently.

"I love you," her voice was still a whisper, but firmer.

Nate closed his eyes as he took in her words before he enveloped her into a tight hug and placed several kisses in her hair, "I love you," he repeated over and over in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Nate," Caitlyn cried quietly in his ear, "so sorry."

"It's okay, Caity," he pulled away from her, "we'll make this work; I'll do whatever it takes to make it work..."

Caitlyn nodded before burying her head in Nate's chest and hugged him tightly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked quietly as he stroked her curls.

"I thought you'd hate me," she whimpered against his hard chest.

"Baby," Nate cooed, pushing her back to look at her, "I could never hate you; never."

"And," she added with sniffle, "I didn't want you to give up your career..."

"Caitlyn," Nate groaned.

"No, Nate," she shook her head stubbornly, "I don't want you quitting."

"I won't quit," Nate shook his head, "we'll cancel the fall tour so I can help out with you and the baby, and then we'll work out something from then on. I want to be a part of your life, a part of her life. It is a her, isn't it?"

Caitlyn laughed, "Yeah, Baby, it's a girl."

"Am I gunna be wrapped around her finger, too?" Nate pouted.

"There's a great chance," Caitlyn smirked.

"That's not fair," his pout deepened, "next time I want a boy."

"Next time?" Caitlyn gasped slightly; they'd never really talked about marriage and families as anything more than ideas.

"Yeah," Nate smiled a little, "well, if you want."

"How many next times?" Caitlyn smiled softly.

"Two or three," Nate shrugged.

"I always wanted a big family," Caitlyn smiled before snuggling into the pillows, "C'mere," she patted the empty space on the bed next to her.

Nate grinned before climbing in the bed and wrapping his arms around her as she continued, "I guess coming from an only child family, made me want to have a big family."

"How many do you want?" Nate questioned before kissing her forehead.

"Four or five," Caitlyn snuggled close to him, "What-cha think?"

"I think I could handle it."

Shay pulled away from Jason breathlessly, "I love kissing you."

Jason laughed, "Ditto."

She sighed contently before turning towards the clock and groaned slightly.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Jason looked down at her strangely.

"We have to go get Caity," Shay resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Shay, Sweetie, be nice," Jason warned.

"I'll try," Shay snapped before moving herself from under Jason.

She then walked out of her room and to the bathroom to shower.

Shane sat in his lonely hotel room, rethinking his actions from the night before. He shouldn't have tried to pressure her; after all, he had renewed his vows to stay pure and hers had never been broken.

He sighed raggedly before pushing himself into a lying position and forcing himself into sleep.

Mitchie was now having trouble with the song she was writing and was greatly frustrated. She couldn't believe Shane had been so upset about not having sex; sure, they had went a little further than they usually did, but he knew she wanted to wait.

Shay showered quickly and wrapped a towel around herself before walking back to her bedroom, where she found Jason still laying on the bed; she walked to her closet and began pulling things out to wear.

"Ya know," she felt Jason's arms wrap around her waist and his lips against her neck, "you make it extremely hard for me to wait."

Shay smirked before turning in his arms, "Keep it up and you'll be waiting a long time; married or not."

"That's low," Jason pulled away from her, "very low."

Shay laughed, "I'm just joking," she pushed up and kissed his lips shortly, "but I do..."

"I know," Jason smiled down at her, "so do I."

After Shay was dressed, she walked to Mitchie's room and was hurt by what she saw; Mitchie was scribbling furiously in a notebook and Shay could tell that she was marking thru things, Mitchie's eyes were red and puffy and there was a broken picture frame on the floor (it had once held a picture of Mitchie and Shane).

"Mitch?" Shay entered the room skeptically, "Everything okay?"

"I don't know," Mitchie rolled her eyes to hold back new tears that were forming.

"What happened, Baby?" Shay paced to bed quickly and sat down.

"Last night," the tears began to fall, "Shane came in and apologized and then he kissed me and then clothes were starting to come off and I just freaked. Then he got really mad and left. I should've just slept with him," she grumbled.

"No, you shouldn't have," Shay shook her head, "if he's gunna treat you that way over sex, he's not worth the time."

"He's your brother, Shay..."

"I'm not taking his side for this," Shay rolled her eyes, "He's an idiot, Mitch, a hormonal idiot and he shouldn't get mad at you because you don't want to have sex."

"I just don't want this to cause problems between y'all..." Mitchie bit the inside of her lips anxiously.

"It'll cause problems between us if he does something stupid," Shay assured her.

"What about us?" Mitchie question hopefully.

"We're fine, Mitch," Shay smiled before hugging her, "you didn't do anything wrong. Now if you were to be the pushing it, then I'd be pretty pissed."

Mitchie laughed before quickly turning serious again, "I think we're over."

"Things will work out, Sweetie," Shay promised, "Shane's an idiot, but eventually he'll find his way back around."

"I hope so."

Caitlyn grinned brightly before kissing Nate tenderly, "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"A few times," Nate smirked arrogantly.

"You're acting like Shane--," Caitlyn's words drifted as she realized something, "Speaking of, what were you doing hitting Jason?" she slapped Nate's chest, "he didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't know," Nate sighed raggedly, "I was just upset and you said something about him knowing about the baby and I just snapped; I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to be apologizing to," she told him with a slight smile.

"I know," he sighed again, "I'll talk to him when I get back to the hotel."

Caitlyn nodded.

The two fell into a silence until Caitlyn felt Natalie moving a little.

"Here," she took Nate's hand and placed it on her belly.

Nate looked at her confused until he felt a hard thump against his hand; he gasped causing Caitlyn to giggle.

"Was that h-her?"

Caitlyn laughed, "Yep."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Nate asked with a smile, his hand still resting on her belly; Natalie kept kicking.

"Well, I wanted to name her after you, Shay and Mitch," Caitlyn started, "and I came up with Natalie Michaela Renae, you like?"

"I like. Natalie Michaela Renae Black."

Caitlyn grinned, "She's having a good time in there," she laughed.

"I feel that," Nate laughed.

"She's saying, 'Hey, Daddy! I love you!'," Caitlyn beamed.

Nate scooted down to where his face was close to Caitlyn's stomach, "Hey, Natalie, I love you."

Caitlyn smiled when she felt Nate's lips against her stomach before she nudged him and looked up at her, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Jason, Mitchie and Shay opened the door right as Nate and Caitlyn's lips met.

"Hey, guys," Caitlyn greeted as she rested back against the pillows.

"Let's go," Shay snapped, avoiding anyone's eyes.

"Shay," Caitlyn pleaded with her, "what's wrong?"

"Let's go," Shay repeated, but firmer and louder.

Mitchie shrugged before handing a bag of clothes to Caitlyn.

"I'll be in the car," Shay grumbled before stomping out of the hospital room.

"What's wrong with her?" Caitlyn asked thru a crack in the bathroom door while she took off her gown.

"I don't know," Jason shrugged, "like I have no idea; she was fine until we got to the hospital."

"She's mad at me," Caitlyn sighed as she pulled on her shirt.

"No," Jason shook his head.

"Yes," Caitlyn argued, pulling on her jeans, "we got in this massive fight before the accident and I know she hates hospitals…"

"Everything will be fine, Baby," Nate called to her.

Caitlyn groaned as she slipped into her flats, "I just don't know if I believe that," she threw her dirty clothes in the bag Mitchie had given her before walking out of the bathroom, "I've put her thru so much…"

"You haven't 'put her thru' anything," Mitchie made air quotes, "from what I've seen and been thru with Shay, I don't think she would've done any of this if she didn't want to help you or it was too much for her…"

"I know," Caitlyn sighed again, "I just think she'd feel bad for letting me out, so she just keeps letting me stay…"

"Caitlyn," Jason said sternly, "Shay would do anything for you, you know that; she was just upset when they called her and told her you were in the hospital."

Caitlyn nodded slowly before intertwining her fingers with her boyfriend's and leading him out of the room; Mitchie and Jason followed quickly.

The ride home was basically silent and tense; Shay gripped the steering wheel tightly as Jason rubbed her thigh comfortingly to no avail.

Caitlyn was on the verge of tears the entire ride and Mitchie held her hand tightly, trying to calm her, but it didn't work.

When they got to Shay's house they found Shane's vehicle parked there and him pacing wildly in the yard.

Shay stomped right passed him, into the house and to her room, slamming the door behind her. Caitlyn sighed raggedly and let Nate bring her to her room before they lay in her bed silently. Jason stood awkwardly outside with Shane and Mitchie for a moment before the tension over took him and he walked into the house.

"What do you want?" Mitchie demanded, avoiding his gaze.

"You," Shane answered shortly and sincerely before placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close to him, "I just wanna be with you forever," he put more emphasis on 'forever'; Mitchie gulped nervously as he continued, "if we could, I'd marry you right now, but since you're only seventeen we can't, but as soon as you turn eighteen…"

"Shane," Mitchie shook her head, "I can't get married at eighteen."

"Why?" he demanded, releasing his grip on her waist.

"Because I have college and a career to think about," she felt like she was going to cry, "I can't just get married. Shane, I love you, I really do, but…"

"You love me," Shane repeated before rolling his eyes irritably, "just not enough to marry me."

"Shane," Mitchie whimpered; tears threatened to fall.

"I just don't understand," Shane shook his head sadly before walking to the house and to his room.

Mitchie ran to her room and grabbed her song book once again and let the words flow; they came freely this time and they didn't stop.

"Everything's gunna be okay," Nate whispered comfortingly to his girlfriend over and over again as she cried lightly.

There was a heavy, heavy tension over the house; everyone felt it, but didn't know how to lift it, not yet.

A few hours later, Connect 3 had to leave for an interview and they were leaving for Florida after their concert that night.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Nate assured Caitlyn as they stood outside Shay's house, embracing.

Caitlyn nodded against his shoulder, "I'm gunna miss you," she whispered before kissing his neck softly.

"I'll miss you, too, Baby," he said back quietly before kissing her lightly.

Shay hugged Jason tightly and placed several kisses on his face before settling on his lips for a long moment.

"I love you," Jason whispered after pulling away.

"I love you, too," Shay smiled at him, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he kissed her shortly, "but I'll be back before you know it."

Shane and Mitchie stood awkwardly off to the side waiting to say goodbye to their friends.

Nate's hand found its way to Caitlyn's stomach; she moved it to where she felt the baby moving.

He grinned softly when he felt a small thump against his hand, "I can't wait to see you, Natalie," he whispered rubbing small circles on his girlfriend's stomach; another thump, "I'm taking that as an agreement."

Caitlyn laughed a little before coaxing his face towards hers and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Okay, okay," Shay scorned playfully, "enough love-y dove-y mess," she laughed before pulling Nate towards her and hugging him tightly, "I'll miss you, Nate-y."

"I'll miss you, too, Shay-Bay," he chuckled in her ear before whispering so only Shay could hear, "take care of her for me, Shay, and talk to her; she thinks you hate her."

Shay closed her eyes and stifled a sad sigh before she kissed the side of his mouth, "I will."

Nate then walked over to Mitchie and hugged her tightly, "Take care, Mitch. Don't let Shane's mood swings hurt you," he smiled a little before giving her a small peck on the lips.

"I'll try," Mitchie's voice wavered a bit, "Have fun, Nate."

"Keep Caity strong for me," he told her lowly, "I'm asking you and Shay to keep her safe."

"We will," Mitchie smiled, "we will."

The next thing Mitchie knew, she was being swung around by Jason and squealing, "Jason! Put me down!" She laughed as her feet touched the grass, "I'm dizzy."

Jason chuckled, "It's good for you," he smirked before hugging her and giving her a quick kiss, "take care of yourself, Mitch."

"I will," Mitchie told him with smile.

Shay walked to Shane slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck and giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll miss you, Bubba."

"I'll miss you, too," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shane," she groaned in his ear, "don't be such a jerk."

"I'm not being a jerk," he pushed her away from him and looking at his band mates, "we have to go."

"Shane," Shay scolded, but he ignored her.

"Bye, Kit-Kat," Jason hugged Caitlyn quickly before placing his hand on her stomach, "Bye, Nat-Nat."

Caitlyn laughed a little, "Bye, Jase."

Shay rolled her eyes as Shane stormed to his vehicle and sped off; Nate and Jason gave on last kiss to their girlfriends and a wave before the jumped in Nate's car and sped after Shane.

"Can I, uh," Mitchie started uneasily, "can I run something by y'all?"

"Yeah," Shay nodded before wrapping her arm around Mitchie's shoulders and guiding her into the house.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked as they settled into the music room and Mitchie sat at the piano.

"I wrote this last night and this morning and I just wanted to know what y'all thought," Mitchie began to play softly.

"Okay," Shay nodded and sat on a nearby stool.

"Alright-y," Caitlyn agreed sitting on the piano bench with Mitchie.

Mitchie played a little more before starting to sing, "He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know. He's a damned as he seems, but more Heaven than a heart could hold and if I try to save him, my whole world would cave in," her voice cracked a little, "it just ain't right, no, it just ain't right."

She stumbled over the keys a little before regaining the notes and continuing to sing, "Oh, cuz I don't know, I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster."

A tear slipped off Mitchie's cheek as she slowed her movements along the keys, "He's magic and myth as strong as what I believe. A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see," more tears fell, "But do I try to change him? So hard not to blame him. Hold on tight, Baby, hold me tight."

Caitlyn and Shay's hearts ached along with Mitchie's as she continued to sing with more passion that could ever be imagined, "Oh, cuz I don't know, I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on thru the tears and the laughter. Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?"

Mitchie was basically weeping as she played louder and more passionate, "I'm longing for love and the logical, but he's only happy hysterical! I'm waiting for some kind of miracle, waiting so long, so long."

She slowed the music again, "He's soft at the touch, but frayed at the end he breaks. He's never enough, but still he's more than I can take. Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after!"

Mitchie shook her head, "but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on," her voice cracked roughly, "thru the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster? He's so beautiful, so beautiful but a disaster."

* * *

**That was a pretty long chapter as well! Go me! LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and, again, I'm very sorry about the wait!**

**Please press the pretty review button!!**


	20. Natalie Michaela Renae Black!

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I'm really trying to keep up with my updates, but I get so busy some times.. So, I think this may be the last official chapter. I plan to have an epilogue, but this will probably be the last 'chapter'. I'll cover a lot in this, if everything goes as I have planned. LOL. This will be the first story I've EVER completed, yay me, right? LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I have to add this, sorry. So, check this crap, I wrote part of this chapter at home and emailed it to myself so I could finish it yesterday at work. So, I was typing on it and had typed like three more pages to what I already had, and, of course, didn't think about saving it. So, the guy I work with comes in and asks to borrow the computer and I was like, "Sure, whatever." Well, then he X'd out of my document and I lost what I had added. I was so upset. So, I hope that I can remember everything I had to finish this.**

**So, that was my rant, thanks for reading. LOL. I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything other than the DVD. How sad?**

* * *

**Natalie Michaela Renae Black!:**

"That was beautiful, Mitch," Caitlyn gave her best friend a watery smile.

"Thanks," Mitchie choked out, "I don't know what to do.."

Shay rubbed Mitchie's back sympathetically, "He'll come around, Mitch; he always does."

"I don't know if I want him to this time, Shay," Mitchie turned to face Shay as she whipped tears off her face, "I don't know if I can handle it anymore."

Shay nodded, "I understand."

The three girls sat in silence for a while before Shay broke it, "It's almost time for you to leave, Mitch."

"I know," Mitchie sighed raggedly as she stood, "I really don't wanna go home…"

"I know," Shay nodded quietly, "but you have too, Baby."

Mitchie nodded silently before sauntering to her room and gathering her things.

"Shay," Caitlyn started after Mitchie left the room.

Shay shook her head, "Not now."

Caitlyn hugged herself tightly and tried her hardest to keep the tears from falling, but a few slipped down her cheeks, but Shay didn't seem to care.

But really, Shay's heart was tearing; she had to walk away.

Caitlyn let out a quiet sob as Shay left the room; she quickly pulled out her phone and text her boyfriend:

[she hates me nate. She wont talk to me. She wont even look at me. Idk what to do..]

[CAiTLYN]

"What the hell's your problem?" Nate demanded to Shane as he and his band mates loaded the tour bus.

"I don't have a problem," Shane rolled his eyes, flopping down on the couch.

"You just treated the girl you love, the girl that loves you more than life itself like crap," Nate pointed out sarcastically, "you treated your sister like crap; I'd say you have a problem."

"She doesn't love me more than life itself," Shane sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Could have anything to do with the fact that you tried to force her to have sex with you?" Jason questioned mockingly.

"It's not about that," Shane groaned.

"Then what's it about?" Nate demanded.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no," Shane felt his heart tear a little.

"She's seventeen years old, Shane," Jason shook his head, "of course; she doesn't want to get married. She has her whole life ahead of her; she hasn't even graduated from high school yet…"

"She doesn't love me," Shane glared at his band mates before getting up and stomping to his bunk.

Nate rolled his eyes before throwing himself on the couch, "I don't understand him."

"Not many people do," Jason mumbled, sitting awkwardly across from Nate.

Nate looked up and finally noticed the black eye that he'd given his best friend, "Look, Jase, about what happened at the hospital…"

"It's okay," Jason smiled softly, "I understand."

"But still," Nate argued, "I shouldn't have hit you; it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven," Jason laughed a little, "so.." he started after a few moments of silence, "you wanna play Guess the Bird?"

"Oh, God," Nate groaned, closing his eyes, "we really need Shay on tour with us. She'd play with you…"

"Yeah, she would," Jason chuckled suggestively.

"Hey! Hey!" Nate groaned in protest, "I don't wanna hear about it!"

Shay, Mitchie and Caitlyn rode to the airport in complete silence; all too upset with their current situations to say anything.

Mitchie's flight was called over the loud speaker and the girls cringed.

"Bye, Mitch," Shay pulled Mitchie to her and hugged her tightly.

"Bye, Shay," Mitchie whispered back and kissed Shay's cheek.

"Bye, Cait," Mitchie moved to hug Caitlyn.

"Bye, Mitch," Caitlyn kissed her best friend's cheek, "don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try," Mitchie gave her a watery smile.

"That's all I ask."

Her flight was called again and Mitchie waved one last time before turning and walking towards the terminal.

When she was almost there she heard Shay shouting, "I LOVE YOU, MICHELLE RENAE!!"

Mitchie laughed light before turning back and yelling, "I LOVE YOU, TOO, SHAY MICHAELA!!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully before screaming, "I LOVE YOU MORE, MITCH!"

"I LOVE YOU INFINITY, CAIT!"

The girls laughed and watched Mitchie disappear into the terminal. Caitlyn and Shay stood silently there for a few moments before starting towards the doors. As they were walking they saw a group of girls shoot Caitlyn nasty looks and one of them muttered 'tramp'.

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn's head snapped towards them, "Do I know you?"

"No," a girl with poorly bleached blonde hair snapped, "but we do know that you took advantage of poor Nate's innocence."

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn repeated again; her arms circled around her stomach protectively.

"It's all right here," another girl with 'naturally' orange skin shoved a magazine towards Caitlyn.

Caitlyn snatched it from her and began looking thru the pages. There were several pictures of her and Nate from previous times, some from the hospital, even one of Nate hitting Jason.

"I bet you're only in it for the money," blondie snarled.

Shay watched as Caitlyn's brown eyes darkened dangerously; she quickly wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and began practically dragging her towards the door, "Calm down, Cait."

"Why do you care?!" Caitlyn exploded when they got in the car, "You've been treating me like shit since I was put in the hospital! So, why do you care about anything I do?"  
"I care because I love you!" Shay screeched back before lowering her voice as she backed out of the parking spot, "I'm sorry if I've been treating you badly, it's just," she took a deep breath, "I was so scared, Caity," she felt tears building up as she pulled out onto the road, "I could just hear them telling me you didn't make it. I was so scared that I was gunna loose you and Natalie and I wasn't prepared for that. Plus, all the memories of being there for my parents and hearing about loosing the little brother or sister I didn't even know about just all came flooding back in and I was so scared," tears fell freely now.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Shay," Caitlyn whispered, reaching over and grabbing Shay's hand, "I was just upset and I was driving way to fast. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," Shay squeezed Caitlyn's hand, "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"It's okay," Caitlyn laughed a little before sighing, "I'm worried, Shay."

"Don't be," Shay assured her, "let's get you inside and get something to eat, then we'll call Nate; everything will be fine, Caity. I promise."

When they got home, they walked to the kitchen and Caitlyn suddenly exclaimed, "I want pizza with chocolate sauce."

Shay's lips turned downward in a disgusted frown, "That's just sick."

"But it sound soooooo good, Shay-Bay!" Caitlyn whined playfully.

"How about we make just a pepperoni pizza and you can add your own chocolate sauce?" Shay offered with a laugh.

"Kay," Caitlyn shrugged happily as her phone started to ring _Hello Beautiful_; it was Nate calling, "Hey!"

"Baby," Nate's voice came across the line frantically, "I don't know if you know about the issue of Pop…"

"Already seen it," Caitlyn grumbled, plopping down at the dining room table.

Nate groaned agitatedly, "I'm sorry, Caity. We're holding a press conference tomorrow to clear up everything and announce that we're cancelling the fall tour."

"Nate," Caitlyn groaned this time, "I don't…"

"Caity," Nate chuckled a bit, "relax, Honey. We've been working on some new songs, so we'll work on the new album, then do another tour. I want to be with you and Natalie as much as I can," he smiled, "how is she today?"

"Good," Caitlyn grinned laying her hand on her stomach, "moving around like crazy."

"Tell her I love her," a broad smile broke out across Nate's face.

"Hey, Nati," Caitlyn smiled, rubbing her belly gently, "Daddy says he loves you."

"Aunt Shay loves you more!" Shay called from the kitchen.

"Tell Shay to shut up," Nate laughed, "and that she is never ever aloud to stay home while we're on tour. Jason needs someone to play Guess the Bird with," he grinned over to Jason who rolled his eyes.

Caitlyn snorted before calling back to Shay, "Hey, Bay!"

"Yeah," Shay walking into the dining room.

"Nate says to shut up and to never ever allow Jason to go on tour without you; he needs someone to play Guess the Bird with," Caitlyn laughed.

"My poor baby," Shay cooed before rolling her eyes playfully and walking back into the kitchen.

"Well, anyways," Nate started, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later," he sighed, "I can't wait to be home with you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby," Caitlyn smiled, "Bye."

"Bye, Honey."

Caitlyn sighed contently after hanging up. She then tried to push herself up, but it was a massive failure, "Hey, Bay!"

"Yeah?"

"I would help you, but I can't seem to get myself up," Caitlyn laughed.

"Well, don't worry about it," Shay giggled, "you just sit there and look pretty; I've got everything covered."

The plane ride didn't go well for Mitchie; she got stuck between two hard core Connect 3 fans with an issue of Pop Informer Magazine. She didn't know if it was the fact that she had sunglasses on or that the girls were just too stupid to realize she was Shane Grey's girlfriend…well, she was.

The two girls talked nastily about Mitchie for awhile before moving on to Shay and Caitlyn. The girls had been real confused as to why Shay looked so much like Shane and, finally, came to the conclusion that Shay and Shane were cousins…dummies.

Then the girls moved on to Caitlyn, right as they were about to land, and that sent Mitchie over the edge. They started off calling her a tramp and then moving to 'I bet it's not his' then to 'she's in it for the money.'

Mitchie just snapped; she told them that they were stupid and immature and had no idea what 'those girls' were going thru and that they had no right to say or judge anything about 'those girls' because they didn't know them before crossing her arms over her chest tightly and scowling until they landed.

"Mitchie!" she heard her mom squeal as she exited the plane; Mitchie walked to her slowly.

"Hi," Mitchie muttered, shuffling her feet.

"How was your trip, Honey?" Connie grinned, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Horrid," Mitchie grumbled as Steve met them with Mitchie's bags.

"Awe, what happened, Mija?" Connie cooed.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Mitchie's words slurred together as she murmured.

"Okay," Connie sighed before sending a worried glance to her husband before guiding Mitchie out of the airport.

When they got home, Mitchie stomped straight to her room and slammed the door closed. She then began to take all the pictures of Shane down and putting them into a photo box she had. When she was done, the only memory of Shane left was the picture of all six of them that she'd had enlarged. She wiped away a stray tear before closing the box and writing Shane's name across it in big, sloppy letters.

Mitchie groaned when she heard a knock on the door and a familiar, distant voice call thru the door, "It's Sierra."

"Come in," Mitchie called back from her place on the floor with her back against her bed.

Her and Sierra had been best friends since as far back as either one of them could remember, but since last summer, they've just distanced themselves from the other. Sure, they still hung out, but Mitchie often found herself talking more about Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, Shane and Shay than anything else, and she knew that Sierra got aggravated and was too nice to say anything, but they could either talk about Mitchie's friends or the fact that Sierra had taught herself another foreign language…how exciting, right?

"Hi," Sierra said slowly as she joined Mitchie on the floor.

"Hey," Mitchie replied back meekly.

"How was your trip?" Sierra asked, desperately trying to get a conversation started.

"Horrible," Mitchie shook her head; tears threatened to fall.

Sierra resisted the urge to groan before asking, "Why? What happened?"

"Well, first, me and Shay went to the Connect 3 concert only to have Nate run off stage in then inform us that Caitlyn had called and broke up with him. Then we went back home and had this massive argument with Caitlyn and then we get a call from the hospital saying Caitlyn had been in a wreck. So, Shay got all flustered and left me at the house, but then the guys show up and I tell them we have to get to the hospital, not really thinking about the fact that Jason was the only one that knew Caitlyn is pregnant. So, we get to the hospital and Nate freaks out about the pregnancy, hits Jason for not telling him and makes a complete ass of himself before stomping out. Well, then me and Shane got into an argument."

Mitchie took a deep breath; she'd been speaking so quickly and frantically it was like she stopped breathing, "Then Shay told us to shut up. Then we went home, and Shane apologized and he was so sweet and the next thing I know, clothes are coming off! Well, I stop him and he gets all pissed and leaves. Well, the next morning I wake up and find that Shay and Jason are back together before we leave for the hospital to get Caitlyn and to find that her and Nate are back together. So, we get back to the house and Shane's there, pacing like an idiot. So, I think, 'oh, sweet! Maybe we can work things out!' but no! He started ranting about marriage! I mean, I'm seventeen years old, I'm not thinking about marriage! What the crap?!..."

"Mitchie," Sierra cute Mitchie's rant short, "I understand your upset, but I'm tired of hearing about your new friends…"

"But you asked…?" Mitchie's eyes squinted in confusion.

"I wanted a short answer, Mitch," Sierra sighed, "all we talk about now is your Camp friends, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. We've been best friends since, what, kindergarten? And you've forgotten me, but where are your new friends now? Why aren't they picking up the pieces, huh?"

"Are you serious?" Mitchie fought the urge to yell, "They've been there to pick up the pieces; they were there when it happened. Shay took my side over her own brother's. Nate and Jason were concerned that I'd do something rash and told me to take care of myself. Caitlyn has seen me and my worst moments and is still my friend."

She took another deep breath before continuing, "Si, you know I love you, I do, but people grow up and that's what's happening. I mean, I can't sit here and talk about how you're fluent in five different languages when I barely speak English…"

"It's six," Sierra corrected almost arrogantly.

"Stop that!" Mitchie scorned, "I get it, you're smart, good job, Sierra! But I make all A's too, Sierra! I mean, sure, it's not in AP Mandarin or anything, but it's got me accepted into several good schools…"

"Too be wasted," Sierra scoffed under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Mitchie screeched.

"Music isn't realistic career, Mitchie," Sierra sighed.

"It's not a realistic career for you, Sierra!" Mitchie border line yelled, "Just like a chemical engineer isn't a realistic career for me! I'm not planning on trying to become the next Britney or anything like that, Sierra. I want to be a teacher; I want to share what I know with others and I know music."

Sierra groaned, "Mitchie!"

"What?" Mitchie snapped, "I'm sorry if I don't live up to your extremely high standards, but I'm going to do what I want to do because it's me; not anyone else. Me, Mitchie."

"How'd we get from you being obsessed with your new friends to our future careers?" Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Because that's what it all leads up to, Si," Mitchie sighed heavily, "they support me and you don't; I need someone who will support me…"

"Do you honestly think that Connect 3 will be together forever?" Sierra scoffed.

"It's not just about them, Sierra," Mitchie groaned, "no, I don't think the band will last forever; it probably won't last too much longer with Caitlyn being pregnant and them all growing up, but they'll still do something with music because that's what they love. Shay is going to school to be a music teacher, Caitlyn will go to be a producer," she sighed again, "look, Si, I love you more than anything, you know that, but if you can't support my decisions, I don't think we can continue being friends."

"So this is it?" Sierra stood shakily.

"I don't want it to be," Mitchie looked up at her, new tears threatened to fall.

"You care more about them anyways, Mitch," Sierra sighed, running her fingers thru her hair, "we had to grow up some time, right?"

Mitchie nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"We had great years together," Sierra smiled a little, "and I don't think this is the end of our friendship because out bonds can't be broken, but I do think its time for us to move on to things that suit us better. Mrs. Connie told me you'd been accepted to that school in New York; that's great. You'll get to be with your friends and get a great education. Friends forever and ever, remember?"

"Forever and ever," Mitchie whispered back, sending Sierra a watery smile.

"I love you, Mitch."

"I love you, too, Si."

A few weeks past and Caitlyn and Shay were sitting around the house, trying to determine what to do Natalie's nursery in; they were deciding on much.

"This is real cute!" Caitlyn exclaimed, pointing out a bright pink bed set.

"Caity," Shay rolled her eyes, "you just said that was hideous three minutes ago."

"Did I?" Caitlyn cocked her head to the side in confusion before she nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Shay laughed a little as continued scrolling thru things on the computer before she saw something she liked, "Hey, Caity, you liked Dr. Seuss growing up, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I loved him!" Caitlyn grinned, "Why?"

"Look at this," Shay turned the computer more toward Caitlyn to show her the _One Fish, Two Fish_ bedding, "it's not real girly, but its cute."

"Ahh!" Caitlyn grinned brightly, "I loooooove it!"

Shay laughed, "I do too. I guess I could get started on her room now then."

"Why don't you wait until the guys get home tomorrow and they can help you?" Caitlyn offered.

"Or how bout I wait till the guys get home tomorrow and just tell them what to do?" Shay offered back, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Caitlyn laughed.

The girls didn't sleep much that night due to excitement of seeing their boyfriends the following day. Finally, at about eight in morning, they gave up pretending to sleep and got up.

The girls were in the kitchen, Shay cooking and Caitlyn stealing pieces of bacon right after they were fried, an hour or so later when Shay saw Nate sneak up behind Caitlyn and motion for her to be quiet.

Shay continued to fry her bacon and ignoring Caitlyn's complaints of how she was hurting until she heard Caitlyn squeal.

"My back hurts," Caitlyn whined, popping another piece of bacon into her mouth before she felt arms circle around her and lips against her neck; she squealed loudly before spinning around in her boyfriend's arms and kissing him firmly.

Shay laughed before turning of the stove, "Where's Jase?"

"Right here," Jason swooned, walking into the dining room.

Shay squealed before pushing past Caitlyn and Nate and jumping into Jason's arms, unfortunately causing him to stumble. Luckily though, she had pushed them back onto the carpet, so their fall didn't hurt too bad.

Jason groaned as his back crashed against the flush carpet, but before he had the chance to speak, Shay had straddled him and was kissing him eagerly.

"Hey!" Caitlyn protested, covering her eyes, "Hey!"

She was only answered by Shay's moans.

"GUUUUUYS!" Nate whined playfully before kicking at their feet, "Stop it!"

Shay finally pulled away and looked down at her boyfriend, "Hello."

Jason chuckled lightly, "Hey, Sweetie."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Caitlyn pouted.

"Yes," Shay laughed as she moved off of Jason, "you act like you haven't done worse."

"Hey, it's different when its yourself," Caitlyn smirked as she watched Jason pull Shay into a standing position, "seeing that was almost as bad as the time I walked in on my parents having…doing..ugh," she shivered.

Shay's lips flipped into a disgusted frown, "I don't wanna think about it."

Jason laughed, "Shay, Honey, how do you think you got here?"

"The freakin' stork!" Shay screeched before she laughed.

"I'm dating an idiot," Jason shook his head playfully.

"Ah," Shay sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso, "but you wouldn't have me any other way!"

"So," Shay started slowly as the couples settled on the opposite couches, "where's that brother of mine?"

"We don't know," Nate shrugged, "when we got off the bus, he said he had to go somewhere and left without another word."

Shay fought the urge to frown before she pulled out her phone and dialed Shane's number; straight to voice mail:

'_Hey, everybody! It's Shane! Sorry, I can't get to my phone right now; I'm probably rocking out on stage or maybe I'm fighting off evil ninjas! (ha!) Bet-cha didn't see that one coming! Anyways, leave a message and I'll get back to you! PEACE!'_

Shay laughed a little at her brother's ridiculous voicemail before talking, "Hey, Bubba, it's me. Call me when you can. I love you."

She sighed heavily after hanging up her phone, "I just got him back and I'm loosing him again…"

"Don't be like that," Jason pulled his girlfriend to him before placing several kisses on her forehead.

"Yeah, Bay," Caitlyn cooed quietly, "he'll come around."

Shay nodded against Jason's chest, but didn't say a word.

Later that day, the group went and bought paint to start on the nursery before heading back and getting everything set up to paint.

While the guys were taping everything off and covering the carpet, Shay ordered the bedding and started dinner.

By the time she walked back in there, the guys were ready to paint. They started by painting three of the walls a bright red color while the other wall, Shay striped with an off white color. They added blue and white striped curtains to the two windows and painted the closet a dark blue color.

Jason then painted some Dr. Seuss fish along the walls. When they were done painting, they moved Natalie's furniture in; the put her white crib up against the striped wall, the changing table across the room and a small chest of drawers on the wall adjacent.

"It looks good," Caitlyn smiled as she walked into the nursery, "you guys did a good job," she gave Nate a quick peck on the cheek.

"God, I'm tired," Shay yawned, throwing herself on her bed a few minutes later.

"Me too," Jason agreed before laying next to her.

Shay smiled as she turned on to her side, "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," Jason smiled back at her; he, too, turned onto his side.

"Was Nate mean to you about Guess the Bird?" Shay laughed a little.

"Yes," Jason pouted playfully, "he wouldn't play with me, Shay, and-and he called me names."

"Oh, no!" Shay gasped dramatically, "You want me to take him down for you?"

Jason nodded enthusiastically, a pout still planted on his lips.

Shay giggled before jumping off her bed and running down the hall to Nate's room; Jason followed her quickly.

Shay flung Nate's room door open to reveal him and Caitlyn cuddling together.

Caitlyn jumped when the door hit against the wall and laughed a little when she saw a mockingly mad Shay and a pouting Jason, "Let me move," she laughed before crawling out of the bed.

"Why?" Nate was barely able to pout before Shay jumped on him and began tickling him unmercifully; that was one of Nate's secrets…he was incredibly, incredibly ticklish.

"STOP!" he screeched between breaths as he thrashed on the bed, "Please—I'm—sorry—whatever I did—I'm wrong--.."

"Good boy," Shay laughed as she removed herself from Nate, "that's for being mean to my baby."

"I was not mean to him," Nate pouted, crossing his arms childishly before smiling, "I just spoke the truth."

"Butt head," Shay deadpanned, settling in the bed.

"Not me," he chuckled as Caitlyn crawled back next to him.

"Yes, you," Shay laughed and patted the bed for Jason to join her on the opposite side; he obliged.

A comfortable silence fell over the four and they were soon asleep.

Two more weeks past, and there was still no word from Shane and Shay was beginning to get very irritated, but she covered it up by throwing herself into planning Natalie's shower.

The morning before the shower, Connie and Mitchie flew in and met up with Shay and Caitlyn at the house.

"Look at my idea for the cake!" Connie grinned, handing a piece of paper to Caitlyn; she'd be catering the shower.

On the paper was a drawing of a cake with two layers; the bottom was rectangular and striped with thick yellow, red and blue and thin white with 'Natalie' written in sloppy letters above the top layer and 'Black' at the bottom, while the top was shaped as a Dr. Seuss fish.

"Awe, I love it, Connie," Caitlyn grinned before sighing, "I can't believe I'm about to have a baby."

"It's a scary thought, Mija," Connie wrapped her arm around Caitlyn's shoulders, "but it's all worth it," she smiled at her only daughter before pulling Mitchie to her.

"How ya feelin', Mitch?" Shay asked a few minutes later as they were decorating the front room of the house for the shower.

"Taking it a day at a time," Mitchie shrugged a little, "I miss him a whole lot."

Shay nodded, "I understand. I haven't heard from him since the night they left."

"Seriously?" Mitchie squeaked.

"Yep," Shay nodded, "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Me either."

The next day, Caitlyn woke up early excited. She began digging thru her closet before pulling out a hot pink maternity tank top with a round, draw-string neck line and a faded, dark denim knee length skirt with a full panel.

She showered and got dressed as quickly as possible. She straightened her hair and put a black headband in it before she walked back to her closet and slipped on a pair of black and silver ballet flats.

If her body would've allowed her, she would've skipped down to Mitchie's room, but her body was totally against skipping.

When she entered Mitchie's room, she found her best friend in nothing but her under garments digging thru her closet.

"That one," Caitlyn told her as Mitchie pulled out two dresses; Caitlyn was referring to the short, flow-y zebra print dress.

"You sure?" Mitchie asked holding it up to her body.

"Yeah," Caitlyn laughed, plopping down on the bed, "I can't wait to fit into regular clothes again."

Mitchie laughed, "I bet."

"And when I can, I'm stealing that dress and you'll never see it again! MUHAHAHA!" Caitlyn did her best evil villain laugh.

"You're such a freak," Mitchie smiled.

"You like it," Caitlyn winked.

"Yeah," Mitchie shrugged, "I do."

Shay entered the room as they laughed again wearing a long dress that was a dark, deep pink at the bottom and fade to a pinkish-white color at the top; she had teamed it with a pair of turquoise, patent leather heels and matching jewelry. Her hair was straightened into a cute bob and her eyes were covered with a dark layer of eye liner and mascara.

"You look cute," Mitchie smiled as she began curling her hair.

"Thanks," Shay smiled, "so do you two."

Not too much later, Mitchie's hair was curled and her bangs were straight and the girls headed to the front room to start the shower.

When the entered the room, they found Brown, Dee, Eshton and Lola already there; Connie must've let them in.

"Hey, Caity!" Lola beamed before hugging Caitlyn; she placed her hand on Caitlyn's tummy, "Hey, Natalie."

Lola squealed when she felt a thump against her hand, "Ah! She kicked me!"

Caitlyn laughed, "Yeah, she's been moving around a lot."

"I told you she was gunna play soccer," Shay laughed before hugging Lola.

"I-I," Caitlyn's face scrunched up in either confusion or disappointment, "I don't understand soccer."

**(AN: Sorry, if you play soccer…I really don't understand it either, but I don't understand a lot of sports..Hmm..LOL. Anyways, onward we go..)**

Shay laughed again before hugging her aunt and uncle, "Hey, Aunt Dee…Uncle Brown."

"Hey, Love," Brown smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, Shay-Bay," Dee grinned, shifting Eshton a bit.

"C'mere, Esh," Shay smiled, reaching out and taking Eshton from his mother, "you've gotten so big."

A few minutes later, Peggy, Ella and some of Caitlyn's friends from school showed up and Shay started the shower.

The crowd gawked over the gifts as Caitlyn opened them, reveling dresses, other clothes, soft blankets, towels and everything else imaginable.

When Caitlyn was about half way thru opening the gifts, Shane entered the house. He was hoping to remain unnoticed, but that didn't work for him.

As soon as Shay saw him, she paced to him quickly and pulled him into the back hallway, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Around," Shane answered lamely.

"Shane Michael," she scolded him, "why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?" he forced his voice to stay low.

"Like a jerk," Shay screeched before retreating slowly, "are you seriously mad because Mitchie wouldn't sleep with you?"

"It's not just that…" his voice drifted off.

"What is it? What happened that changed you back into the idiot you were a year ago? Tell me, damn it!"

Shane rolled his eyes, "It's nothing; I shouldn't have come here," he turned to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me, Shane Michael," Shay warned.

Shane spun around and spat, "Or what?"

"What's wrong with you?" Shay took a step back and looked her brother over curiously and sadly.

"First off, the girl I love doesn't wanna marry me," Shane scoffed, "secondly, my sister is trying to my mother. Our parents are dead, Shay; dead. You can't replace her!"

"I'm not trying to, Shane," Shay whimpered.

"Yes, you are," he told her sharply before he spun back around and stomped out of the house.

Shay quickly recomposed herself before going back to the shower with a huge plastic smile on her face.

The shower had went well, and, thankfully, no one other than Shay had been disturbed by Shane's short stay.

"I'm so tired of being pregnant," Caitlyn whined a few days later; her due date a mere three days away.

Shay laughed as Nate groaned, "What's wrong, Nate-y?"

"Nothing," Nate muttered, knowing that he'd get hit if he said anything but.

Shay laughed again before smirking, "Ya know, I've heard sex can send you into labor…"

"Bedroom, now," Caitlyn demanded, practically glaring down at Nate.

Nate's eyes widened with mostly shock and a little fright; Shay laughed, "Could you at least wait until me and Jase are gone?"

"Look," Caitlyn snapped, but Shay continued before Caitlyn could.

"Okay, okay," Shay held her hands up in surrender, "we're leaving," she laughed a little before pulling Jason up to her.

"Now, kids," Jason put on his best father voice, "don't do nothing we wouldn't do."

Jason and Shay laughed at Nate's still shocked expression before they left the house to go to the park.

For the first time since her command, Caitlyn actually looked at her boyfriend; she couldn't help but laugh, "Are you scared I'll take advantage of you, Nate-y?"

"Uh.."

Caitlyn laughed again, leaning closer to him before whispering seductively, "Haven't you missed me, Nate?"

He shivered under the sound of her voice; he had to admit, it'd been a _very_ long time and for a seventeen year old male…that's never a good thing.

"I want one," Shay whispered as her and Jason sat on a park bench; she was referring to the toddler that was being pushed on a swing by his mother.

"One what?" Jason smiled back at her softly.

"A baby," Shay kept her eyes locked on the small child.

"One day," Jason laughed lightly before kissing her forehead, "one day."

"It didn't work," Caitlyn whined when Shay and Jason got home a few hours later.

"What didn't work?" Shay looked at her friend quizzically.

"You said sex would send me into labor," Caitlyn continued to whine, "and I'm not in labor!" she screeched when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, "damn it! That hurt!"

"What?" her three friends were quick to panic.

"Nothing," Caitlyn said after taking a few deep breaths and starting to sit down; she gasped at another pain and a wetness in her jeans, "shit."

"What?" Nate asked frantically.

"My water just broke."

"Oh, God," Shay tried to remain calm, "Let's get her to the hospital."

Nate guided his girlfriend out to the car quickly and helped her into the back seat; Shay drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

Caitlyn didn't have another contraction until they got to the hospital.

"How far are her contractions apart?" the nurse asked.

"About ten minutes," Shay answered.

The nurse nodded before telling the group that she was going to check Caitlyn's progress and that Caitlyn should send out anyone she didn't want in there.

"Sorry, Jase, but…" Caitlyn started wearily.

"It's okay, Kit-Kat," Jason smiled at her, "I understand," he kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

"She's only dilated a little over two centimeters," the nurse nodded, "we'll be here a while."

Five hours later, Connie, Mitchie and Steve were on their way, Brown, Dee and Eshton were already there, Shane had yet to be heard from and Caitlyn was only about five centimeters dilated, in an incredible amount of pain and cussing Nate for all it was worth.

"Give me the damn spinal tap," Caitlyn demanded of the nurse thru gritted teeth.

Shay couldn't help but snort, earning her a glare from Caitlyn; she quickly shut her mouth.

Shay watched as Nate's face paled at the sight of the rather large needle going into his girlfriend's back; she feared he'd pass out, "Nate…"

"W-What?" Nate breathed heavily, steadying himself on the hospital bed.

"It'd be best if you stayed conscious," Shay smiled.

"I'll tr-try."

Caitlyn was a lot easier to get along with after the epidural; she wasn't feeling anything; no contractions, nothing.

Another two hours and everyone but Shane was there and Caitlyn was ready to push.

"We're going to have to tell her to push," Dr. Hardin told Nate and Shay, "watch the monitor and on every contraction tell her to push."

Shay nodded while Nate still looked ready to pass out; she waited until she watch the line move up for a contraction, "Push, Caity!"

Caitlyn pushed hard for a few seconds before throwing herself back against the bed, taking deep breaths.

"Push," Shay demanded again.

"AH!" Caitlyn screamed as she pushed as hard as she could; clasping both Nate and Shay's hands tightly.

"You're doing great, Baby," Shay kissed Caitlyn's sweat forehead, "Push!"

"We have her head!" Dr. Hardin announced happily.

"C'mon, Cait, push!" Shay grinned, squeezing Caitlyn's hand tightly, "You're doing great!"

Caitlyn pushed as hard as she could again.

"Shoulders."

"Push!"

"One more!" Dr. Hardin grinned.

"Oh, God!" Caitlyn screamed before she felt the pressure give and heard her baby cry.

"She's here," Shay smiled down at Caitlyn.

"You wanna cut the cord, Daddy?" Dr. Hardin smiled.

Nate walked over to the doctor shakily and followed the instructions, but as soon as it was cut, he hit the ground.

"Nate!" Shay gasped.

"It's okay," the nurse told Shay as she squatted down next to Nate, "it happens all the time."

The other nurse washed the baby off before wrapping her up and bringing her to Caitlyn, "Here ya go, Mommy."

Caitlyn smiled as her baby was placed gently in her arms, "Hey, Nati."

Shay smiled softly before kissing Caitlyn's forehead.

"So," the nurse began, "we're going to take Baby to the nursery while we get cleaned up and run some tests to make sure she's healthy; we'll bring her back in a few minutes."

"What happened?" Nate sat up groggily, "How'd I get on the floor?"

"You passed out," Shay laughed, "c'mon, Daddy, we're going to the nursery," she offered her hands to Nate and hauled him up.

"Here ya go, Daddy," the nurse smiled and handed the baby to her father.

Nate grinned brightly as he held Natalie close before following the nurse the nursery.

Shay walked to the nursery windows where all of Caitlyn's friends and family were gathered ready to take pictures and get their first glimpse of Miss Natalie Michaela Renae Black.

"How'd she do?" Jason asked as Shay wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, pressing herself to him.

"Good," Shay smiled lightly, kissing his shoulder.

The group fawned over little Natalie as she got her shots and her temperature taken; Nate grinned from ear to ear.

At that moment, it didn't matter what the future held; all that mattered was there was a new life brought into a family that would love her unconditionally for all it was worth.

* * *

**WOW! That was a long chapter! Over 6,000 words! Oooh, go me! Go me! LOL. JK. JK. Anyways, I hope I didn't drag it out too long or cut it too short in some places. I really hope you liked it! Review and tell me please!**

**Also, remember this is the last official chapter, but I do plan on doing an epilogue before I start a sequel! I'll put ANs up when I get everything posted!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and support! You guys are amazing! I love you!**


	21. EPiLOGUE

**Camp Rock 2: The Reunion:**

**So, this is the last chapter of Camp Rock 2: The Reunion!!**

**I'm gunna tryy to start the sequel todayy, but I really need a title for it because all I have as of now is Camp Rock 3…**

**But I'll keep thinking!**

**Anyways, I wanna thank all of you for reading and review this storyy!**

**It meant so much, and I enjoyed writing it!**

**And I'm verry sorry that it's taken almost two months to update.. I've been incredibly busy..**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And maybe, if I have time, I'll get the sequel up todayy!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Okayy, so I planned to have this up like 2 weeks ago, but I have been so distracted.. So sorry!**

**WARNING! This chapter contains M rated material.. Just putting it out there..**

**Disclaimer: Nope.. Still don't own it.. How sad.. ******** Don't own the song either.**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Nate," Caitlyn groaned as Natalie started crying, "Will you go get her?"

Nate nodded and sank out of the bed; she wasn't sure if he opened his eyes at any point before he handed Natalie to her and crawled back in bed.

It was 3:27 AM and Caitlyn hadn't slept a wink since the first night at the hospital a week ago.

The whole waking up every two hours was really wearing Caitlyn down; she was miserable all the time.

Nate was a great help, really he was, but he slept like a rock and Caitlyn was rarely able to wake him.

Luckily, tonight, he had just fallen asleep and hadn't reached his deep sleep yet.

Caitlyn bounced Natalie comfortingly as she fussed; Caitlyn tried to unbutton her nightgown quickly, but was failing miserably.

Natalie cried louder and Caitlyn fumbled with the hook on her nursing bra.

"Caity," Nate whined, "make her stop."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she finally got the hook undone; she pulled Natalie up to her chest and waited for the infant to latch on.

This whole breast feeding process was too long and sometimes painful, but the nurses say it's what's best for her and Natalie.

She sighed and looked down at the angel in her arms; she smiled. Natalie's eyes had already changed to a dark brown and her hair was dark and curly, her skin was tan like Caitlyn's, she had her father's nose and his thick lips.

When Natalie was finally done eating, Caitlyn hooked her bra back and snapped up her night gown before dragging herself to Natalie's nursery and laying her down.

"Goodnight, my angel," Caitlyn whispered before turning back and going to her room.

She crawled in bed and snuggled up close to Nate; she felt his arms snake around her, she kissed his chest lightly, and "I love you, Nathaniel Aaron."

"I love you more, Caitlyn Grace," his voice was thick with sleep and barely a whisper.

Caitlyn then fell asleep, only to wake up again two hours later from hearing Natalie's cries thru a small monitor on Caitlyn's end table.

Shay's eyes fluttered open at around ten o'clock; she smiled when she felt Jason's body pressed against her back and his strong arms around her.

She stretched a little; as much as Jason's grip would let her before she settled back against him.

Jason let his eyes open slowly as he felt his girlfriend squirming in his arms; he smiled a little as she rested back against him before he started trailing feather light kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Good mornin'," she mumbled before turning to face him.

He smiled softly, "Good morning, Beautiful."

"How was your night?" Shay sang, "Mine was wonderful with you by my side…"

Jason chuckled lightly, "It was wonderful," he pushed her face up with two fingers before pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

Shay immediately deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue passed her boyfriend's lips and flicking her tongue against his; Jason moaned quietly before pulling her onto him.

Shay pressed her mouth harder against his as she straddled him; she felt his already hard member against her center and she grinded her hips against his.

"Shay," Jason warned after pulling away, "as much as I'm enjoying this we have to stop."

"Why?" Shay pouted.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Jason touched her cheek lightly.

Shay swallowed hard, "If I told you I didn't want to wait anymore, would you be angry?"

He shook his head slightly, "I'm ready when you are, Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you, too," smiles kisses him softly, "I'm ready now."

"You sure?" Jason asked quietly; she nodded.

Jason pushed himself up on his elbows a little before kissing her slowly.

Shay moaned as she ran her hands under Jason's muscle shirt; he pulled away to let her remove it.

He then pulled her tank over her head and blushed a little when he saw there was nothing else covering her upper body.

He flipped them over, causing Shay to squeal quietly; he hovered over her for a second before using one hand to hold himself up and letting the go to her chest and knead her breast softly before he leaned down and kissed her.

Shay moaned as Jason's thumb ran over the small bud of her breast, "Jay.."

"Hmm?" Jason mumbled against her neck before leaving soft kisses there and down her chest.

"I love you," she breathed out.

Jason smirked down at her before trailing kisses down her chest and stomach, until he reached the elastic band of her shorts; he sent a questioning look up to her.

"It's okay," she whispered, running her fingers thru his hair softly.

He brought both hands to her hips before sliding the shorts down her legs; he moved down with them, placing soft kisses along her thighs and calves.

Jason moved back up her legs, kissing the smooth flesh every so often until he reached her hips again.

He hooked his fingers in the elastic of her underwear, sending her another questioning look.

"Jase, its fine, Baby," she smiled softly before lifting her hips, allowing him to remover her underwear smoothly.

Again, his body moved down her legs before kissing his way to her center.

Shay moaned as his tongue flicked against the bundle of nerves between her legs, "Jason.."

His tongue swirled around the bud before he pushed one finger into her, causing her to moan loudly as he started to wiggle it around.

"Oh, God… Jason," she moaned, raising her hip in an effort to receive more friction.

Jason enveloped the bundle of nerves with his mouth and sucked slightly while he moved another finger into her; he began pumping them slowly.

"Jase," Shay moaned as she arched into him; her fingers got tangled in his hair.

Jason kept up his actions until he felt she was ready. He then kissed up her body until he reached her mouth; he kissed her so passionately both of them moaned loudly.

Shay's hands immediately went to the elastic of his shorts before tugging them down along with his boxers; he wiggled out of them before sending her one more questioning look.

Shay nodded before kissing him slowly.

Jason braced himself above her with one hand while he used the other to guide himself into her; she whimpered and pulled away.

He brought his other hand to her cheek and caressed it lightly and waited on her to adjust to him.

When he felt her relax, he thrust passed her barrier.

She whimpered loudly and closed her eyes tightly; her acrylic nails digging in to his upper arms.

"You wanna stop?" he asked quietly.

"No," she winced slightly, "move."

He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in slowly; her eyes stayed closed tightly.

Jason continued his slow movements until he watched her eyes flutter open and felt her hips rocking with his; he thrust a little harder.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper, "More."

Jason moved faster and harder; he felt his release coming soon and knew hers was well on its way.

He reached between them and pressed his finger against the bundle of nerves between her legs before he started making circular movements in time with his thrust.

Shay couldn't contain herself any longer; she was literally shaking with all the pleasure she was feeling. Her hips moved on their on, setting a rapid pace for Jason to meet.

Jason thrust into her hard and fast until she bit down on his shoulder, trying to hide the scream of pleasure as she reached her peak.

Jason groaned as he felt her muscle clenching around him; he pushed her thru her orgasm before reaching his own release and collapsing on top of her.

"I love you," Jason whispered breathlessly in her ear, "so much."

Mitchie was so excited as she waited at the airport with her mother; she was flying to New York for freshmen orientation and would be staying with Shay and Caitlyn until she found an apartment.

And even though she was incredibly nervous about seeing Shane again at Camp Rock, she was still completely stoked!

"Mija," Connie scorned playfully, "stop fidgeting; people are staring."

Mitchie laughed, "I can't help it, Mama. I am so excited! I can't wait to start school!"

Connie laughed, "That's something I never thought I'd hear."

Mitchie smiled, "It's different now, Mama. I'll be doing what I love now."

"I know, Mija," Connie patted her daughter's leg, "and be sure to kiss little Natalie for me."

"I will," Mitchie smiled, "Caitlyn sends me pictures of her everyday. Here, look," she hand her phone to her mother; a picture of Natalie sleeping on Nate's chest was showing.

"Awe," Connie smiled, "Not saying I want one now, but," she drug out with a smile.

"You want a grandbaby," Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully, "I know, but you won't be getting one for a while, so Nati will have to do."

Connie laughed, "I'm glad to hear it."

Mitchie stood when she heard her flight being called over the loud speaker, "I guess I'll see you when y'all move my things."

Connie sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I never thought I'd see this day," she cupped Mitchie's face softly, "te amo, Mija, esté a salvo." **(I love you, sweetie, be safe. IDK if the translation is 100% correct, I got it from , just sayin..)**

"I will, Mama," Mitchie smiled softly, "I love you. Tell Papa I love him and I'll miss him."

"I will," Connie kissed her daughter's forehead before watching her skip off to the terminal.

Shane sat alone in his new apartment; everything was the best of the best, but still he wished he could be home.

He was slowly feeling himself turn back into Shane Grey, asshole rock star.

He was angry with himself for what he did to Mitchie. He knew her stance on sex and he shouldn't have pushed his limits with her.

He loved her more than words could say, but he knew he couldn't just walk in and say he was sorry this time; he had to do something big and he just didn't know what that something big was going to be.

He figured he'd just wait until Camp Rock and maybe it'll work it's magic again; he laughed at the thought.

He sighed as his phone rang again, it was Nate; Shane ignored it.

His phone had been ringing nonstop for weeks between Jason, Nate and Shay; he had talked to Shay and told her everything that was going on in his head and where he was at, but that was it and that had been two weeks ago.

He sighed as he flipped thru the channels on his TV; when he found there was nothing to watch, he stood and walked over to his guitar and strummed a little while before words came…

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm..._

Caitlyn and Nate slept off and on until about ten o'clock before they decided to get up and start their day.

"Good morning," Nate whispered in Caitlyn's ear before kissing her cheek lightly.

"Good morning," Caitlyn smiled back softly.

Muffled cries sounded from the plastic monitor on Caitlyn's nightstand; Caitlyn went to stand.

"I'll get her," Nate smiled a little before getting up and walking to the nursery, "hey, Baby Girl," he cooed to his daughter as he picked her up, "Shh, Daddy's got you."

He bounced her slightly and sang softly as he walked back to Caitlyn's bedroom; when he walked in, Caitlyn was already unhooking her nursing bra.

Nate laughed a little before handing Natalie to her mother.

"Hey, Sweet Angel," Caitlyn smiled as she cradled Natalie and waited for her latch on.

"How long are you supposed to breast feed?" Nate asked, sitting next to her.

"They say for about six months, but I don't think I'll go that long," Caitlyn laughed a little, "I think I'll ask the pediatrician about moving her to formula."

"So soon?" Nate laughed a little.

"Bite me," Caitlyn glared at him playfully.

"I'd love to," he smirked before nipping her ear lightly.

Caitlyn couldn't help but shiver; she couldn't wait until her doctor release her in two weeks (partially for the exercise, but mainly to screw Nate stupid).

"How much longer do we have?" Nate whispered huskily in her ear.

"Two weeks," she answered breathlessly.

"Too long," Nate muttered.

Caitlyn laughed a little, "I'm sure it'll be well worth it."

"Me too."

Jason and Shay laid wrapped up in each other; whispering sweet nothings to each other for hours and hours.

They heard Caitlyn and Nate busying themselves, but the ignore them along with every phone call and yell thru the door.

They were finally pulled out of their trances when they heard the doorbell ring; Shay groaned a little before looking over at the clock: 3:30 PM.

"That's Mitch," Shay announced quietly, "I guess we should get up."

Jason moved off of her and stretched before getting up and throwing on his shorts before walking to his room to change.

Shay laid there a few moments after he left before getting up; she was sore at her center, but it wasn't too bad.

She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before walking into the living room, "Mitchie Renae!"

"Shay Michaela," Mitchie mocked before hugging Shay tightly, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" Shay grinned brightly.

Mitchie looked at her strangely before turning to Caitlyn, "Kat, there's something wrong with Shay."

Shay laughed a little and rolled her eyes playfully.

Caitlyn turned around, "What do you mean?"

"She's all giddy," Mitchie made a playfully disgusted face, "she's practically glowing."

"I see…" Caitlyn did her best detective voice.

Shay squealed a little when she felt Jason's arms wrap around her from behind and his chin rest on her head.

"Hey, Mitch," he grinned.

"Hey, Jay," she smiled.

Suddenly it hit Caitlyn like a ton of brick, "O—M—G!"

"What?" everyone around her looked at her strangely.

"We need girl time…IMMEDIATELY!" Caitlyn couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, Lord," Mitchie muttered playfully.

"Whose room?" Shay asked.

"Yours," Caitlyn smirked.

"O-okay," Shay stammered a bit.

The girls walked to Shay's room. When they got in there, Mitchie went to jump on the bed, but Caitlyn stopped her, "I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why?" Mitchie looked at her strangely.

"Ask Shay," Caitlyn held back a smile as she bounced Natalie.

Mitchie turned towards Shay; Shay smiled a little, "Me and Jason…"

"Ha!" Caitlyn grinned, "That's why you're so giddy!"

Shay laughed, "Yepp!"

Mitchie looked between them confused, "What's going on?"

"Me and Jason are no longer virgins, Mitchie," Shay smiled a little.

"What?" Mitchie gasped, "But I thought…"

"I did too," Shay sighed happily, "but I couldn't wait anymore."

"Were y'all careful?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm on birth control," Shay answered.

"Why?" Caitlyn and Mitchie both asked, shocked.

"To regulate my periods," Shay told them, "I've been on it since I was like fourteen."

"Ooookay," Caitlyn grinned, "so, was it everything you imagined?"

Shay nodded, "It hurt like hell at first, but it was amazing."

"Oh, I know!" Caitlyn grinned, sitting on the loveseat Shay had in her room, "and I can't wait to get released from the doctor. It kills me to share a bed with Nate and not be able to be with him."

"I know," Shay nodded, "I think that's part of the reason I changed my mind about waiting because it was getting really hard to wake up to him being hard," they laughed, "and not being able to relieve him."

"I guess you did this morning," Caitlyn smirked.

"I did," Shay sighed contently.

Mitchie couldn't help but feel a little left out; she wanted to wait, but at the same time she wanted to be with someone…Shane…so badly. Teenage hormones suck, just putting it out there.

She sat there quietly and listened to all Caitlyn and Shay had to say about sex and how it was amazing and blah, blah, blah.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Shay asked if she was okay, "Yeah," she nodded, "just thinking."

"About?"

"Starting school," Mitchie smiled, "I'm really excited."

"Me too," Caitlyn grinned, "I'm already registered and ready to go!"

Mitchie laughed, "I'm so excited!"

The girls stayed in Shay's room and talked for hours about anything and everything. They eventually fell asleep, curled up on Shay's small loveseat.

No, they didn't know what the future held or even if their futures were together; all that matter was that right then they were one family, one friendship, one love.

**THE ENDDDDD!**

* * *

**It's finally finished!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! They meant sooooo much!**

**I hope all of you faithful readers and some more will keep up with the sequel!**

**I'll try and have it up some time this week.**

**I'll post an AN on this story to let you know!**

**Again, thanks so much!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


	22. NOTEEE!

**Okayy.. So I know I promised the sequel like two months ago, but I've been extremely busy. **

**I planned on having the sequel up todayy, BUT for some reason my computer didn't save all I wrote last night, so I only have like a forth of the first chapter done.**

**I am so sorry about the wait and I'll have the sequel up ASAP!**

**I promise!**

**Thanks again for all of your support!**

**Love you!**


	23. CAMP ROCK 3!

**Okayyyyy!!!!!!**

**The sequel is finalllllyyyyy up!!!**

**It's called Camp Rock 3: The Journey!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks again for being soooooo patient!**

**Love you!!!**


End file.
